Missing
by Music Gianval
Summary: "¿No hay nadie que me extrañe? ¿No soy importante? ¿Soy tan insignificante? Sé que algún día levantarás la mirada, y a penas consciente dirás al vacío ¿Acaso no falta algo? " [AU] Basado en la canción "Missing" de Evanescence.
1. Empieza mi vida

¿A quien no le cae mal los hipócritas? Es decir, ¿a quien le va a gustar que sean doble cara contigo? A nadie, incluyéndome, y, aún con todo el pesar del mundo, los he tenido en mi vida... eso me ha cambiado demasiado, y es por eso que no tengo a nadie conmigo, a mi lado... a nadie. Soy una con la soledad. Una piedra apartada del camino. O incluso, para unos, soy la loca solitaria de la esquina. Pues, aunque odie admitirlo, ese último comentario es totalmente verdadero.

De seguro, ahora pensarán: "¿Eres loca, o la autoestima la tienes más baja que la altura de los Siete Enanos?". Bueno, en efecto, ambas. Ahora me preguntarán: "¿Por qué?". Ok, esto se debe a todas las personas con las que me he rodeado en un principio, incluyendo a mi desgraciada familia y a mis amigos hipócritas. Como me desagrada escuchar sobre ellos, la verdad. La única persona con la que no perdí mi tiempo fue con Flash Sentry, quien de verdad se ganó mi confianza, respeto y cariño... aunque nuestra amistad haya durado tan poco...

Bueno, he venido aquí para contarles sobre mi vida, mi despreciable y horrible vida, la cual, desgraciadamente, aún continúa...

Todo comenzó un triste cuatro de abril, las calles estaban húmedas, solas, totalmente oscuras y peligrosas. Todos sus habitantes dormían en sus casas tranquilamente, a excepción de mis padres, quienes me veían con una notoria cara de disgusto, pues ese fue el día de mi nacimiento, y en vez de recibirme como los demás padres (con alegría y amor), me recibieron con el ceño fruncido y con una cara de cañón. Claro, pero si siempre he sido su gota amarga en el pastel. Nunca me quisieron, y siempre me veían como si fuera el mayor fastidio de este el mundo. Esa es la primera razón por la cual los desprecio. La segunda, es que, no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre, pero siempre me criticaban, a pesar de que yo trataba de mejorar, ellos, no, está mal y te callas. ¡Ah! Esa es otra, no me respetaban en lo más mínimo, me pegaban, he incluso me bajaban la autoestima diciéndome que era una buena para nada o una estúpida que no tenía sentido en este mundo. Y lo peor, era que me castigaban golpeándome en la cara o dejándome sin comer por todo un día. Yo era la que hacía las tareas de la casa. En resumen, me odiaban.

Bueno, pude vivir con eso los primeros años de mi vida, hasta que llegó mi segundo castigo: la escuela. No fui bien recibida ni por los profesores ni por mis compañeros; siempre se burlaban de mi y nunca me tomaban en cuenta. ¿Estaba enferma? Pues, que te mejores, mocosa, pero igual estudias o te vuelves más estúpida de lo que ya eres. La verdad, era rechazada por todos. Y yo, ¿que más? No tenía de otra que soportarlos. Y lo peor, tenía que volver a casa, con mis padres.

A continuación, les narraré un día normal en mi infancia, como a los nueve años.

Bueno, todo empezó una mañana en mi casa, donde yo aún dormía, cuando...

-¡Despierta, idiota, o llegarás tarde a clase!- me gritó mi madre, entonces yo solo me estiro y restriego los ojos, a lo que cualquier padre hubiera abandonado la habitación e irse a hacer el desayuno, sabiendo que su hijo(a) ya estaba despierto(a), pero mi mamá...- ¡¿Qué no me oíste?! ¡Que despiertes, o te quedarás sin desayuno!

-Woah... voy, mamá...- fue lo único que dije, ¡ja! Pero ella ¿qué contestó?

-Párate. ¡Y no me llames mamá, te he dicho! Ya sabes, hoy no hay desayuno, Twilight- típico, la llamas mamá y te vienes con un castigo.

-Te odio...- susurré, parándome de mi cama, a lo que ella, en respuesta, se dispone a entrar en mi habitación y a darme una buena cachetada.

-¡Yo más!- dicho eso, se fue y cerró la puerta de una. Y yo, ¿que hice? Solo bufé y me fui a cambiar.

Bajé las escaleras con el ceño fruncido, llevaba una cola de caballo y una falda morada, con una blusa de un tono más claro sin mangas. Llevaba corbata negra. Al bajar, me fui a la cocina, encontrándome con mi padre, quien estaba leyendo el periódico, al tiempo que tomaba un café. Llevaba la típica cara seria de siempre. Al notar mi presencia, ¿que hizo? ¿Me dio un abrazo de buenos días? ¡Que va! Me ignoró y siguió leyendo su estúpido diario. Luego, salió mi mamá con una taza de café y un pan relleno con queso y jamón. ¡Desgraciada! No me da de comer y se atreve a saborear su desayuno en mi cara. Obvio, no me iba aguantar tal descaro, así que solo me largué de la cocina y me senté en el mueble de brazos cruzados. Luego me paré y me interné en mi habitación. Allí me senté en mi cama y tomé una libreta, en la cual escribía desde poesías hasta lo primero que se me venía a la mente. Comencé a escribir una poesía, de la cual no me acuerdo. De lo que sí me acuerdo, fue que se me empezó a hacer tarde, y no me daba cuenta. Mis padres, ni pendientes. Así que, cuando me dispuse a levantar mi vista de la libreta para ver que hora era, pude ver que ya eran las siete y cuarto. ¡Llegaría tarde! Y para colmo, cuando salí para tomar el bus, este se había ido sin mi. Bueno, pude con eso, ya que tomé mi bicicleta y pedaleé como nunca lo había hecho.

Llegué a la escuela, solo que el día ya estaba siendo tapado por unas nubes grises, y no me había traído nada para la ocasión. Bueno, entré en la institución; solo llegué unos diez minutos tarde. Pero ¡ja! Si llegabas así de tarde, se les acababa el mundo a los Profesores. Eran unos exagerados. Entré al salón algo incomoda por las miradas de mis compañeros, y la de mi Profesor. Me veían como si me hubiera equivocado de salón.

-¿Qué me ven?- pregunté con indiferencia, al tiempo que me sentaba al lado de una niña rubia, con la piel bronceada, pecas en la cara y unos ojos verdes. Estaba vestida con un estilo _country. _Su nombre, era Apple Jack.

Ella siempre me veía muy seriamente, como si siempre estuviera haciendo algo mal. A pesar de que parecía agradable, no se me acercaba en ningún momento, y para trabajos en grupo, ella lo único que hacía era apartarse de mi. Me ignoraba y ni se atrevía a verme. También negaba con la cabeza risueña cada vez que le hablaba, pero no me dirigía palabra. Tal vez no le caía bien, pero nunca me importó ser parte de su grupo.

-Hola, Apple.- le saludé con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella solo negó sonriente, soltando una pequeña y maliciosa risita.- ¿Que te causa gracia?- la niña me ignoró y solo sacó su cuaderno.- Ok...

-Bueno, hoy volveremos a practicar las divisiones...- empezó el Profe.

Yo solo empecé a jugar con el lápiz, totalmente aburrida, esperando a que el agradable sonido de la campana sonara para salir de esa total tortura. Quizá por mi distracciones es que nunca aprobaba materia. Pero, ¡ja! Ni que eso me llegó a importar un día.

-_Me dijeron que Twilight se había golpeado con una niña en el patio de atrás...- _susurraron a mis espaldas. ¡Claro! Pero si estaban mencionando el suceso del día anterior. No entraré en detalles. Solo diré que la fastidiosa Rainbow me andaba fastidiando, y le di su merecido, haciendo que todo se convirtiera en una pelea, de la cual mis padres no se habían enterado. Yo solo ignoré el comentario.

-_Si. Es que se la da de dura. Pero... ¡jajaja! Lo único que hace es hablar._\- volví a escuchar. Yo me mordí el labio, tratando de contener mis furias.

-_Patética. Es una completa buena para nada...-_ "cállate" "No les pares" me repetía constantemente.

-_Jijiji... ¿y oíste qué la llevarán a la Psicóloga de la escuela? Algunos dicen que incluso a un manicomio._\- "Cállate..."

_-Es que está loca ¿o no lo ves?- _¡Hasta aquí! Me paré de mi asiento y volteé

-¡Claro! ¡Porque tú eres totalmente cuerda ¿verdad?!- grité, llamado la atención de todos los presentes. Así pude ver quienes era las sin vergüenza que hablaban de mi a mis espaldas: Rarity y Fluttershy.

-¡Twilight, a tu asiento ahora, jovencita!- exclamó el Profesor, pero yo lo ignoré y me acerqué a las chicas.

-¿Qué me harás ahora, mocosa? ¿Me vas a "golpear"?- me preguntó Rarity con un irritante tono de burla, a lo que yo solo la empujo.

-¡Cállate!- grité con la cara roja de la furia. El Profe solo me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me tiró al suelo. (En esa época se podían golpear a los alumnos)

-Eres una...- el señor le calló.

-Ese lenguaje nos está permitido, señorita.- ella solo asintió.

-Ustedes... desgraciados...- susurré con una cara de rencor y furia hacia todos, especialmente a mi Profesor.

-Vamos a dirección, señorita.- dicho eso, él me llevó a ya mencionado lugar, solo que antes de salir del salón, yo volteé a ver a todos con el ceño fruncido, a lo que pude observar a la mayoría con una cara de satisfacción, y y a Apple Jack con una cara seria, negando con la cabeza. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ella no estaba en mi contra; pero eso iría cambiando...

Llegué a Dirección, donde me tuve que sentar y enfrentar a la seria y acosadora mirada de aquella mujer, conocida como la Directora. Esta me veía seriamente, al tiempo que levanta una ceja, y repentinamente se le forma una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

-Tú... Twilight Sparkle, que raro que hayas venido a Dirección... no es normal verte aquí...- dijo sarcástica, a lo que yo desvió la mirada y resoplo.- Jovencita, tal vez no le guste terminar en este lugar; pero si sigue comportándose así, le advierto que repetirá el año.- yo comencé a reír con una cara incrédula.

-¡Que miedo!- exclamé, alzando mis manos con burla, al tiempo que las movía como si estuviera bailando jazz.- ¿Cree que me importa?- ella solo gruñó y me tomó por la camisa, viéndome con una amenazante mirada.

-Oye bien, mugrosa, no te mofarás de mi fácilmente, ¡y lo sabes!- gritó. Yo solo traté de zafarme, pero ella sonrió y me tiró al suelo.- Llamaré a tus padres.

-Ni que a ellos les importara mi existencia...- dicho eso, tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a ir a casa, a lo que la Directora, raramente, no le importa, y ni siquiera se molesta en detenerme. Pero, así es mejor.- Fue un gusto hablar con usted.- al decir eso, abrí la puerta y volteé a verla, me di cuenta de que me veía con una seria mirada y con una ceja alzada.- Con permiso.- salí de allí y emprendí mi camino a casa, aún cuando no sonaba el timbre.

Tomé mi bici y me fui a casa, con la mirada más fría e insensible que se pudieran imaginar. El camino se hacía más largo cada vez para mi, y me estaba sintiendo aturdida por todo el sonido de la calle. Mareada y con un intenso sonido agudo me invadía. Era horrible. Todo daba vueltas, y las calles se extendían... eso me pasa por no desayunar. Solo recuerdo que todo se volvió negro, y que luego escuché varios autos detenerse bruscamente y varias cornetas. Para mi suerte, al abrir mis ojos, me encontraba tirada en la calle con un millón de personas rodeándome. Al menos no estaba muerta, pero si herida. Solo me paré, restándole importancia a todas las preguntas y menciones que los presentes me hacían. Tomé mi-rota- bici y partí a casa.

Al llegar, encontré a mis padres viendo la tele, siquiera un saludo me dieron, y no notaron lo herida que estaba, ni tampoco la hora que era porque había llegado temprano. Yo solo subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama, partiendo a llorar. Simplemente, mi vida no podía ir peor...

Y no han visto nada, pues, así, señores, comienza mi historia...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Borré "El zafiro" y lo reemplacé por este fic, el cual será fuerte y lleno de sufrimiento, con un poquito de sangre incluida... No recomendado para gente sensible.**

**Dedicado, principalmente, a DeviLau Hills y a bernabex27. Al igual que a Aris y Drako.**

**Me inspiré en una situación basada en la vida real, ya que, una amiga de mi hermana se había cambiado de colegio, y ella si que me caía bien, al igual que a todos, o al menos eso creíamos la niña, mi hermana y yo. ¿Por qué digo eso? Porque cuando ella se fue, todos los de su salón comenzaron a decir "Que alivio! Ya se fue el fastidio" y nadie parecía extrañarla. La verdad, eran unos hipócritas : (**

**Bueno, espero les vaya a gustar esta historia... ; )**

**Así que comenten, critiquen, confíen en mi ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**


	2. Una noche casi perfecta

-Te ves triste.- comentó mi progenitora, entrando a mi habitación, mientras yo estaba sentada en mi cama escribiendo.

-No lo estoy.- contesté, sin levantar la mirada.

-Y... ¿sabes? Tu Profesora me acaba de llamar.

-Que sorpresa, por fin se dan cuenta de que existo.- ella rodó los ojos con una notoria cara de fastidio. Yo dejé la cara de ironía y cerré mi cuaderno, levantando la mirada.- ¿M? ¿Y que dijo?

-Que habrá una fiesta...

-¡Ah! Si, claro...- interrumpí, parándome de la cama y recostándome en la pared.

-¿No planeas ir?- me preguntó con una seria mirada, yo negué.- ¿Por qué no? Estarán tus amigos.

-No son mis amigos. Nadie lo es.- ella cerró los ojos fuertemente. -Deja el drama.- me dijo, abriendo los ojos.

-No es drama. Solo no quiero ir ¿si? Respeta mi decisión.- mi madre se paró de la cama. Recuerdo que esa fue la mejor conversación que tuvimos.

-Está bien. Al menos está el próximo año. Espero, jovencita, que para sexto hagas amigos, o terminarás con cincuenta gatos.- al decir eso, salió de la habitación; pero antes...- ¡Ah! Y estaremos en el billar esta noche ¿ok? Si tienes hambre, recuerda que hay unos gemelos que tiene un restaurante de comida china en la esquina.- luego, salió.

Esa fiesta que mencionó la Profesora y mi madre era la fiesta de Fin de año, donde se celebraba el que los estudiantes pasaran al siguiente grado. En mi caso, era a sexto. Sería en el salón aquella fiesta, con karaoke y, según ellos, buena música. Claro, si para ellos la "música" con letras vulgares que ya ni tenía ritmo, y mucho menos, sentido era música buena, pues, entonces para mí era la mejor música del mundo. Yo no me identifico con esa música de hoy, la verdad. Me gustan más la clásica y las románticas. Para algunos, soy la chapada a la antigua, pero ¿que saben ellos? En fin, la fiesta se celebraría esa noche.

Con mi bata azul marino con estrellas, dos coletas y un par de calcetines blancos con detalles morados, bajé las escaleras con mi libreta en mano. Mis padres no estaban, ya que, como mi madre había dicho antes, se habían ido al billar. Así que aproveché que no estaban para salir de casa e irme a un lugar súper lindo al que aún voy. Ahí me llega la inspiración al máximo.

Caminé y caminé varias cuadras. Todos me veían raramente, y yo ni pendiente. Solo seguía con mi camino con una sonrisa. En ese entonces, las calles no estaban tan sucias como ahora, así que no tenía que preocuparme por mis medias. Además, yo era la que lavaba mi ropa. No había preocupación.

Llegué a un bosque, el cual estaba totalmente oscuro y solo. Perfecto. Me interné en él y comencé a caminar y caminar. Como el camino era algo extenso y largo, y no tenía toda la noche, decidí correr. Y cuando menos esperaba, ya había llegado a un campo grande, con pasto y margaritas por doquier. Sonreí y me senté en el centro de aquel lugar. Empecé a escribir y escribir... aún recuerdo lo feliz que estaba en ese instante: estaba sola y a oscuras, o al menos, a la luz de la luna llena y de las estrellas. Escribía y escribía... no me detenía en ningún momento; me sentía inspirada.

De repente, un suave y sublime viento rozó mi cara y mis cabellos. La luna estaba hermosa, al igual que la noche. La verdad, no había panorama más hermoso. Me sentía tan grata y tan dichosa. Por fin, un lugar donde no me podían fastidiar ni lastimar. A veces, pensaba en el hecho de no volver de aquel lugar. Pensaba en que podía estar ahí por el resto de mi vida. Pero me detenía el hecho de pensar en el sufrimiento de todos mis parientes si me iba de casa. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Que inocente era!

Cerré mis ojos, respiré profundamente y eché un vistazo a las hojas de la libreta. Leí la poesía que había escrito. Era, para mí, hermosa. Aún la recuerdo: me la sé de memoria. Siempre la leía, y cuando me di cuenta, ya la recitaba sin leerla. Decía así:

_La luz de la luna bañaba el campo,_

_mientras las estrellas acompañaban su hermosura._

_El eco de mi voz acompañaba al viento,_

_el cual, inconscientemente, formaba una hermosa melodía._

_Mis cabellos bailaban al compás,_

_y mis ojos se reflejaban en la hermosura de aquella noche._

_Las estrellas, en silencio me decían:_

"_Tú, quien viste de alegría,_

_gracias por visitarnos, esperamos vuelvas algún día"_

_Una escurridiza lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, _

_a lo que la Luna nota, y triste solo me dijo:_

"_Tranquila, yo pausaré tu pesar._

_Solo diré, que todo lo que sufres, es solo temporal,_

_pues no importa que se rían, _

_lo que te tienen es envidia"_

_Pensaré que es así,_

_pero no por mucho podré resistir._

_Y si es necesario, tendré que partir,_

_y a un viaje sin retorno, me tendré que ir..._

_Twilight Sparkle_

Estaba tan distraída, tan feliz, estaba regocijada, pero tanto, que me fui de este cruel e insensible mundo por un momento. No pensé en mis angustias ni mis lamentos. Solo pensaba en lo feliz que sería si estuviese sola. (No me gusta estar acompañada) Todo sería a mi merced, y no tendría que soportar todas esas burlas y esos maltratos que estaba soportando...

Me paré y dejé mi cuaderno en el suelo. Elevé mis brazos hacia arriba y, sin borrar mi sonrisa, comencé a sentir el viento en mis manos. Me sentía... wow... libre... Reí y me tiré en el pasto.

-Woujo...- grité, comenzando a rodar en este.

Grité al viento:

-¡Gracias!- la verdad, me sentía viva... pero, eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo...

-¡Mocosa! ¿A quien le hablas?- esa voz... no, no podía ser ella. Volteé para encontrarme con Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

-Jajaja... si está loca.- exclamó esta última. Se me aguaron los ojos en ese instante. No podía creer lo feliz que estaba, y ahora no puedo creer que haya soñado tanto.

-Ay, perdón. ¿Te desperté?- me preguntó con burla la pelimorada. Yo solo cerré los ojos con frustración. Se me acercaron a paso rápido, para luego verme cara a cara. Yo solo desvié la mirada.

-¿Que hacen aquí? ¡¿Que quieren?!- grité con una voz quebradiza.

-Nada. Solo que vimos que ibas camino a un bosque. Es que, estábamos yendo a la fiesta... claro, pero si tú no ibas... ¿qué? ¿No te invitaron?

-No quise ir.- contesté, evitando cualquier contacto visual con ella.

-En fin, nos llamó la atención el hecho de que estabas entrando en un bosque. Eso nos extrañó bastante, así que te seguimos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieren?- pregunté, encogiéndome de hombros. La mirada que Rarity me dio muy mala espina, ya que ésta era burlona. Llena de malicia y un toque de maldad. Yo arqueé una ceja y crucé los brazos, esperando una respuesta. Para mi sorpresa, no fue la pelimorada la que contestó.

-Solo ver tu... peculiar diario.- respondió Rainbow, arrebatándome la libreta.

-¡Dámela!- grité, halando el objeto hacia mi.

-Ou... chicas, creo que Twilight no quiere que revisemos su diario.- mencionó, con el mismo tono, Flttershy.

-Quiero que me lo den, porque de lo contrario, se arrepentirán de habérmelo quitado.- advertí, pero ellas solo sonrieron. Rainbow me escupe en la cara, a lo que yo tuve que soltar la libreta y limpiarme, solo que al hacerlo, el objeto es apoderado por la ojirosa, así que lo tira al suelo y lo pisa. Luego lo recoge, y se lo da a Pinkie, quien empieza a romper sus páginas. Fluttershy lo toma y se lo da a Rarity. Ella me lo entrega totalmente roto. Las lágrimas no evitaron salir.

-Aquí lo tienes, llorona. Así aprenderás a no meterte con nosotras- dicho eso, se voltea junto con las otras, dispuestas a irse; pero cuando lo iban a hacer...-¡Ah! Y por si no te queda claro...- me dio un golpe en la boca y unos en el estómago, haciendo que sangre y caiga al suelo.-... espero que esto te refresque la memoria a la próxima.- luego, se fueron.

Yo solo lloré en el suelo, totalmente herida, tanto física como emocionalmente. Mi noche estaba arruinada, e iba tan bien... como las odio. La verdad, son unas groseras e insensibles. Unas malcriadas, unas hijas de papi. No pude creer lo rápido que se me estropeó la noche. No pude creer lo feliz que me sentía, y lo mal que me llegué a sentir en tan poco tiempo. ¡No podía! ¡No me entraba en la cabeza!

Solo me quedé ahí llorando por unos minutos, hasta que decidí secar mis lágrimas e irme a casa. Tomé mi rota libreta y algunas páginas que se encontraban en el piso, y me fui del lugar cabizbaja.

Al llegar a casa, mis padres no estaban, así que me encerré en mi cuarto y tiré mi libreta -o lo que quedaba de ella- en la cama. Me quité los calcetines y me senté en la silla de el piano que tenía en mi cuarto. Adoraba tocarlo, en especial cuando estaba triste. Toqué las teclas con delicadeza y comencé a desahogarme.

Esta iba a ser una noche casi perfecta... pero nada es eterno...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lo hice cortito, pero no importa. Solo espero que les haya gustado, y pos... ¡Comenten! **

**Dejen sus reviews para saber si les gustó o fue un asco.**

**Es por eso digo que comenten, critiquen, que confíen en mi ; ), que no muerdo, y que si les gustó le den a ese lindo recuadro que dice "Fav"! (Nadie está obligado a presionarlo : ))**

**Bye!**


	3. Flechada

-Creo haber encontrado una igual hace algunos días…- mencionó, mirando a la muñeca con detalle. Yo suspiré, mirando a ambos lados. Luego de unos incesantes segundos, pregunté:

-¿Dónde?- elevó la mirada, dejando ver su muy envejecida cara. Ese señor solo reparaba relojes y los vendía. Sin embargo, me era de confianza absoluta. Él miró a la vitrina y sonrió débilmente, como si estuviera recordando algo…

-En esa misma calle. Iba caminando con Spike.- miré con disgusto a otro lado, al tiempo que carraspeaba. Él señor comprendió.- Oh, pero si es que no te cae bien el chico…

-Para nada.- aseguré.- Me es una gota de amargura. ¡Agh! Es un niñito inmaduro…

-Solo tiene cinco años… tú eres seis años mayor que él, entiende que no piensan igual.- mencionó con su tono suave de siempre.

-¿Y? Yo a los cuatro yo sabía deletrear y sacar porcentaje. Ese pequeño lo único que sabe hacer es chuparse el dedo y sacarse los mocos.- musité. El señor me miró con los ojos brillosos, y luego desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, sacando otro ahogado suspiro. Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia la vitrina como él.- ¿Qué está viendo?- pregunté más calmada. Él me miró sin voltear la cara y sonrió de nuevo. Me tomó la mano y la volvió un puño junto con la mía.- ¿Qué hace?

-Solo dándote un pequeño obsequio…- contestó, soltándome. Yo abrí mi mano, para ver un pequeño collar. Solo era una cadeneta.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto, señor Fipke?

-Solo póntelo. Es algo que te hice con mucho cariño, Twilight.- explicó, volviendo a verme de frente. Yo me mantuve igual, viendo el objeto fijamente.

-Gracias…- tartamudeé.- Pero, ¿y la muñeca?

-Bueno… solo diré que es de trapo, muy antigua… será mejor que la cuides.- aconsejó, dando media vuelta y alejándose de mí, para luego irse a su salita donde reparaba los relojes. La tienda solo tenía mi presencia. Seguía con la misma posición.

Miré el objeto con una sonrisa de lado, luego cerré los ojos y suspiré. Me coloqué la cadeneta y me fui a casa, con la mirada baja y la cabeza en las nubes, sin darme cuenta de que me seguían. Llevaba un par de libros en una mano y mi bolso en la otra. El día era soleado; eran mediados de Agosto. Estaba a punto de salir a sexto. Mi interrogante era si me iba a ir tan bien como quería mi madre.

Los carros iban y venían, las personas igual, y yo iba a su paso. Todo iba rápido… demasiado para mi gusto. La mayoría de las veces me encontraba a las personas con la moda de ese entonces: celulares. Así es, ese aparato pequeño con teclado y una pequeña pantalla con letras en blanco y negro, que ahorita no es nada comparado con las tabletas y los iPhones, eran la moda de aquel entonces, mis tiempos. Pues, sí, se la pasaban hablando y enviando mensajes con esos bloques.

Yo, a diferencia de otras veces, me desvíe del camino para descansar en un lugar apartado de la multitud y el escándalo. Me dolía la cabeza de tantas cornetas que proporcionaban los carros y a la gente gritando como si estuvieran solos o en la jungla. Eso me era, y es, un total fastidio.

En fin, me dirigí hacia la costa, para luego internarme en la bahía. Caminé por la orilla de la playa, respirando el aire fresco. Estaba relajada y tranquila, pensando: "¿Y qué hay sí, algún día, yo paseo con otra persona a mi lado en esta misma playa? ¿Tomados de las manos? ¿Contando adivinanzas? ¿Riendo? ¿Disfrutando estar juntos?" Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, aunque, a veces esa posibilidad me parecía más una fantasía. No podía ser que alguien me amara, no siendo yo, tendría que cambiar mi actitud de chica reservada y solitaria para abrirme con esa persona. Pero se me hace tan difícil confiar en alguien…

Caminé con ese pensamiento por toda la playa, para luego dirigirme hacia un bosque cercano, donde había un río, el cual ahora no está muy apto para bañarse, que digamos… bueno, me senté a la orilla y me quité el calzado. Luego sumergí mis pies para tranquilizarme y borrar todo pensamiento negativo. Eso sí que es relajante. Pero, claro, como nada es eterno, esa tranquilidad se me fue. ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquila ni un solo segundo?!

Sentí una presión en mi cuello horrible que me obligó a quedarme quieta. Chillé con voz aguda, al tiempo que me empujan hacia el lago. No sé quién, pero alguien se posó arriba mío y no me dejó asomar mi cabeza a la superficie para tomar aire. Seguía teniendo su mano en mi cuello. Traté de salir, pero todo intento fue en vano. ¡Necesitaba aire!

En medio de mis mil y un intentos por salir viva de esa, otra persona se apareció al lado de la que me ahogaba. Ella llevaba una piedra, así que se me acercó y me rajó el brazo izquierdo y mi mejilla derecha. Con eso, voy perdiendo la conciencia, mientras veo unas manchas de sangre flotar por el agua… todo se volvió oscuro.

Claro, ese no era mi fin, ya que obviamente estoy narrando la historia con vida, y aún falta mucho más por contar. Entonces, ¿cómo sobreviví? Pues, solo sé que, cuando salí de mi inconsciente estado, me encontré con unos hipnotizantes ojos azules. Eso fue lo primero que vi. Estaba respirando con dificultad, y tosí un "poco" encima de aquella persona, quien se alejó un poco y sonrió al verme con vida. En ese instante estaba tan desconcertada y confundida… no sabía que había pasado, ni mucho menos quien era el imbécil que quería ahogarme. Yo cerré los ojos y suspiré con dificultad, tratando de pararme, pero unas manos me detuvieron y me hicieron recostar, de nuevo. Era el chico.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién eres?- pregunté con una voz débil. El joven se me acercó lo suficiente para que notara que él no era más que un simple niño, ¡Como de mi edad! Era un estudiante, lo supe por su uniforme. Él se recostó a mi lado.

-No sé qué pasó contigo.- mencionó, haciendo que yo sonriera inconscientemente al escuchar su inocente voz.- Lo que sí sé es que estabas medio muerta en el fondo del río. Temía que no estuvieras viva. Tenías una cortada en el brazo y otra en la cara. Te vendé con mi corbata, ya que la partí en dos. Claro, antes tuve que sacarte del agua, lo cual no fue un total problema. Lo que en realidad fue un GRAN problema, fue que…- paró en seco, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.- Emm… fue… hacer que volvieras a respirar…- terminó con nervios. Yo me senté de golpe con los ojos a punto de salir.

-¡¿Me besaste?!- grité.

-C-claro que n-no… solo te di respiración de…

-¡¿…Boca a boca?!- interrumpí. El chico asintió. Yo negué con una cara de asco.- Estás loco.- dije finalmente, parándome, tomando mis cosas y caminando lejos de allí.

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabes quién soy! ¡Ni yo sé nada de ti!- paré apenas terminó de decir aquella frase, y me volteé con cautela. El ojiazul se encogió de hombros al verme parar. Yo pensé: "Touché".

-Soy Twilight Sparkle. Tengo once años. Estudio en la escuela primaria Spring. Soy de sexto, y me gusta la lectura y la escritura, en especial la poesía.- me presenté, acercándome al muchacho.

-Hola, yo soy Flash Sentry. Tengo doce años. Estudio en la misma escuela. Soy igualmente de sexto, y me gusta la música, al igual que tocar guitarra.- sonreí y me le acerqué más, quedando frente a frente.

-Discúlpame por ser tan maleducada. Debí darte las gracias por salvarme. Te debo una.- aseguré con una mirada seria y baja. Él colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, a lo que yo pensé que iba a decir algo como "No es necesario" o "Tranquila, no hace falta disculparte" Solo que… este niño era total y completamente diferente….

-Me debes la vida, jovencita.- dijo. Yo me sorprendí por su respuesta, a lo que reí y asentí.

-Me temo que sí. Gracias por todo.- terminé, agarrándolo de la camisa y atrayéndolo a mí, robándole un pequeño pero dulce beso. Finalmente, me fui, dejando al pobre Flash confundido.

Ese fue mi primer beso, o al menos eso creo. La verdad es que estaba demasiado joven como para tener un novio, pero… tengo que agradecer ¿no? Bueno, de ahí me fui a casa, aún con la banda improvisada que hizo aquel niño. La verdad es que no me importaba en ese instante lo que dijeran mis padres sobre el por qué estaba mojada, o por qué estaba herida. Mi sorpresa fue que ni lo notaron. Subí a mi cuarto y me tiré a la cama, mirando al techo. Solté un profundo suspiro.

-Ay, Flash…- susurré, mordiendo mi labio inferior y cerrando mis ojos con una pequeña sonrisa: me habían flechado.

**¡Corto! ¡Lo sé! Pero es que qué no tenía nada más que poner y pues… no lo sé. Creo que cada vez los cap´s empiezan a ser más cortos…**

**Disculpas por no actualizar el viernes pasado. Pasaron cosas muy imprevistas n.n**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este cap, y recuerden:**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav!**

**Bye!**


	4. El primer día de clases (un giro en mí)

-_Ey, mocosa… despierta…_

-_¿Qué le sucede?_

_-¿Será que la drogaron?-_ y así iban mis compañeros el primer día de clases de sexto grado. Yo, ni pendiente de sus comentarios. Sólo me interesaba una persona: Flash. Ayy… ese niño que me hizo perder la razón todo el verano, y que no me la había devuelto aún en clases. Como lo pensaba, Dios… su sonrisa, sus cabellos, su voz, su forma de ser… y esos ojos… ay…

-¡A clases jóvenes!- gritó la subdirectora, haciendo que todos se formaran en la fila, excepto yo.- ¡¿No me oíste, niña?! ¡Dije a la fila!- volvió a gritar, refiriéndose a mí.

-Claro…- dicho eso, me posé donde debía con la típica sonrisa estúpida y enamorada.

-_Y a esta… ¿qué mosca le picó?- _preguntó Pinkie a mis espaldas. Yo suspiré.

Entramos a un salón un poco pequeño y lúgubre. Solo habían unos diez niños ese día, entre ellos Pinkie, Apple Jack y Flash, al cual no había notado por mis pensamientos.

-Muy bien, chicos, voy a ir a llamar a las dos maestras que les van a dar clase. Ustedes se dividirán en dos grupos en una semana, ¿ok?- dicho eso, la subdirectora se marchó.

Yo, tan distraída como antes, saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a hacerle la portada. ¿Y adivinen? La portada era un simple corazón con mi nombre y el de Flash dentro. Si, estaba mal, muy mal… en eso, se me acerca Apple Jack y se sienta a mi lado, viendo mi portada con una sonrisa de lado. Un sonrojo se formó en mi rostro al sentir la mirada clavada en mi dibujo por la chica _country._

-¿Qué miras?- pregunté secamente, como si no me hubiera avergonzado el hecho de que alguien viera mi súper secreto dibujo, que ya no era tan "súper".

-Sólo tu…- se inclinó un poco, para luego quedarse viendo el dibujo, inclinado la cabeza con la misma sonrisa. Yo miré hacia abajo igual de avergonzada.-… peculiar corazón…

-Sí… es solo un corazón. ¿Qué tiene de especial?- ella se volteó a mirarme, para luego reincorporarse y cruzarse de brazos. Levantó una ceja y bostezó.

-Bonito.- dijo finalmente con una pequeña carcajada, como si se estuviera burlando de mí. Dicho eso, se paró y se fue. Un mal presentimiento pasó por mi cabeza, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, dejándome atónita. Y pues… de mis manos fue arrebatado el cuaderno: Pinkie. Ella se detuvo a leerlo y luego me dio una sonrisa de lado, burlona y amenazante.

-¡Twilight está enamorada!- exclamó a los cuatro vientos. Yo volví a sonrojar, mordiéndome una uña.- De… ¡Un tal Flash Sentry! ¡Uy!

-¿Eh?- esa voz… no, no podía ser… ¡Tierra, si es de quien creo que es esa voz, trágame!

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces?- interrogó la pelirosa con un tono de curiosidad notorio.

-Sí lo conozco, pues soy yo. Y Twilight no vino hoy.- ¡Sí! No sabe de mi presencia…

-¡Ja! Aquí está, torpe.- oh, no…- Mira.- Dicho eso, me tomó del brazo y me haló a donde Flash, haciéndonos quedar frente a frente. Yo estaba más roja que un tomate, y el pobre más confundido que quien sabe qué.

-¿Twilight? ¿Llegaste?- preguntó con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

-Jiji… ¿sorprendido?- reí, encogiéndome de hombros. Él me miró de arriba abajo, manteniendo su expresión.

-Lo que dijo Pinkie…

-No es verdad. Recuerda que ella está loquita…- interrumpí nerviosa. Él se alejó de mí y rió nerviosamente. De nuevo, el mal presentimiento y los escalofríos invadieron mi cuerpo.

-¿A quién le dijiste "loquita"?- preguntó la pelirosa. Yo me mordí el labio con resentimiento.

-Ni que fuera la gran cosa.- contesté sin voltear a donde ella estaba.

-Créeme que para mí sí lo es,- dicho eso, me haló un pelo y me hizo voltear.- mugrosa.

-Miren quien habla…- hizo una mueca y me empujó, yo la hice caer, tropezándole.

_Torpe…_

Comenzó una pelea entre nosotras, y la verdad es que Pinkie no era tan buena como yo o como Rainbow. Odiaba admitirlo, pero con esa pelo de arcoíris hubiera valido la pena pelear que con esa chica ponqué. Aún con todos los malos golpes que daba Pinkie, yo igual terminé un poco magullada, pero no tanto como ella.

-¡Inútil! No podrías ni con una cucaracha. Ni podrías vencerme ni que te fuera la vida en ello.- hablé con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Y tú? Peleas como una nenita de cinco años.- se defendió ella. Yo fruncí el ceño, al tiempo que ella también lo hacía. Todos gritaban "Pelea, pelea…", todos menos Flash y Apple.

-Te voy a decir una cosa: no quiero seguir peleando.- anuncié.- Voy a volver a mi pupitre y seguiré con mi garabato.- ella se quedó callada e inmóvil, así que me dispuse a sentarme, cuando me volvió a jalar el cabello y me abofeteó. Yo quedé neutra.

-¿Qué te pasa, miedosa?- sí que quería pelear.

-Déjame.- fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Yo no me bajaría a su nivel. No esta vez.

-Miedosa, llorona, mocosa, mugrosa… no sirves… no vales nada, entiéndelo.

-Jamás lo entenderé.

-¿A no? ¡Yo haré que sí!- terminada la oración, comenzó a golpearme y a rasguñarme toda la cara, mientras yo gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Todos gritaban: "Dale, ¡Más duro!" "¡Hazla sangrar!" "Que se muera…" pensé que todo el mundo estaba en mi contra, y que todo o que dijo Pinkie era real. Pero…

-¡Déjala!- gritaron Apple Jack y Flash, tomándome del brazo y alejándome de la pelirosa.

-¡No te le acerques!- exclamó el peliazul, rodeándome en sus brazos, a lo que yo me acurruco en él.

-¡Suéltala!

-¡Jamás!

-¡Ahora sí!- iba a atacar a Flash, pero Apple se interpuso y la golpeó duro en la cara. ¡Uff!

-¡Que jamás!- y empezó otra pelea entre ellas. El ojiazul me dejó en la esquina del salón y me comenzó a limpiar el poquito de sangre que tenía en la cara, al menos no era nada. Yo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, estaba aturdida y no podía detallar nada. Solo estaba consciente de que estaba con Flash.

-Gracias…- él sonrió y me acarició.

-Solo no vuelvas a pelear, y siempre estaré ahí.- yo le devolví la sonrisa y lo abracé.

"_¡Pelea, pelea!" "Uhhhh" "Wuooooh"_

"_¿Qué pasó aquí?" "¡Twilight!"_

Todo se volvió negro…

* * *

Terminé en mi cuarto, me dolía la cabeza y seguía aturdida. Suspiré y me toqué la cabeza, para darme cuenta de que esta tenía hielo.

-Twilight… acá estoy…- susurró una voz en mi oído: Flash. Sonreí por instinto.

-Hola… ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Apple Jack? ¿Pinkie?

-Solo te trajimos a casa la profe y yo. Tenías las llaves en el cuello. Te veías mal… tus padres no están en casa…

_-"Típico"_

-Y las chicas terminaron en detención.- respiré ahogadamente y volteé, para ver unos hermosos ojos azules. Así que está a mi lado…

-De verás… muchas gracias…- me besó la nariz y yo reí.

-Sabes que estaré ahí para ti. No importa que.

-Y a Apple… dile que gracias…

-Sí.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos hablando. Mis padres volverían tarde, y lo sabía. Lo irónico fue que Flash se quedó a dormir en el ático y yo igual, y ningunos de mis padres se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Al menos…

Una amistad nació entre Flash y yo, al igual que con Apple. Pero, ¿quién diría que ella me traicionaría...? Claro, esa es otra historia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pff… esto de actualizar cuando no se debe no puede hacerse costumbre. Claro que no.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! A pesar que sean poquitos, pero son benditos ; )**

**¡Ya saben!:**

**¡Comenten! ¡Critiquen! ¡Confíen en mí ; ), que sigo sin morder! Y si les gustó, denle a "Fav"**

**Bye!**


	5. ¡La mejor noche de todas!

Los días fueron pasando, y Apple Jack y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanas. De igual modo, Flash y yo. El problema fue cuando pasamos a primer año. ¡Ash! Cambiar de colegio es algo súper horrible y devastador, pero, total, no se puede hacer nada. Así que, en la fiesta de Fin de Año, decidí disfrutar ese momento al máximo; pero, para no pasar de una al verano de aquel año, mejor les cuento que pasó aquella noche…

Los brillitos no dejaban de estar presentes en mi habitación, a causa de los pendientes que cargaba puestos y el collar que rodeaba mi cuello. Mi vestido era color morado oscuro con detalles negros. Él era escotado en la espalda hasta la mitad de esta; era muy ajustado por arriba y un poco suelto por debajo. Mi calzado era conformado por unas zapatillas del mismo color. Mi peinado era una simple cola de lado con el fleco tapando mi ojo izquierdo, y claro, como lo tenía muy largo, la coleta me llegaba hasta mi ombligo, a la vez que el fleco hasta mi hombro. Por último, el maquillaje era simple: un delineado color negro en mis ojos, con colita en el rabillo* y un labial rosa suave.

Me asomé por la ventana al estar lista y sentí el viento rozarme. Era la primera vez que me sentía emocionada por ir a una fiesta. Pensaba en las maravillas que me encontraría la llegar ahí. No sabía que era lo que me esperaba. Estaba nerviosa y a la vez feliz.

Escuché el llamado de mi madre diciéndome que habían llegado los ya antes mencionados. Sonreí, tomé un pequeño bolso, donde tenía mi libreta, corrí hacia la puerta y los abracé.

-¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Estoy tan emocionada…- exclamé, separándome.

-Muy bien. Vámonos.- dijo Apple Jack sin tantos rodeos.

-Adiós.- se despidió fríamente mi madre, cerrando la puerta en nuestras caras, dejando estupefactos a mis amigos.

-¿Ella es tu madre?- preguntó la ojiverde.

-Sip.- contesté, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Lo lamento…

-Tranquila. Estoy acostumbrada.

-Bueno, vámonos…- terminó Flash, encaminándose al auto junto con nosotras seguidas de él.

Camino al colegio, las risas no cesaban. La chica _country_ y yo no parábamos de enviarnos miradas discretas cuando queríamos que Flash no se enterara de algo, lo cual nos hacía reír a carcajadas cuando él quería saber de qué se trataba la "Charla". Tampoco faltaban las muestras de cariño por parte de el peliazul y yo; nos abrazábamos o nos dábamos unos que otros besos en la mejilla o en la frente, lo cual incomodaba un poco a la chica.

Llegamos a la anhelada fiesta, donde el aire era alegre y la música pegadiza. Jamás había visto a tantas personas reunidas conversando y bailando alegremente. Me sentí en casa, y mis amigos se encargaron de que siguiera así.

-Wow…- fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Ellos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar. Yo no me quedé atrás y me les uní.

La música era, simplemente, impresionante. Nunca había escuchado tan hermosa letra y, a la vez, tan pegadizo ritmo. Mi cuerpo se movía inconscientemente y la electricidad y la adrenalina me inundaban. Ya no podía detenerme, y con pasos vacilantes, me adueñé de la pista. No me gusta presumir… pero no bailaba tan mal.

-Woujo…- gritó Apple Jack. La multitud no tardó en hacerse presente, formando un círculo en la pista.

-¡Bailas bien!- se escuchó decir a lo lejos.

-Increíble…- susurró Flash, viéndome fascinado.

Por fin, algo que no me daba miedo mostrar. Claro, se me hacía difícil con madre vestido, pero me mantenía de pie. Además de la multitud, la envidia comenzó a apoderarse del lugar, ¿cómo lo sé? Lo sé porque veía la cara tan desagradable que cargaba Rainbow, la cual me empujó y empezó a bailar en mi lugar. Bueno, no bailaba nada, pero nada mal… no pronuncié palabra, solo continué bailando a su lado, formando una especie de competencia.

Al poco tiempo, comenzó otra canción mucho más movida, a lo que la pelo de arcoíris no tardó en jalar a un chico a la pista, para bailar con él. Nada vulgar. Yo, en respuesta, sonreí. Más, cuando iba a buscar a cierta persona para que me acompañara, esta vino a mí sin yo decir palabra.

-Acabémosla.- mencionó cerca de mi oído. Yo asentí.

-Con gusto.- dicho eso, comenzamos a bailar aquella música tan rítmica.

-¡Vamos, Twilight!- exclamó la ojiverde.

-¡Tú puedes!- gritaron algunas personas a favor de mí. Eso nos ayudó a motivarnos.

Bailábamos y bailábamos… el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas, pero en el buen sentido. Ambos fijados en la mirada del otro. Mis manos, en ocasiones, se rozaban con las de mi compañero, causando leves sonrojos en nuestros rostros. Sin querer, nuestros cuerpos se fueron uniendo a medida que pasaba la canción. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que terminó esta, quedando frente a frente. Aunque, no se podría decir lo mismo de Rainbow, quien se moría de envidia por vernos a los dos juntos, o bueno… tal vez demasiado juntos…

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!- gritaban los presentes, incluida la _country_. Jajajaja…. Como la "odiaba" en ese instante… bueno, como dice el dicho: "si no puedes contra tu enemigo, únetele" y eso fue lo que hicimos Flash y yo.- ¡Wouuuuuu!

-Fifiuuuu…- silbó la ya antes mencionada. Yo estaba más roja que un tomate. O peor, que mi propia sangre… aunque, eso no me importaba. Solo me importaba una cosa en ese momento, o mejor dicho, una persona: Flash.

A pesar de estar disfrutando el momento, las leyes de nuestro cuerpo interrumpieron el beso. (Estúpido oxígeno… aunque, te necesito para vivir). Nos separamos, escuchando un montón de aplausos por los presentes.

-Este no fue el primero, Twilight…- susurró el ojiazul.-… pero tampoco será el último…- ese comentario me hizo chillar de la emoción, pero claro, en un tonito bajo. Me mordí el labio y me separé de él.

-¡Amiga!- gritó Apple Jack, abrazándome.- ¡Qué atrevida!

-Gracias, gracias…- reí y me volteé a donde Rainbow, quien me veía con una cara de "esto no queda aquí".

-Vamos a comer algo, ¿quieren?- ofreció Flash.

-¡Claro!- respondimos ambas.

Bueno, el resto de la noche estuvimos conversando y riendo. Me encantó haber ido al baile. Y lo mejor fue el momento en el que dieron la última canción, ya que me aferré a mi niño (así le decía yo) como si no hubiera un mañana. Fue mágico…

La noche cerró con broche de oro al irme a mi casa y saber que sus padres eran igual de descuidados que los míos, por lo que se quedó a dormir en mi casa. ¡Fue la mejor noche del mundo!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Iba a colocar más detalles, pero me cansé de escribir y, con el calor que hace, me estaba convirtiendo en "Gianval a la broaster" por eso lo cortito y resumido :3**

**¡Un abrazo desde mi querida Venezuela!**

**Comente, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó, denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**

***Es como el maquillaje de Trixie (BajoTerra)**


	6. Algo con que sentirme identificada

Debo admitirlo: a pesar de estar en verano y despedirme de las tareas y las clases, mi expectativa de ese entonces sobre "El mejor verano de todos" se había ido abajo. ¡No sabía que hacer! Me aburría el hecho de no poder salir con mis padres o no ver a mis amigos. Fue horrible. Me la pasaba mordiéndome una uña o escribiendo en mi libreta cosas sin sentido. ¡Ash! Ni tenía inspiración en ese entonces. Me hacían falta los consejos y chistes de Apple Jack, de igual modo, los abrazos y besos de Flash. Me moría por dentro. Casi ni comía y me estaba convirtiendo, técnicamente, en un palito de altura. Crecía, sí, pero no engordaba ni un poco. Mis padres se la pasaban en la disco y yo me veía en el espejo haciendo poses ridículas. Ay, lo que hace el aburrimiento…

-¡Aburrición!- grité, tirándome a la cama con pesar. Estúpidas vacas...- como te extraño, amor…- le hablé a una foto de Flash que tenía en mi bolsillo. Si preguntan, llevaba unos shorts grises y una franelilla negra. Mi cabello, un desastre. Mi cuerpo, daba lastima.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, comencé a retomar el piano. No lo tocaba mucho desde que conocí a mis amigos, pero no era mal momento para practicar un poco. Así que me senté con un aire cansado y toqué una tecla, para luego presionarla después de acariciarla con suavidad. A penas escuché el sonido que produjo el piano, una tranquilidad inmensa llegó a mí; tenía ya mucho que no tocaba. Sonreí con inconsciencia y me dispuse a seguir tocando… una melodía se me vino a la mente y una nueva letra salía con dificultad por mi boca a medida que pasaba la canción.

-Please…- susurré no muy segura de lo que decía. Aclaré mi garganta y paré de tocar.- Forgive me…- cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño, inclinando la cabeza: buscaba una buena letra y una buena melodía. Un dedo tocó un acorde, a lo que dije:- But…- abrí los ojos y dirigí mi vista al instrumento. Bufé y me paré. Tomé mi libreta, un lápiz, me recogí el cabello con una gancheta y me puse manos a la obra…

Ideas y más ideas llegaban a mi mente. El lápiz borraba, o agregaba más… mis dedos tocaban el piano con inseguridad, a la vez que la letra se dificultaba con cada nota. Eran… las nueve de la noche, más o menos. Mis padres no estaban en casa, así que no tenía problemas en gritar de frustración cada vez que algo me salía mal, pues así no me decían: "¡Cállate, idiota!" O… "¡¿Eres loca o te la das?!" Y cosas por el estilo. Me revolcaba en la cama, volvía al piano otra vez… me sentaba en la cola, o me acostaba en ella. ¡Hasta en el piso escribía! Era increíble cómo se formulaba mi proceso de "Inspiración" y "Adaptación".

Me preparé un chocolate y seguí trabajando en mi nuevo proyecto. ¡No me iba a fallar! Así que no paré esa noche. No lo iba a hacer. No me detenía por nada… y continúe… tardé como tres horas o más en ese trabajo, pero lo logré. Al menos lo hice. ¡Por fin! ¡Una canción que no apeste! Aclaré mi voz y acomodé mi libreta para que pudiera ver, puesto que no me había aprendido la canción. Así que comencé:

Please, please, forgive me…

But i won´t be home, again…

Maybe, someday, you´ll look up,

And, barely conscious, you´ll say to no one:

"Isn´t something missing?"

You won´t cry for my absence, I know.

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn´t something missing?

Isn´t someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won´t try for me, not now!

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I´m all alone…

Isn´t someone missing me..?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed…

Knowing you don´t care!

And if I sleep just to dream you,

I´ll wake without you there!

Isn´t something missing?

Isn´t something…

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won´t try for me, not now!

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I´m all alone…

Isn´t someone missing..?

Isn´t someone missing me..?

Suspiré y solté la tecla con lentitud. Celebré dentro de mí al escucharme cantar tan bien. La verdad, no me salió nada mal… aunque, algo triste, y la verdad ni idea para que utilizaría esa canción, o a quien se la cantaría. ¿A Apple Jack? No… ¿A Flash? Mucho menos. ¿A mis profes? Gracias a Dios, no los volveré a ver… ¿A mis compañeros? Ellos se irán a otra escuela mucho mejor que la mía… ¿A…? ¿Nadie? Entonces, ¡¿Para qué inventé esa canción?! ¡¿Para cantarla en el baño?! ¡No! Entonces… ¡Agh! Ni idea…

Me acosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos. Reposando mi muy cansado cerebro, a lo que llegan mis… esperen… y si se la llego a dedicar a… ¿mis padres…? ¡No! ¿De donde sacas eso, Twilight? Ellos no son tan malos... ¿o sí?

_-¿Crees que ya esté dormida?_\- preguntó mi progenitora desde abajo. Yo presté oído a lo que decía. Me paré y apoyé mi cabeza de la puerta, para escuchar mejor.

-_Claro. Es muy tarde_.- comentó mi padre.- _Además, debe estar cansada de tanto bailar._\- ¿bailar? ¿Desde cuándo yo bailo? Ou... la fiesta... pero, ¿cómo se enteraron?

-_Eso es cierto. Ay... nuestra pequeña ya está creciendo..._\- suspiró mamá. Ahí quedé en shock, simplemente, estupefacta por lo que estaban diciendo, es decir... ¡No es posible! Con todo lo que me dicen a diario... ¿la disco los cambió? ¡Imposible!

-_S__erá mejor dormir.- _recomendó papá.

-_Muy bien. Buenas noches...-_de ahí en adelante, todo fue silencio. Yo me sorprendí por todo aquello. ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

Miré mi libreta encima de la mesa auxiliar. Por un momento pensé que lo que había escrito era pura basura. Así que me le acerqué y la abrí. Dudosa de lo que iba hacer, estuve a punto de romper la página donde había escrito mi canción. No lo hice, pues, lo que pasa una vez, se repite de nuevo ¿no? Pues, ¿que pasaba si mis compañeros de liceo eran iguales que los de mi escuela? Al menos tendría algo con que sentirme identificada. Decidí dejarlo todo como estaba... por ahora...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cap basado en mis ABURRIDICIMAS vacas de semana santa. No sabía qué hacer y siempre me la pasaba escribiendo cosas que, obviamente, no iba a subir porque era puro Spam, o al menos eso creía yo.**

**Por fin! Algo decente, no largo, pero a tiempo. ¿A qué no se lo esperaban de mí? **

**Bueno, me despido agradeciendo de corazón sus reviews. Me encantan.**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**


	7. No por ahora

¡Septiembre! ¡Había llegado septiembre! Al fin algo de entretenimiento escolar. ¿A donde iba? A uno de los peores liceos de la ciudad, pero, ñeh... al menos no estaría sola, en casa, o con alguno de mis compañeros malvados. Lo malo es que no estaría ni con Apple Jack, ni con Flash. Yo no me opongo a ir para allá, pues entiendo que mis padres no tenía suficientes recursos como para inscribirme en un lugar como ese. A pesar de que jugaran lotería...

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y yo me encontraba en la sala, leyendo un libro. Tranquila y sin ninguna distracción, escucho las llaves abriendo la puerta de la casa. Veo la silueta de mis padres,quienes se acercan con su típica cara amargada. Me tiraron encima mi nuevo uniforme. Lo miré con resignación y volteé a verlos con una sonrisa, pero ellos pasaron de largo. Entraron a la cocina y mi madre toma el celular. Empieza a llamar a alguien, preguntándole que número había salido. Me quedé esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella, la que pensé que sería negativa. No, todo lo contrario: echó un grito de alegría y dejó caer el aparato. Eso me sobresaltó de tal manera, que salté del mueble con sorpresa. Con un aire nervioso, me interné en el lugar y vi a mis padres besándose. Por alguna razón, ya no me era asqueroso. Me limité a preguntar:

-¿Pasó algo por aquí?- mi progenitora suelta a mi padre y me ve con una sonrisa. Extraño...

-Hija, empaca tus cosas: nos mudaremos.- levanté una ceja. ¿A qué se refería con "mudarnos"?

-No lo entiendo.- el hombre que me dio la vida se me acercó y me contestó:

-Somos ricos. Nos iremos de este mísero pueblo y te inscribiremos en ese liceo que tanto te gusta...- me congelé. ¡No podía ser posible! No quería tocar de nuevo con mis antiguos compañeros... ¡No la misma tortura!

-No...- susurré con la mirada gacha.

-Si... nos desharemos de ese piano. Mientras, podrás estudiar algo de medicina.- mencionó mamá como si se tratara de algo bueno. Noticia: ¡No lo era!

-¡¿Medicina?! No quiero ser médico...- exclamé. Ella deshizo la sonrisa que llevaba. Algo me decía que no iba a durar esa expresión.

-¿A no? No importa, estudia lo que te dé la estúpida gana, con tal de botar ese piano y quitarlo de mi vista, todo estará bien...

-¡No estará bien!- refuté.- ¡No botarás el piano! Es mi vida. ¡Al igual que la poesía! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Todo! Me separaste de uno de ellos, pero no harás lo mismo con lo demás. ¡Te lo aseguro!- dicho eso, me interné en mi cuarto y me senté en mi cama con furia.- ¿Qué le hace creer a esa vieja que me quitará todo lo que tengo? ¡No!- murmuré.

-_Demoleremos la casa, y nos desharemos de un piano._\- dijo mi madre desde abajo. Al parecer, hablaba por teléfono.

-¡No lo harán!- grité. No me escuchó, lo cual fue irónico...

Luego de media hora, mi madre entró a mi recamara y me miró seriamente. Yo estaba escribiendo en mi libreta, subí la mirada con extrañeza y miré a los lados, esperando que no fuera conmigo quien estaba molesta. Obvio, si era conmigo.

-¿Vas a dejar ese piano?- me preguntó tranquilamente. Yo respondí:

-Jamás.- esperando a que se fuera y me dejara en paz, volví a retomar mi escritura, a lo que me es arrebatada la libreta por parte de mamá. Ya estaba suficientemente rota, ¿por qué no la dejan de una vez? En fin, leyó mi poema y frunció el ceño.

-¿Pierdes el tiempo en estas tonterías?- me preguntó indignada. Asentí con miedo.- Con razón eres tan mongólica...- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que yo escuchara. Es que ese era el punto...- ¿Y por qué tan rota y desgastada?- interrogó, viendo el objeto con cuidado.

-Unas compañeras lo rompieron... pero lo reparé.- contesté con la vista gacha. Mi madre lo cerró y sonrió de una forma no muy bonita. Eso si da mala espina... ¡Claro! Lo rompió y lo pisó. ¿En serio? ¡Me llevó como una semana repararla! No importa... puedo volver a rehacerla.

Fingiendo que no me importaba lo sucedido, me levanté y me encogí de hombros. Eso enfureció a mi madre, causando que me lesionara con su uña. Si que las tenía largas... ¡Parecía un gavilán! Cerca del ojo, recibí una pequeña cortada. Eso era... algo cotidiano ya...

-¡Me llevaré ese piano!- gritó, saliendo del lugar.

-¡Te odio! ¡Siempre lo haré!- exclamé, recogiendo los restos de la libreta.- La odio...

En la noche, dormí en una colcha, pues ya habían empacado todo, incluyendo mi cama. Al día siguiente nos mudaríamos. Al terminar de cepillarme, me recosté en la colcha y quedé pensativa: ya no era la misma familia "humilde" de antes, sino una más rica, con mucho dinero, demasiado tal vez... y ya no estaría en la misma casa, ni en el mismo colegio, pero si con los mismos compañeros, claro, exceptuando a Flash y a Apple. Que importaban, de todos modos, las probabilidades de volvernos a encontrar eran escasas... tomé una de las desprendidas páginas de la libreta y comencé a leer. Por su puesto, ahí estaba mi canción. Sonreí y encendí una linterna, pues las luces estaban apagadas. Leí con un aire entre alegre y cansado.

-¿Ninguno me extraña?- me pregunté en susurró, al leer el coro. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, a lo que veo un pedazo de vidrio en el suelo. Al parecer, a los de la mudanza se les había roto un espejo; pero... ñeh... no importaba, ya que eramos ricos y... podríamos comprar muchos más. Con duda, tomé el pedazo de vidrio y lo miré resignada a hacer algo de lo que después me arrepentiría, y que no volvería a hacer... en un par de años. Pude ver mi reflejo, y no me alegré mucho al verme. Por alguna razón, ya no era la misma niñita de antes, me sentía más triste... más mal... a veces, raras veces, en las noches pensaba en suicidio, pero se me pasaban... ahora no: me sentía deprimida, mal conmigo misma, sentía que el mundo se me iba abajo y que no podía hacer nada bien; sin embargo, de un minuto para otro pasaba de estar triste a estar feliz, a sentir que era capaz de todo... me sentía muy bien por ser quien era... parecía loca.

Con un extremo del vidrio, apunté a mi muñeca con la mano temblorosa, sudoración fría y una respiración agitada. Finalmente, rajé parte de mí con el objeto, causando una pequeña, pero notoria cortada en mi muñeca. Chillé un poco, al ver lo que yo misma me había hecho. Eso no me gustó, así que guardé a el causante de mi nueva herida en un bolsito que cargaba a un lado.

-Ahora no me servirás de nada, pequeño...- susurré, apagando la linterna y dirigiendo mi vista al bolso.-... pero en un futuro me serás muy útil...

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**No sé que decir, de verdad. Solo... gracias, y un perdón :)**

**Por alguna razón, un párrafo de este cap es basado en lo que me pasa a mí en este momento. De verdad pienso que estoy loca, que soy bipolar o algo así... pero luego digo: "¡No maches! Sabes bien que estos cambios pueden ser por la pubertad" aunque a veces no creo eso.**

**Dejando a un lado el tema... ¡reviews! Recuerden que no es tan difícil colocar una opinión al respecto ;)**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**

**PD: Guest, lo lamento, no sé mucho sobre esa serie... y no sé donde podrías conseguir una... pero, ¡Suerte!**


	8. Hola, pequeño

Deslicé mi dedo por una de las paredes de mi habitación, mi nueva habitación. Observaba con detenimiento cada rincón del lugar, y miraba con recelo todos los objetos que mis padres me había comprado. La verdad, esa habitación era cuatro veces más grande que mi antigua recamara, mientras la de mis padres parecía del tamaño de la antigua sala, ¡o mucho más grande! Ya nada sería lo mismo para mí. Ahora tenía mi propio baño, un cuarto solo para la ropa, toda una peinadora del tamaño de una de las paredes... cualquiera diría que era la niña más feliz del mundo. Obvio, no lo era.

¿Qué pasó con el piano? ¿Qué pasó con la casa? Bueno, el piano se quedó en mi antiguo hogar, el cual, finalmente, no fue demolido por nadie. Al parecer, sería vendida a una chica joven, muy linda. Claro, ella pagó por la casa, pero no la ocupó ni nada por el estilo. Quedó abandonada, junto con el piano, el cual fue el único objeto móvil que ocupaba el lugar.

-¿Te gusta? Ya sabes, lo mejor para nuestra pequeña.– mencionó mamá, quien entró a mi habitación de una sola, asustándome por completo.

-Me extraña que de un momento a otro hayas considerado atenderme.– volteé, notando que el comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a mi progenitora: su cara le delataba.- No pongas esa cara, sabes muy bien que hace no mucho, tú me tratabas como si fuera un animal. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?– no dijo nada, más bien, volteó y se marchó sin articular palabra.– Eso creí.

Había anochecido, a lo que creí que era un buen momento para salir a caminar. Mis padres se estaban arreglando, mientras yo preparaba la cena que ellos me habían mandado a hacer. Tarareaba mi canción mientras servía la cena. Me quité mi delantal y fui a prepararme para salir. Me sujeté el cabello en una alta cola de caballo, llevaba uno pantalones cortos, hasta las rodillas, mientras mi camisa era tan solo una camiseta de mi banda favorita, color negro. Unas chanclas era lo único que llevaba en mis pies. Tomé mi libreta y le miré con tristeza: no iba a aguantar otro golpe, eso era seguro.

–Sé fuerte...– susurré, y salí de la habitación con el bolso de siempre. Mis padres ya habían comido y me habían dejado los trastes para que los lavara. Salieron sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Suspiré y me fui a lavar.

Tras eso, salí de mi casa y caminé por la zona. Mis vecinos eran mucho más refinados, las calles más limpias, los arboles más pequeño y verdes, las luces eran abundantes, las estrellas más notables, el lugar mucho más extraño, para mí... observé todo extrañada. Todo era nuevo e interesante. Esa urbanización se encontraba en una montaña, por lo que decidí ir a un risco, el cual sería mi nuevo lugar favorito, claro, no por muchos años... Me senté en la quebrada y vi la ciudad; parecía un pesebre. Pude ver mi casa, y el campo, también la escuela, parte del río en donde conocí a Flash, y donde casi muero. Miraba fascinada todo. Bajé la mirada, recordando donde me encontraba ahora. Las lágrimas salieron: no podía aceptar el hecho de estar lejos de mis dos amigos, y del señor Fipke. Saqué la muñeca de trapo de mi bolso, y la abracé. Me recordaba mucho a él, a ese señor que poco a poco me fue odiando, gracias a Spike. Mi vida se iba desmoronando, lo reconozco. La solté y miré la cadeneta, otro regalo de ese humilde señor.

–¿Dónde estarán?– sentí un roce en mi brazo: era un gato color blanco, con hermosos ojos azules. Sonreí y lo cargué; era muy cachorro.– Pequeño, ¿qué haces acá? ¿Te perdiste?– maulló agudamente, a lo que lo coloco en mi regazo.– Tomaré eso como un si.– le acaricié la cabecita, mientras él ronroneaba. Sequé mis lágrimas y lo metí en mi bolso.– Yo te cuidaré, y no te dejaré nunca.– me paré, emprendiendo mi camino hacia la casa.– Te llamaré... jum... ¿qué sexo eres?– pensativa, lo cargué de nuevo, mirando a ver que género era: macho.– Bueno, te podría llamar Raul. Si, así te llamaré.– lo volví a colocar en su lugar y seguí caminando.

Llegué a casa, salí corriendo hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. Coloqué al gato en una gran almohada y le lancé un oso de felpa, para que jugara. Me quité las chanclas, viendo como jugaba con el pequeño peluche. Quedé enternecida.

–Parece que no estaré sola después de todo...

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**¡PERDÓN! De verdad, disculpas por el retraso: problemas de la escuela.**

**Claro, sé que un "Disculpa" no compensará el retraso, ni mucho menos lo corto del cap _y lo rápido_, pero hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance...**

**Cambiando de tema, ¿pueden creer que hay tres suicidas en mi colegio? Dos de mi salón y una de otro, pero del mismo grado. O.o y se veían tan felices. Claro, sus muñecas los delataron, incluyendo lo que había en el bolso de uno: navaja y cuchillo. Total, el mundo está cada vez más loco, aunque de verás quiero ayudarlos :( uno de ellos es de mi grupo, un gran amigo mío T_T**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**


	9. No seré la misma, eso es una promesa

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- interrogó la Directora a Pinkie Pie, quien ya me tenía largo rato en la mira. Su reacción fue una mezcla de extrañeza, odio y disgusto al verme. Por supuesto, ¿quién va a verte con cariño y alegría teniendo una historia no muy agradable entre ustedes? Pss... solo un demente. Y aclaro: Pinkie, a pesar de todas sus niñerías y comportamientos de niña necia, no era, en lo absoluto, una demente; aunque ella me diga que yo si lo era...

-Pinkie Pie.- contestó seriamente. Todos los alumnos de mi nueva sección estaban en una fila, uno al lado del otro. Y, ¿adivinen? Toqué con todas las chicas que me molestaban. Eso era el resultado seguro de: cinco años más de pura tortura. Claro, aunque me imaginaba lo peor, la verdad es que mi estadía en la secundaria no fue tan mala después de todo. Eso sí, si sufrí, y mucho más que antes. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No fue exactamente por el hecho de hacerme bullyng, fue por algo que contaré más adelante. Por ahora, enfoquémonos en lo que ocurrió ese día.

La Directora se llamaba Celestia, mientras su hermana, Luna, era la subdirectora. Ninguna me cayó mal en ese entonces, ya que no me hacían daño, en mi cara. A mis espaldas, no paraban de burlarse y reírse de mí. Ambas, mis supuestas "amigas".

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó Celestia. Yo bajé la mirada con nervios. Lloraba por dentro, pues sabía, en lo más profundo de mí, que esos próximos años iban a ser de pura tortura. Claro, mi dicho en el entonces era: la mejor manera de no quebrar un corazón es demostrar que no tienes uno. Fría, respondí:

-Twilight Sparkle.- contesté, alzando la vista y forzando una sonrisa.

-Jum... corazón de piedra, ¿no?- dijo con un tono de burla hacia mí. No articulé palabra, y volteé a otro lado, ella me encaró.- Eso lo veremos.- me soltó bruscamente, a lo que Rarity me susurra:

-Buena suerte, Twilight Saprkle.- esto último, lo dijo con un aire risueño. Mis lágrimas se contenían, tenía que soportar. Ella notó lo lloroso de mis ojos y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.- ¡Miren! ¡La corazón de piedra va a llorar!- sentí como sus miradas se clavaban en mí, y las risas flotaban en el aire, dándome más y más puñetazos. Me quería morir.- Eres patética, un hazme reír, estúpida, fea...- me tomó de la barbilla y me dijo al oído.- Un fracaso...- eso me atravesó el alma, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y yo me arrodillé, chillando por tales risas. La Directora ya se había ido, puesto que yo era la última en aquella fila. Comenzaron a retumbar más risas. Como deseaba tener a Flash, allí, protegiéndome. Pero la cruel realidad, es que en esta vida se vela por uno mismo. Así que me paré, y con furia le golpeé en la cara. Todos nos rodearon, claro, ella salió del círculo formado por nuestros compañeros, y empujó a Rainbow hacia el centro, para que yo peleara con ella. Era una cobarde.

-A ver que nuevas técnicas has aprendido, mocosa.- mencionó, preparándose para la pelea. Yo negué, aún con mis lágrimas en la cara.

-No pelearé contigo; estoy harta, cansada ser maltratada, por ti, por los compañeros, por mi familia. Por años he sido humillada, y ya me he cansado. ¿Podemos hacer las pases?- pregunté, extendiendo mi mano hacia ella, para que la estrechara. Me miró con resignación , tomó mi mano y la haló, tirándome al suelo, el cual estaba lleno de lodo, por la lluvia. Me levanté y me limpié un poco. Las lágrimas cesaron.- Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. Solo, aléjate lo más que pueda de mi persona, ¿quieres?- al parecer, no debí decir que no quería tenerla cerca, pues ya sabía como hacerme molestar: angustiándome con su presencia.

Fui al tocador, y me arreglé. Comencé a limpiarme, pensando que estaba sola. Me miré en el espejo, y por alguna razón, no me gustaba nada de lo que veía. Una voz comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza. Al parecer, ella también estaba en mi contra.

-_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta ser quien eres?-_ preguntó con burla. Volví a sentirme débil.-_ ¡Vamos! Se supone que eres fuerte, ¿no? Pues, ¡Demuéstralo!_\- mis manos se posaron en el fregadero, y el llanto comenzó. Lo que no sabía, era que alguien me estaba observando.

Saqué el pedazo de vidrio de mi bolso, viéndolo temblorosa. La voz volvió a sonar cuando lo coloqué en mi muñeca.

-_No vas a hacer eso, ¿cierto? Dime que no lo harás..._\- mi mano estaba temblando increíblemente. Estaba en medio de una lucha entre el sí y el no. Lloraba y lloraba teniendo al vidrio justo en el lugar donde lo quería, pero, no pude. Me consideré cobarde al soltarlo, y dejar que se rompiera en más de tres pedazos diminutos. Me arrodillé y seguí llorando.- Tus amigas tenían razón: eres patética. Jajajaja...

Me largué de la escuela, sin la intención de volver en una semana. Nadie notó mi ausencia...

En la noche, me senté en mi escritorio, y volví a ver mi libreta. Ya no aguantaba el acoso de mis compañeros. Quería morirme, dejar el dolor. Pero, eso no se podía, pues era súper cobarde, o al menos así me consideraba después de haber roto el fragmento que me iba a cambiar por completo la vida. Me fui al baño, el cual tenía un enorme espejo. Miré con odio a la persona reflejada allí: yo. La voz volvió a sonar, mientras Raul se internaba en el lugar. Yo lo cargué y lo monté en mi cama, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Pequeño, quédate acá, por favor. Estaré bien.- el felino maulló y se recostó. Volví al baño y cerré la puerta con llave. Pero al mirarme al espejo, mis ojos se aguaron, y el corazón se me estrujó.

-_Nunca te van a querer como eres_.- no podía creer que mi yo me odiara. Es decir, ¡yo me odiaba! ¡¿Desde cuándo eso era normal?!- _¡Mírate! Me das vergüenza, Twilight._\- me iba a morir, eso era una promesa, pero nunca creí que yo misma sería la causante de mi muerte.- _¡Eres una cobarde! ¡Una demente! ¡Loca! ¡Psicópata! ¡Inservible!_\- todas la palabras hacían un eco, y me iban vaciando. Cada vez, me sentía más inhumana. Todos los insultos que alguna vez me hicieron comenzaron a hacerse presentes...

_¡Despierta, idiota, o llegarás tarde a clase!_

_Patética. Es una completa buena para nada..._

_Es que está loca ¿o no lo ves? _

_¿Qué me harás ahora, mocosa? ¿Me vas a "golpear"?_

_¡Mocosa! ¿A quien le hablas? _

_Jajaja... si está loca. _

_Es una llorona. No le hagan caso. _

_Con razón eres tan mongólica..._

_Eres patética, un hazme reír, estúpida, fea..._

_¡Un fracaso...!_

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh...!- grité, golpeando sin conciencia el espejo, el cual se partió y causó un gran estruendo. Al menos mis padres no estaban en casa. Los fragmentos cayeron en el fregadero y la sangre se escurrió por mi mano. Desesperada por tanta sangre, salí a buscar algo con que limpiarme. Lo primero que vi fue el papel higiénico, así que tomé en exceso de él y traté de secar la sangre. Mi respiración era muy agitada. No quité la improvisada venda por miedo a ver que era lo que mi torpe mente había hecho, así que me paré. Miré el espejo con tristeza.- No volveré a ser la misma... es una promesa...

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Vuelvo y repito: este fic va a ser muy fuerte, ¿bien? Bien.**

**Recuerden que actualizo los viernes, pero esta semana, el vecino se me puso de malas, no me prestó Wi-Fi... y no pude continuar. Recuerden que espero sus pochongos, lindos y tiernos reviews...**

**Un abrazote a DarkDawn2000 y a DeviLau Hills. ¡Las quierooo!**

**Así que comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**


	10. ¡Estás devuelta!

Luego de dos semanas, me había dispuesto a volver. Mis padres me habían dejado sin comer por cuatro días y la verdad me estaba muriendo de hambre. Lo único que tomaba era agua. Pero mi aspecto no podía ser peor: estaba totalmente desaliñada y flaca. Estaba pálida y mis cabellos parecían un nido. No sabía el por qué me había bajado la autoestima tan rápido, pero ya ni quería verme en el espejo. Obligatoriamente, tenía que arreglarme para ir al colegio. No iba a presentarme como un monstruo. Para nada. Eso sí, "que a esas chifladas ni se les ocurra dirigirme la mirada", me decía.

Me levanté gracias a los gritos de mi mamá. Había llevado, la mayoría de la semana, en mi cuarto. Por tal razón, salir sería como un gran premio para mí. Me fui a bañar. ¡Uy! Aún recuerdo lo frío del agua. Me estremecí al sentir un escalofrío en mi cuerpo por el contacto que tuve con ella. Al salir de la ducha, tuve miedo de voltear al espejo: no quería verme. Si lo hacía, de nuevo esa voz insistente me iba a acosar, diciéndome que "Nunca te van a querer así como luces" o cosas por el estilo. Evité no verme, pero fue imposible. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Odiaba mi cuerpo, como me veía… ahora todo lo que las chicas me habían dicho empezaba a "cobrar sentido". Me consideraba fea, y mucho más no comiendo esos últimos días. Miré mi mano, y aún se notaba la cicatriz de aquel corte. Ya no dolía, pero me causaba malos recuerdos.

Me vestí con mi uniforme de siempre: una falda negra que tapaba mi vientre y llegaba hasta la pantorrilla; una blusa morada, con una corbata negra, y zapatillas del mismo color, con medias blancas, hasta las rodillas. Mi cabello era exageradamente largo. No me lo había cortado desde que tenía seis años. En efecto, llegaba hasta un poco más por debajo de mi cadera. Solo lo peiné y lo dejé así. Me maquillé un poco para que no se viera lo mucho que había llorado, y el descuido que pasé esas semanas.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, me miré de nuevo al espejo y sonreí. Mi gato se encontraba en mi peinadora, viendo atento lo que hacía. A la primera sonrisa, mi gato maulló con un tono risueño. La voz en mi cabeza me dijo: "¿A eso llamas sonreír? Si fingir una sonrisa para que nadie sospeche es lo que quieres, entonces hazlo bien" Ok, con razón se rió el gato. Una sonrisa crédula, ¿no? Bueno, tendría que empezar a practicar, y así fue. Borré mi sonrisa y miré una revista que estaba al lado de Raúl. La tomé y observé con detenimiento a la chica sonriente de la portada. Volví mi cara al espejo, y sonreí de oreja a oreja. El gato volvió a maullar. Era obvio: algo le faltaba a mi sonrisa para que fuera verdadera. Bajé la mirada y pensé: "¿Qué es lo que hace que una sonrisa sea, de verdad, convincente?" Volví la vista al espejo y sonreí, pero esta vez con la nariz algo arrugadita, los ojos un poco cerrados y… ¡Voalá! Ya estaba. Raúl se bajó y me rozó con su cola mi pierna. Salí corriendo hacia abajo para ir al cole antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Adiós, mamá! — exclamé, tomando el deseado desayuno y corriendo hacia la sala, para despedirme de papá.

—¡Que tengas un buen día, papá! — volví a exclamar, saliendo de la mansión, dejando a mis padres más que desconcertados por mi "positiva" actitud.

Troté hasta el cole, con una enorme sonrisa. Entré a clases, con una manzana para el profe, dejándola en el escritorio para que él la viera cuando entrara. Ese día vería la clase de mates. Me senté en el asiento de adelante, sacando mi desayuno. No estaba sola en el salón, pues allí se encontraba uno de los cerebritos del grado. Lo saludé con la mano y volví mi vista al sándwich. Embelesada por el aperitivo, abrí mi boca para probarlo. Claro, tenían que venir las estúpidas de Fluttershy y Pinkie a arrebatarme mi comida. Con el bocado en la boca, vi con tristeza mi preciado sándwich. No había comido en cuatro días completos, ¡cuatro días! Y justo cuando iba a probar comida, ¿ellas la botan al piso? ¡Eso no tiene perdón! Claro, traté de calmarme y no comenzar una pelea, así que solo recogí lo que antes era mi desayuno y lo boté a la basura. Neutral, me dirigí a mi asiento y les saludé.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo les fue el fin de semana? —se me quedaron viendo totalmente extrañadas por mi reacción. No dijeron nada.

—_¿Es en serio? ¿No te vas a defender, miedosa?_ _—_preguntó mi conciencia. Yo elevé una ceja, sin que me importara la presencia de las chicas.

—No es buen momento. —contesté en mis adentros. En eso, llega el profesor.

Luego de ver clases, me dirigí a la sala de música que supuestamente había cerca del patio. Fui hacia allá a ver si podía entrar en clases de violín y piano. Al llegar allí, vi que, en efecto, si había una sala de música. Logré divisar una guitarra, lo cual me acordó a Flash, y luego vi un piano, lo cual me convenció para que yo entrara. El lugar tenía unas grandes ventanas de vidrio en lo que tenía que ser pared, para que los del pasillo no se acercaran a chismosear. Ok, al menos, estas debían ser a prueba de ruidos, ¿no? Bueno, no era así. Creyendo que estaba sola, me senté en una silla que encontré y comencé a ver las partituras. No me parecieron algo difícil, así que empecé a tocar.

You call me out and tie me tough with love, with love

You find my flaws, my teeth, my claws, with love, with love

Cause every time I'm slippin' away from myself

You're the one that moves me like nobody else

Cause when I'm down and I'm done

And I'm coming unplugged

When I'm ready to fall, you're the one

Always holding me up, with love (oh no no)

Wound down, when I'm coming undone (no), you're always there with love

When I'm down and when I'm out, when I fall, you're always, always, always,

Always there

Cause when I'm down and I'm done

And I'm coming unplugged

When I'm ready to fall, you're the one

Always holding me up, with love

When I'm down and I'm done

And I'm coming unplugged

When I'm ready to fall, you're the one

Always holding me up, with love

Recuerdo que la canción se titulaba "With love" de la cantautora "Christina Grimmie". La verdad, me pareció tierna la letra. Terminé de cantarla, así que tomé mis cosas, y… la partitura junto con la letra. Quería anotar esa canción en mi libreta, pues no la había traído a clases por miedo a que me la volvieran a destrozar. Abrí la puerta, para notar a muchos chicos y chicas, viéndome con asombro, entre ellas las manes, quienes estaban más que sorprendidas. Al parecer, me habían oído cantar. Me extrañé al verlos de tal forma, y también porque me estaban viendo justamente a mí. La estupefacta confrontación duró solo unos segundos, pues se escuchó un aplauso muy animado entre los que estaban allí. La persona dueña de aquellos aplausos y gritos se abrió paso a la multitud y me vio con mucha alegría. Por alguna razón, esas pecas que cargaba, ese peinado, esa piel, y, por sobretodo, esos ojos se me hacían muy familiares. Miré a la chica de arriba abajo, vestida con un estilo _country_. Espera, ¿_country?_ ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si ella era…!

—¡¿Apple Jack?! — exclamé, abriendo mis ojos desmesuradamente. Ella asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo grité y me lancé encima de ella, abrazándola. Mi amiga correspondió con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Twilight! — las manes se nos quedaron viendo. Yo volteé aún sin soltar a Apple, viendo como una sonrisa malévola se formaba en sus rostros.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Me cansé de ser impuntual, es por eso que, a partir del otro viernes, actualizaré cada dos semanas, ¿les parece? Así podré hacer los caps más largos y más decentes.**

**¡Un lector más se unió a este pequeño grupito! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, Broni.**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí , ; ) que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**

**PD: ¡no puedo creer que ya vaya por el cap 10! :O**


	11. ¿Feliz?

Luego de varios días, todo parecía estar mejorando: Apple Jack había vuelto conmigo, gracias a sus tíos. Además, mis padres no parecían tratarme tan mal como antes. ¿Mis compañeros? ¡Increíble! Ya no me molestaban, y lo más raro, fue que las manes no se volvieron a meter conmigo. Todo, en parte, era sospechoso. Sin embargo, con trece años, yo no veía nada malo en aquello. Pero, ¿saben? Algo de malicia me hubiera venido bien en ese entonces.

Ahora bien, ¿por qué cambiaron su actitud conmigo? ¡¿Todos?! Bueno, ¿recuerdan aquella vez en la que media escuela me había visto cantar? Pues, ese talento se hizo notorio, al igual que mis poesías. Empecé a ser cool, como se dice hoy en día. Todos me trataban como tal, y miles de chicos me echaban ojo. Me la pasaba, no solo con mi chica _country _favorita, sino que también salía con Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Todos me "querían", y eso me había hecho más animada, y más risueña.

Los profesores me trataban de maravillas, y la Directora, junto con su hermana, me daban oportunidades para actuar en varias actividades en el cole, en la radio, etc. Mis padres se sentían orgullosos de mí, y me complacían en lo que yo quisiera, cuando quisiera y como quisiera. Lo tenía todo... o, al menos eso era lo que yo aparentaba...

¿Un día normal en la secundaria? Bien, esta es mi historia en ese lugar.

Era un miércoles, 23 de mayo del 2003. Estaba alistando mis cosas, para ir a Canterlot High. Terminé de colocar mi cuaderno de biología en su lugar y cerré el bolso. Raúl se encontraba viéndome atentamente. Le sonreí y le di un caramelo que cargaba en un bolsillo. Me vi en el espejo y maquillé un poco mis muñecas, ¿por qué? Ya deberían estar haciéndose una idea, me imagino; pero para que se les aclare la respuesta, se los diré más adelante.

Salí de mi habitación con mi sonrisa típica, y falsa. Mis padres me habían hecho el desayuno, pero en vez de que ellos no me dejaran comer, ahora era _yo_ quien no quería probar bocado. Todos los días despertaba con deseos de morir, pues, en el fondo, me sentía vacía, y tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba logrando mi objetivo. Dejé la bolsa del desayuno en la mesa y salí en mi nueva bici.

El cielo estaba nuboso, pues en esas épocas, era obvio que lloviera un poco. Mis vecinos me veían como una niña positiva y animada. Feliz, se podría decir. Me saludaban a medida que yo andaba en la bicicleta. Les ofrecía una mirada alegre a todo el mundo. Estaba feliz, o bueno, triste, por dentro. O, ¡no lo sé! Solo sé que estaba, en parte, feliz, y en parte, triste. Confundidos, ¿no? Pues, yo también.

Al llegar a la escuela, mis "amigos" me comenzaron a rodear.

-Amiga, ¿por qué no contestaste mi mensaje ayer?- preguntó Rarity, rodeando mis hombros con un brazo. En el entonces, mis padres me habían regalado un pequeño teléfono; tomaba fotos, grababa sonidos y tenía música, pero no más de ahí.

-Lo lamento, se me descargó. Pero esta tarde hablamos sin ningún problema, amiga.- contesté, con un tono desconocido para mí. Asintió sonriente, y se alejó.

-¡Oye, Twilight!- exclamó Pinkie.- Recuerda que tienes que grabar la canción en mi teléfono.- recordó. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Eso está pendiente, nena- entramos en la institución. De repente, la Directora Celestia se me acerca corriendo, con una sonrisa. La miré de arriba abajo, como si ella estuviera loca y yo lo estuviera haciendo notar.

-¡Sparkle! Grandes noticias.- anunció. Me encogí de hombros, mientras ella me hacía una seña para hablar en su oficina. Les ofrecí una mirada a mis amigos de "ya vuelvo" y me encaminé con ella hacia donde había encomendado. Me interné, me senté y vi como ella daba pequeños saltitos hasta sentarse en su silla. Le miré con una cara extrañada y una pequeña sonrisa, fingiendo, todo aquello, normal.

-Parece que es importante.- comenté, riéndome un poco por la actitud de la Directora.

-¡Claro que lo es, Twilight! No sabes cuanto, cariño.- reí de nuevo, viendo risueña a su hermana, Luna.

-Solo presta atención.- fue lo único que me aconsejó. Volteé de nuevo hacia Celestia, quien se tranquilizó un poco, sin quitar su alegre mirada.

-¿Entonces?- continúe, para que ella me dijera de una vez por qué tan alegre y satisfactoria actitud.

-Twilight, el Alcalde vio una de tus actuaciones, acá en la institución. Le maravilló tu talento, así que se tomó la molestia de preparar una competencia entre las escuelas de todo el país. Es un programa, que se grabará en vivo a público nacional. También se subirá a internet.- hizo una pausa, a lo que yo le doy una seña para que continuara. Es decir, no tenía todo el día. Prosiguió:- A fin de cuentas, me pidió que te preguntara si querías participar. ¿Qué dices?- informó.

Quedé pensativa, algo alegre por la noticia, pero no tanto por tener que ser tan conocida. Era un gran paso, aunque algo me decía que no debía aceptar. Claro, como yo era necia, y no quería decepcionarla (ni mucho menos a mis amigos), entonces, me digné a decir, sin pensar dos veces:

-Bueno... creo que está bien. Participaré.- ¡Estúpida! Si tan solo no hubiera aceptado, todo hubiera sido diferente. La Directora se paró y me abrazó. Esa hipócrita...

-Gracias, amiga. ¡Gracias!- le correspondí al abrazo, pero al dirigir la mirada de nuevo hacia Luna, supe que algo no andaba bien, ya que su mirada era fulminante. De seguro era algo furtivo, que no me convenía descubrir. Ignorando por completo lo visto, me separé.

-¿Y cuándo será?- pregunté, fingiendo emoción.

-El treinta de junio del próximo año. Sabes que debemos prepararlo con mucha anticipación, y además, hay que ensayar.- respondió. Yo asentí. Me dirigí hacia la salida, pero Celestia me tomó del hombro, lo que me hizo voltear.- Gracias por aceptar.

-No hay de que. Nos vemos.- salí del lugar con algo de nervios por la cara que tenía la subdirectora. No había quitado su expresión desde que acepté. Pero mi inocencia me tapaba la posibilidad de que hubiera algo malo tras todo aquello. Cuando ya estaba lejos de la dirección, Apple Jack me abrazó por detrás, estremeciéndome.

-¡Te felicito!- exclamó, reí y le miré de frente.

-¿Oíste lo que dijo?- interrogué, algo sorprendida.

-¡Claro! Será algo que retumbe por todas las paredes de Canterlot High. Tú serás famosa.- mencionó, tratándose de algo bueno. Forcé una pequeña risa, como si eso me gustase. Claro, en el fondo, lo que sentía era que eso fue lo peor que me podía estar pasando. Con remordimiento en mis palabras, y no muy segura de lo que diría a continuación, grité:

-¡Lo sé! ¡¿No es eso emocionante?!- mi "emoción" pareció convencerla de verdad, ya que me volvió a abrazar. Le correspondí, ahorrándome el no tener que llorar por engañar a una gran amiga. Pero me sentí extraña al escuchar un pequeño sollozo por su parte, el cual se ahorró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que la escuché. Traté de ignorarla.

-_Si tan solo supieran quién eres..._\- dijo la voz en mi cabeza. Ya no me molestaba, es más, ahora me tomaba en serio lo que decía. Eso a la larga, me fue destruyendo.-_ se darían cuenta de lo, ¿feliz? Nah... de lo triste y miserable que te has vuelto por dentro._\- escupió con desdén. En seguida, Apple Jack se fue caminando hacia la clase de biología, dejándome preocupada por sus incesantes y silenciosas lágrimas: temía que estuviera sufriendo lo mismo que yo.

-_Por ahora, es mejor dejarlo así.-_ y emprendí mi camino hacia el salón de dicha materia.

-Entonces, las moléculas se unirían...- hablaba el profesor, de semblante serio e intimidante, como todo maestro de secundaria. Yo prestaba hasta la más mínima gota de atención a lo que decía. Tomaba notas y eso. Claro, mi atención se centró en otra cosa luego de recibir un papel doblado a la mitad, algo manchado y arrugado: Rainbow me lo había tirado de la nada. Al verla, ella me señaló a Kevin, un chico de la clase, que era del grupo popular, y del grupo de los lindos. Él me sonreía con una mirada coqueta. Lo observé extrañada, pensando: "este que querrá" y luego miré la carta. La abrí. Decía:

_twilight miamor kiero desirte lo mucho que te amo..._

_eres mi sol mi luna mi todo_

_me preguntaba si kerias venir a mi casa esta tarde?_

_ATT: kevin_

-Si quieres conquistar a una chica, será mejor que aprendas a redactar y a mejorar la ortografía.- murmuré, algo indignada por como me invitó a su casa. Volteé con una pequeña y burlona sonrisa.- Kevin, yo...- un carraspeo me hizo voltear hacia donde estaba el profesor, quien me veía de manera acosadora.

-Si no le interesa la clase, se puede retirar.- anunció, refiriéndose a mí.

-Em... claro, profesor. Puede continuar.- el Maestro volvió a su explicación, con un tono de voz más estricto y severo. Volví a anotar los puntos importantes por un momento, hasta que recibí otro pedazo de papel, esta vez abierto. Decía:

_si o no?_

Rodé mis ojos, pensando en rechazar su propuesta. Es decir, ¿así pretendes conquistar a una chica? ¿Qué es escritora? Ps, ajá, ya salí a abrazarte. Pero a penas iba a colocar mi lápiz en el papel para marcar "No", otro carraspeo me entretuvo, pero esta vez, no fue exactamente del profesor de quien vino, sino de Rarity, quien asentía para que yo aceptara, seguida de Pinkie y Fluttershy. Me mordí el labio y volví mi vista a la carta.

-Estúpida sociedad.- me dije, escribiendo "Sí". Lo envié a donde Rainbow, y ella se lo pasó a Kevin. Al ver la respuesta, escuché susurrar un "¡Yes!"

-¡Riiiiiiiiing...!- sonó el timbre.

Salí de la clase de literatura, que venía después que la de biología. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir al baño. Al menos solo quedaba una clase para poder irme a casa, o al menos a la de Kevin. Sin embargo, en este caso yo no aguantaba las ganas que tenía de ir... así que salí corriendo hacia el baño. El retrete era un asco, pero no tenía de otra. No me senté. ¡Puaj! Ni loca lo haría. Al salir, me solté el cabello para peinarlo, y miré lo largo que se encontraba, en el espejo. Necesitaba un corte.

-¡Nena!- exclamó Rarity, entrando con las demás a la habitación. Me sobresalté y volteé hacia ellas.- Necesitas un corte, ¡y urgente!- afirmó, como si me hubiera leído la mente. Pinkie se colocó una mano en su barbilla, pensativa. Las miré, sin decir palabra. Eran mis amigas, sí, pero seguía teniendo mis sospechas.

-Tranquila, tengo una tijera por acá. Así estarás presentable para ir a la casa de Kevin.- mencionó la chica panque. Abrí los ojos de sobremanera, asustada por decir "Tijera" ¡¿qué acaso planeaba cortarme el pelo?! Me guiñó un ojo, colocó su bolso en donde estaban los lavamanos y sacó una gran tijera.

-Wow, ¿por qué esa tijera para ir a la escuela?- interrogó Apple Jack, señalando el objeto con intimidación. Tragué saliva fuertemente.

-Es que tuve que ordenar mi cuarto, y como yo soy las que se arregla el pelo a sí misma, entonces guardé mi tijera en el bolso para ahorrar tiempo. Al parecer, no la he sacado.- contó.- Bueno, momento oportuno, ¿no?

-Eso no importa.- cortó la pelimorada.- Empecemos con un ligero corte de cabello, ¿te parece?- yo asentí, no muy segura. Pinkie tomó la tijera y la colocó a la altura de mi nuca.

-¿Tan corto?- preguntó Rainbow, cruzándose de brazos, como de costumbre. Me preguntaba lo mismo en mis adentros. ¡Tan corto no!

-Sí. Así no se le enreda. Aunque...- pensó la ojiazul (Rarity).- sí, deberías cortarle más bajo.- la pelirosa asintió y bajó hasta los hombros.

-¿Así?- interrogó.

-Mejor.- afirmó Fluttershy. Sin más preángulos, pasó la tijera entre mi cabello y lo cortó. Fue sorprendente la cantidad de pelo que cayó en el piso. Cada segundo me era eterno, veía mis cabellos caer y caer... ¡¿Por qué?! Bueno, eso me pasaba por no negar y oponerme a su idea. Aunque, después de todo, sí me hacía falta un nuevo look. Finalmente, me vi en el espejo, viendo mi cabello hasta la altura de los hombros. Me lo toqué, en un estado de completo Shock.

-¡Hermosa!- exclamó Pinkie, viendo maravillada su trabajo.- Aunque la pollina no está a su altura, así que si te la corto, no hay problema, ¿cierto?

-No...- tartamudeé. Sin pensar en como me veía en el espejo, pasó la tijera rápidamente. ¡Era una idiota!

-Mejor, mucho mejor.- aseguró ella, dejando la tijera en una encimera que estaba frente al espejo. Me quedé viendo el objeto con atención. Eso hizo que Apple, a diferencia de las otras, se quedara conmigo. Las demás, se me quedaron viendo un poco, me adularon y luego se fueron charlando; aunque Pinkie dejó su tijera, ninguna se dio cuenta, solo yo.

-¿Por qué la ves así?- preguntó la _country, _con una voz diferente a la que usaba con las chicas. Como si no me importara lo que decía, volteé a mirarla.- No planeas hacer lo que no pudiste hacer la otra vez, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?- devolví la interrogante, temblorosa por lo que quería decir con todo aquello. En seguida, mi mente dio para poder darme cuenta a que se refería, y era nada más y nada menos que al primer día de clases.- ¿Qué sabes?- esta vez, lo pregunté con voz acosadora. Sin decir nada, tomó mi muñeca, abrió la llave del fregadero y me la mojó. Restregó un poco para quitar el maquillaje que había en ella, dejando descubiertos mis rasguños, los cuales eran recientes, largos y notorios.

-Me refiero a esto.- señaló. Quedé helada.- ¿De veras eres feliz, o sólo sonríes?- Me soltó y salió del lugar. Yo permanecí en mi posición. Esa chica parecía detective.

-No puede ser...- fue lo único que logré decir.

Me fui hasta la casa de Kevin, con él. Iba en bici, el chico igual. Reíamos. Yo trataba de ocultar mis muñecas a toda costa, pues no había traído suéter, ni mucho menos el maquillaje. Llegamos a su casa. Fue un completo caballero al abrirme la puerta para que yo pasara primero. Era muy cariñoso, y apuesto.

Su hogar parecía una mansión: la cocina, los baños, a sala... ¡Era hermoso el lugar! Me invitó a ver su habitación, finalmente, pues parecía que la había remodelado. Entré y la vi por todos lados. Obvio, lo que todo hombre tiene en su habitación son posters y un televisor.

-Lindo. Pero, ¿dónde están tus padres?- pregunté, sonriendo y observando todo con atención. Kevin se sentó en la cama, mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

-Ellos, no están.- contestó, acercándose a mí. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, así que volteo, para encontrarme frente a frente con él. Me ruboricé y mi corazón se aceleró al verlo tan cerca. Tenía un poco de miedo de por cómo me veía.- Te ves hermosa, cariño. Te queda bien ese corte.- acomodó un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocó tras mi oreja. No podía articular palabra por su cercanía. Me tomó de la cintura, a lo que yo me estremecí. Estaba temblando, con sudoración fría. Tragué saliva fuertemente, viendo como él me besaba el cuello.- Estás muy quieta... yo te haré inquietar.- eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Quedé con estupor por unos segundos, hasta que al descarado se le ocurrió subirme un poco la camisa. Ahí si reaccioné, me zafé de su agarre y me paré, totalmente pasmada.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-N-nada... yo... tengo que... je...- salí corriendo hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con llave. Me deslicé contra la puerta, tratando de recuperar mi respiración; jamás había vivido una experiencia así. Ordené mis pensamientos en mi cabeza, cuando logro captar lo sucedido, tapándome la boca, asombrada por lo que acababa de pasar.- Dios...

Llegué a casa, escapando por la ventana. Mis padres me saludaron, pero ni pendientes del corte. Me anunciaron que, en un rato, era el ensayo de canto. No tocaba piano, nada más que en el colegio. Así que asentí y subí a mi habitación, desesperada. Tiré mi bolso y me recosté en mi cama. Raúl se me montó encima, maullándome para que lo alimentara. Suspiré ahogadamente y me paré, buscando el trozo de pizza que había dejado una noche atrás. Estaba bajo mi cama, así que lo tomé y se lo di al pequeño, quien se lanzó encima del alimento y comió. Me parecía raro el hecho de estar con un nuevo look y nadie en la casa lo notara.

Me dirigí hacia una pequeña cartelera, que tenía mis horarios. Saqué una chinche que había de más, y sin control alguno, magullé como pude mis muñecas. Tenía problemas, lo reconozco. Claro, ahora estoy satisfecha de haber parado con eso. Aunque, la yo de ese momento sí se cortaba, por lo cual seguí rasguñando, ya no solo mis muñecas, sino que también las piernas. La sangre se derramaba y mi mente me decía, sin ningún remordimiento ni compasión:

-_Te lo mereces..._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Mejor, ¿no? Largo, ¿no? A tiempo, ¿no? Pues, a partir de este momento, así serán las actualizaciones, señores!**

**Gracias por sus reviews... ¡Gracias!**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**

**PD: el fic lo hice más detallado y un poco más largo, pero... se borró. Por eso acá tan rápido ;)**


	12. Los mejores padres del universo

—¡Adiós, nena! — exclamó Rarity, al tiempo que yo salía de la escuela. Ese era el último día de clases. De nuevo, a las aburridas vacaciones. Claro, no serían tan aburridas después de empezar con mi entrenamiento más seguido de las clases de canto. ¿Piano? Lo volví a descuidar por pasar más tiempos con mis "amigas".

Era un día soleado, aunque suene cursi. Las nubes grises se encontraban algo lejos, cerca de las montañas. Se veía que en la noche iba a llover. Me fui con calma hacia mi casa, poniéndome una capucha por si las moscas, ya que cargaba mi suéter, color negro.

A pesar de la hora, el sol era tenue, casi ni notable. A paso lento caminaba, con la mirada gacha. Pensaba en mis nuevas vacaciones, en cómo me iría en todo ese transcurso. Las manos en el bolsillo, una mirada perdida y la cabeza en las nubes era lo que llevaba.

Entré en mis pensamientos, de nuevo. Pensé en Flash: ¿me habrá olvidado? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Está bien? ¿Está mal? ¿Está vivo? ¿No lo está? ¿Habrá conseguido a otra?

sigue soltero? Respuesta: no sé.

Luego, pensé en Apple Jack: ¿será que está enojada? ¿El próximo año le volveré a hablar? ¿Seremos amigas otra vez? ¿No tengo esperanza? ¿Querrá irse del colegio? La respuesta: no sé.

Pensé en las chicas, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy: ¿de verdad me quieren? ¿Por qué cambiaron tanto conmigo? ¿Por qué me odiaban? ¿Será que me tratan bien, pero hablan mal de mí a mis espaldas? ¿Me estarán haciendo una trampa? Respuesta: no sé.

Por último, mis padres: ¿por qué me odiaban tanto? ¿Qué les hizo cambiar? ¿Será la popularidad? ¿Las calificaciones? ¿Otra cosa? ¿Quieren algo de mí? ¿De verdad me aman? Respuesta: ¡no lo sé!

Mi cabeza se volvió una ensalada, no sabía qué pensar. Las palabras de las personas que me rodeaban eran unas, y sus hechos otras. Me preguntaba si lo que hacía estaba mal, si no debía dejarme manipular, de nuevo.

Tan hundida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no vi a Kevin pasar a mi lado. Noté su presencia cuando posó su mano en mi hombro. Me sobresalté de tal manera que di un brinco. Me miraba con una sonrisa que ni yo conocía. Le observé de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Suéltame, idiota. —escupí con rencor y desconfianza, pues todo ese año, descubrí que ya tenía a media escuela como ex. Me alejé de él con algo de miedo, debo admitir.

—¡Vamos, Twilight! No me vas a decir que me odias solo por lo que pasó la otra vez. —rió, como si fuéramos amigos o algo por el estilo.

—¡Ja! Pues me oyes bien, niño: sí lo estoy. Y no sólo por eso, sino también porque crees que tienes a todos ante tus pies, cuando en realidad ere un descarado…

—Pues lo seré, cariño, — interrumpió, dejando en claro que conmigo no estaba nada apenado. Arqueé una ceja, indignada por como se dirigía hacia mí. — pero de mí no te escapas.

—Eso está por verse. — musité, alejándome de él, a paso rápido. Lo que no sabía era que él estaba esperando a que me fuera, para luego tomar un atajo que lo llevaría al patio de mi casa.

Al entrar en la urbanización por donde yo vivía, pude notar que mis padres iban entrando a la casa, junto con Kevin. Fruncí el ceño de nuevo, fastidiada de ese niño. Así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, entrando a mi hogar y observando a los susodichos hablar en la cocina. Tiré mi bolso en el piso, entrando de golpe en el ya mencionado lugar.

—¡Twilight! No nos había dicho que tenía un amigo tan simpático. —comentó mamá. Quedé helada al verlo con esa sonrisa atrevida que lo identificaba. Carraspeé y bajé la vista.

—Se llama Kevin. —anuncié, olvidando por completo lo que iba a decir con respecto al chico, el cual se me acercó de una manera tan veloz, que no noté que me quería robar un beso. No reaccioné, simplemente abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate. Es decir, ¿cómo se atrevía hacer eso _en frente de mis padres_? ¡Cómo?

Se separó de mí después de tres segundos, al darse cuenta que no le correspondí. Él fue ahora el que carraspeó y se acomodó la corbata, algo incómodo por la situación. Yo seguía inmóvil, viendo al chico sumamente sorprendida, y a la vez molesta. Mis padres se confundieron por lo ocurrido, mas no se molestaron.

—Disculpa, Twilight. —dijo, finalmente, el joven. Me confundí con lo que dijo, pues primero me besa, y luego, ¿se disculpa? Eso fue algo inesperado, por completo. —De verdad no sabía que te daba vergüenza comentarle sobre nuestra relación a tus padres. — volví a abrir los ojos de sobremanera, dejando a mis padres boquiabiertos. Ok, ahora si entendí su comportamiento.

—¿Disculpa? — exclamó mi progenitora. Él se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el inocente. —¿Ustedes son pareja? — yo iba a negar esa idea, hasta que Kevin me colocó un dedo en el labio y me susurró al oído:

—Sé sobre tus rasguños en la piel, así que será mejor que no niegues la idea de que somos pareja a tus padres si no quieres que ellos sepan sobre eso. — me impresioné aún más por lo que me dijo: ¡¿Cómo rayos sabía sobre mis rasguños?!

Suspiré, rindiéndome sin ninguna escapatoria. Es que, no sabía cómo reaccionarían mis padres si se enteraran de mis lapidaciones. Tenía miedo de que me gritaran o algo peor.

—Sí, somos pareja hace unos meses, cuando fui a su casa. —mentí, llorando por dentro al tener que fingir ser novia de ese patán.

—Wow. —fue lo único que logró articular mi padre. Bajé la mirada, de nuevo. Sentí como el chico me rodeaba con sus brazos y me apegaba a él.

—En ese caso, me alegra por ustedes. —mencionó mamá, con una sonrisa forzada. Al parecer, aprobaba la relación. —Espero sean felices juntos. Yo, iré a preparar la sala para tu entrenamiento de canto; tienes que estar preparada para la presentación del año que viene. —dicho eso, se retiró con mi padre hacia la sala. Kevin se me acercó, pretendiendo besarme, pero yo lo empujé ésta vez.

—¡Ni creas que te voy a besar! — exclamé, molesta con el chico por su chantaje.

—Oye bien, Twilight, — se paró y me miró de frente, muy serio. —seremos pareja frente de muchos o de pocos, acompañados o solos, de noche y día. ¿Me oíste? No es una actuación hacia tus padres, sino la realidad. — aseguró.

—Y si no, ¿qué? — pregunté, restándole importancia a lo que haría. Je, pero no debí hacerlo.

—Bueno, en ese caso, — tomó mi muñeca y apartó la manga, dejando descubiertos los rasguños. —de esto se enterarán, no solo tus padres, sino también la Directora, los estudiantes, maestros vecinos, etc. ¿entendido? Porque sobre esto solo sabemos Apple Jack y yo. —me le quedé observando un rato. Aunque, después de todo, no tenía de otra que decirle que sí.

—Bueno, —suspiré— somos novios entonces. —él sonrió atrevidamente, y me abrazó. No tuve más opción que corresponder, con lágrimas en los ojos.

De repente, oímos un chillido que venía de arriba, y a la vez varias cosas cayéndose. Nos sobresaltamos y ambos fuimos a averiguar que pasaba. Al entrar en mi habitación, pudimos apreciar el desastre que hizo Raúl en la misma; el maquillaje por todos lados, la cartelera arañada junto con los papeles y las chinches en el piso… etc. Encontramos al gato debajo de una sábana.

—¡¿Raúl, que hiciste?! — exclamé. Kevin observó a la mascota y la cargó.

—¿Tus padres saben que tienes al animal? —interrogó, acariciando al pequeño. Volví a suspirar, y negué.

—Pero no me vuelvas a chantajear, ¿oíste? — avisé, tomando a Raúl y colocándolo en el piso, a lo que él se va debajo de la cama.

—Oh Twilight, ¿qué crees que dirían tus padres si se dieran cuenta de que tienes una mascota?

—No las aceptan. Y no les digas, o les contaré sobre lo que pretendías hacerme la otra vez. —amenacé.

—No te van a creer. Además, son tus padres, no los míos. Así que… yo gano esto. —aseguró. Arqueé una ceja, cruzándome de brazos.

—Ok, haz lo que quieras. Con tal de que no se enteren…—comenté. Un silencio se formó repentinamente, hasta que él me empujó hacia la cama y me comenzó a besar. Traté de esquivarlo y gritar, pero me fue imposible.

Sentí que estaba atrapada al notar que ya no llevaba camisa, ni él ni yo. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta. No podía hablar ni reaccionar a todo aquello. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en mis ojos. Hasta que oí a mi padre gritar:

—¡Twilight, a ensayar! — nunca pensé que su llamado sería mi salvación. Fue entonces que Kevin me soltó y rió lentamente.

—Te dije que no te salvas. Hay que terminar lo que se empieza, ¿no? — dicho eso, se colocó la camisa, se peinó y se retiró. Quedé igual de helada que la otra vez.

Lentamente, me fui vistiendo, tratando de olvidar lo vivido. Salí del lugar, sin notar que había dejado mi suéter en la cama, y que los rasguños estaban sin maquillaje, completamente descubiertos.

—¿Qué voy a cantar hoy? — pregunté, viendo como Kevin cruzaba la calle y se iba. Mis padres estaban sentados en el mueble más grande, con una libreta.

—¿Qué te parece Like you? —recomendó mamá. Yo asentí sonriente.

—Muy bien. Yo vuelvo en un segundo, ¿sí? Necesito hacer algo…—mencionó mi padre, caminando hacia afuera. Yo comencé a cantar.

Luego del ensayo, noté que papá no había regresado, y que mi madre me veía en los brazos, confundida. Decidí colocarlos detrás de mi espalda. Volvió a formarse un silencio, hasta que ella formuló:

—Te tengo un regalo. Espera acá. —dicho eso, se dirigió a su habitación.

No me iba a quedar allí, ya que tenía curiosidad de saber qué hacía mi padre. Así que me dirigí hacia el jardín, pero no estaba. Decidí volver a casa, pues no quería recorrer media ciudad buscándolo, porque en la casa no estaba. Me volteé, pero al dar el primer paso, me detuve en seco, al escuchar unas risas, murmullos y suspiros. Volví a voltear, y pude divisar a mi progenitor, besando a otra mujer. Quedé pasmada y a la vez indignada. Me les acerqué un poco y carraspeé, llamando su atención. Me hubiera gustado que vieran su estúpida expresión al verme.

—¿Así que pierdes el tiempo con esta mongólica?¿ Por qué no lo pensé antes? Mamá estará decepcionada. — mencioné. A diferencia de papá, la chica parecía de lo más relajada.

—Mocosa, tu madre tiene que aprender a compartir. En especial a un bombón como tu padre. — me crucé de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

—Ella no es así. Además, no me digas mocosa, que lo que tú haces no es nada digno de una dama.

—¡Pero no le digas! — gritó papá de repente. Reí.

—No le diré si me dejas darle una lección a esta idiota. —anuncié. —¡Ah! Y si terminas de una vez por todas con ella. Luego la paliza.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Pa! Le diré, y se molestará mucho. Además, estarás en la ruina, pues ella es la rica, ya que ganó la lotería. Tú solo te aprovechas de ella. —mencioné. Él bajó la mirada, la miró y le dijo:

—Ya la oíste. Adiós. — sonreí , viendo su indignada expresión. Saqué una chinche que tenía en el bolsillo de la falda. La mujer abrió sus ojos como platos al ver mis muñecas.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?! — chilló. Volví a reír.

—Tengo un gato muy travieso, señorita. —fue lo único que contesté, a lo que silbo, atrayendo a Raúl. Ese era como un llamado para el que lo entrené. —Raúl, acabala. — el animal se le lanzó encima y comenzó a arañarla. Papá abrió la boca al ver a mi mascota. —¿No es lindo? — pregunté, al notar la manera en que observaba la escena. Silbé de nuevo, haciendo que el gato parara y se acercara a mí. La chica se encontraba en el piso, con rasguños por toda la cara, las piernas y los brazos. Su cabello era un desastre. Me arrodillé y con la chinche, le hice un último rasguño en el labio. —Te vuelves a meter con mi familia, y las pagarás con tu vida. No creas que me tienes intimidada. — la amante sólo corrió asustada hacia la calle, perdiéndose de vista.

—¿Quién es ese gato? — interrogó mi progenitor, exigiendo una explicación. Me encogí de hombros.

—Es Raúl, lo tengo de hace un año. Tampoco le digas a mamá sobre él. Tenemos un trato. — papá me sonrió. Era la primera vez que hablábamos así. Finalmente, caminamos hacia la casa. Raúl se metió en una de las ventanas, pues sabía que no debía ser visto.

Al entrar, papá se fue a su habitación, mientras yo voy por un vaso de agua en la cocina. Pero al entrar en dicho lugar, me encuentro con una bolsa de regalo en el comedor. Así que me le acerco y leo la tarjeta. Decía:

_Twilight, querida, en estos días vi que_

_observaste algo muy peculiar en el mostrador de una tienda_

_. Así que supuse que te gustaba, por la forma de verlo._

_A fin de cuentas, espero que te guste. Lo compré para que pudieras ser feliz._

_Con amor: tu madre._

Me extrañé un poco. Pero sólo abrí el regalo: era una caja. Una pequeña caja elegante, como de esas que se usan para guardar el anillo de matrimonio cuando se va a proponer. La miré y luego la abrí. Mis ojos brillaron, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Tragué fuertemente saliva, sacando el presente: una hojilla de sacapuntas.

La observé detalladamente, para luego volver mi vista de nuevo a la bolsa; habían otras cosas adentro. La revisé y saqué un suéter morado junto a un polvo del color pálido que tiene mi piel. Finalmente, saqué una tarjeta que había en el fondo.

_El suéter y el maquillaje deberías utilizarlos si no quieres que te descubran._

_Ten discreción, cariño…_

_Y recuerda: una sonrisa confunde. Utilízala, es un gran accesorio._

Al terminar de leer, llevé todos los presentes al cuarto, donde estaba entrando Raúl a penas. Cerré la puerta con seguro, de nuevo. Iba a estrenar mi nueva hojilla, hasta que el maullido de mi gato me distrae.

—Shhhh, Raúl. Hay que tener discreción. — y al terminar de decirlo, comencé a rasguñarme.

Gracias, mamá. Gracias, papá.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**¡****Hola! De nuevo a tiempo. ¡Wi! Se siente bien.**

**Oigan, ¿a que no saben? ¡Voy a primer año! Hoy fue mi promo :D extrañaré a mis compañeros. En especial al suicida que les mencioné la otra vez. Antes de que se fuera, me dijo:**

"**Te admiro ¿sabes? Por tener muchos problemas, pero seguir con vida, y tener tus brazos limpios. Sé optimista, y nunca cambies. Te prometo que a la próxima me verás con una gran sonrisa, sin un abrigo y con las hojillas fuera de mi bolso. Es una promesa."**

**Y luego se fue :( pero bueno… **

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**

**PD: el próximo viernes es probable que actualice. Mas no les aseguro nada. **


	13. Dos nuevas heridas

—...y recuerden traer los globos para el evento. Sólo blancos y azules, ¿de acuerdo?— anunció el profesor de inglés. Era viernes, y a él le tocaba mencionar todos los detalles para el gran evento que se acercaba, llamado "Golden opportunities".

El maestro se despidió, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón antes que nadie. Faltaba una semana para el dichoso evento. Todos estábamos ansiosos, en especial yo. Pero claro, no era la única que iba a participar, ya que habían otros alumnos de otros colegios, como se mencionó antes. Lo bueno, era que yo era la última en presentar.

Al salir del lugar, Apple Jack se me acercó y me tocó el hombro, sonriéndome. Fingiendo no estar extrañada por ese acto, le devolví el gesto, a lo que la chica _country _empieza a caminar junto a mí, siendo rodeada por las demás. Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que utilizaríamos para el Golden opportunities. Me di cuenta de que todas tenían preparado un vestido, menos yo.

—Y, nena, ¿tú qué utilizarás? Me imagino que ya tienes un lindo vestido, pues de todas nosotras, eres _tú _quien va a cantar, y representar a nuestra escuela.— mencionó Rartity sonriente. Abrí los ojos de sobremanera, dándome cuenta de que no lo había siquiera elegido. Me mordí el labio y me detuve, dejando en claro que no había comprado nada.

—No me digas que no lo tienes aún.— dijo Rainbow, con un tono risueño. Yo negué, algo tímida. Ella me rodeó con un brazo mis hombros.—Lo imaginé, después de todo, eres tan olvidadiza, tímida, crédula, ingenua, estúpida, gorda...

—¡Rainbow!— gritó la pelimorada. Me extrañé con lo último que había dicho. Es verdad, ella me había insultado más feo antes, pero, por alguna razón, ese último insulto me dolió de verdad.— No le creas, cariño.— susurró, acercándose a mí con una sonrisa forzada que ni yo me la creí. Rainbow se apartó de mí y me observó nerviosa.

—¿Gorda?— repetí, dolida por eso. Miré mi cuerpo y los ojos se me nublaron. Rarity negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada. Estás bien así, cariño.— siguió. Levanté la vista, sin creerle ni una palabra. Le sonreí para que se tranquilizara.

—S-solo... iré a comprar algo en el comedor. Ahorita vuelvo ¿sí?— dicho eso, me encaminé hacia la cafetería.

—¡Claro! ¡Si nos buscas, estaremos en el baño!— exclamó, a lo que escucho por parte de Apple decir:

—Debo contarles algo...

Me fui a la cafetería, para sólo comprar un paquete de galletas y un jugo de manzana. Me senté en una mesa lejos de la multitud. Aislada en un rincón del lugar, me dispuse a comer mis galletitas, hasta que me acordé de el comentario que hizo Rainbow.

—"_Gorda..."_

¿De verdad lo estaba? ¿De verdad estaba gorda? Eso creí, por lo tanto, miré el paquete de galletas como algo malo. Me paré y me decidí a botarlo, hasta que una voz muy irritante me detuvo.

—Si no las quieres, damelas.— comentó Kevin, divertido. Volteé y le miré seriamente.

—Tómalas, no las quiero ver nunca.— anuncié, tirándole el postre. Él lo ataja.

—Pero si a ti te encantan.— mencionó extrañado. Yo bajé la vista.

—¿Crees que estoy gorda?— pregunté de repente. Kevin empezó a comerse las galletas mientras me veía como si estuviese loca.

—Bueno, si te quitaras el suéter, vería mejor, ¿no crees?— quedé pensativa y negué.

—No me quitaré el suéter.— afirmé con un tono frío. El chico rió levemente y me bajó el cierre de la prenda mencionada.

—Sólo veré el abdomen, no las muñecas.

—Ya no son sólo las muñecas, Kevin.— comenté. El joven levantó una ceja.— Son los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Es muy difícil de explicar... mejor me voy. Adiós.— dicho eso, corrí lejos de ahí, sin darle una oportunidad a Kevin para hablar.

Troté hasta los baños, para encontrarme con las chicas, pero antes, claro, tomarme el juguito. Mientras lo hacía, estaba recostada de la pared que dividía el pasillo del baño de mujeres. Por lo tanto, pude escuchar la conversación que tenían las chicas.

—_Ya se fue.—_ escuché decir a Apple Jack, al tiempo que una chica salía del baño. Al parecer, esperaron a estar solas para hablar.

—_¿Nos vas a decir?—_ interrogó la que parecía ser Rainbow.

—_Bien.— _suspiró.— _Chicas, tal vez sea algo difícil de digerir, pero... Twilight se automutila. — _abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, y juro que a poco y me ahogo con el juguito de manzana. Es decir, ¡me delató!

—_¿Disculpa?—_ preguntó Fluttershy. Yo ya había acabado con el jugo, pero quise seguir escuchando.

—_Como oyen. La otra vez le quité un maquillaje que llevaba en las muñecas y le descubrí unos rasguños horribles. No se lo imaginarían._

—_¡Claro que me lo imagino! Es decir, aprende, ella está loca.— _mencionó Pinkie con el mismo tono que antes usaba conmigo.

—_Chicas, todas lo sabemos. Sólo hay que seguir con esto por una semana más.— _mencionó Rarity. La malicia se le notaba en su hablar.— _Además, no me extraña que esa psicópata haga algo como eso. Después de todo, sí, está loca. Algo me decía que esa sonrisa de ridícula que siempre carga es falsa._

—_Y no sólo eso... ¿notaste que está gorda?— _preguntó la chica _country._ Eso me dolió mucho más. No sólo el comentario, sino también el hecho de que mi "amiga" era quien lo decía.

—_Jajajajaja. Súper gorda.— _exclamó la pelimorada.— _Si que eres mala... ¿qué tal si te nos unes? _

—_Pero pensé que ya era parte de su grupo. ¿A qué te refieres con que me una?_

—_No sé si lo has notado, pequeña, pero nosotras no somos verdaderas amigas de Twilight. Sólo le estamos tendiendo una trampa para el Golden opportunities. La vamos a humillar de una manera que jamás olvidará. Si quieres, puedes dejar de ser amiga de esa crédula ingenua, y unirte a nosotras. ¿Te parece?_— me tapé la boca, sorprendida por lo que oí. Un silencio inundó la atmósfera, lo que me daba a entender que estaba pensando. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, se contenían, pero no por mucho.

—_Claro, acepto_.— y las lágrimas se salieron de mis ojos. Mi alma se destrozaba, y mi pecho tenía mucho dolor. Me dejé caer, deslizándome por la pared. No pude creer que eso estuviera pasando. Con tan sólo catorce años, ya tenía mucho dolor dentro... tal vez demasiado.

Quedé paralizada al escuchar que la puerta del baño se abría. Me paré y sequé mis lágrimas.

—¡Twilight!— exclamó Rarity al verme los ojos rojos y la cara de igual color.— ¿Qué te pasó?— la ira me inundaba, no sabía si golpearla o justificarla.

—¿Estabas llorando?— preguntó Fluttershy, fingiendo preocupación. ¡Hipócrita!— ¿Estás bien?

—Yo...— les miré de manera tímida, acercándome a sus estúpidos rostros. ¿Qué creen que les diré después de esto?—...sí, estoy bien.— y volví a sonreír.

—¡Excelente! Porque tenemos un vestido que comprar.— exclamó Rarity, caminando junto a las demás. No me sentí muy segura con ellas, pero de todos modos, no quería estar sola, a pesar de ser engañada. No tuve de otra que fingir no escuchar nada, y caminar junto a las chicas.

Llegamos a una tienda de ropa súper cara. No tenía problemas con eso, ni yo ni las chicas, así que podíamos comprar cualquier vestido lindo y caro.

Al principio me encontré muy aislada y seria por andar con hipócritas, pero luego me fui desenvolviendo, hasta volver a fingir estar, por completo, bien. Las chicas iban y venían con vestidos de muchos modelos y colores, pero ninguno me llamaba la atención, no hasta que observé uno que se encontraba cerca de los probadores. Lo saqué de su lugar para observarlo mejor, y darme cuenta de que era demasiado sencillo, pero bonito. Era uno negro, con escote por la espalda y tiras alrededor del cuello. De decorado sólo llevaba unos diamantes plateados alrededor del torso, dando la impresión de ser un cinturón. Pinkie me vio con la prenda.

—¿Quieres ese?— preguntó, tomándolo.

—P-pues... sí. ¿Está mal?— devolví la pregunta, "tímida" por el hecho de que a ella no le gustara. Me observó de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en mi abdomen. Me volví a sentir gorda.

—A ver si te queda.— dicho eso, me tiró la prenda y gritó:— ¡Twilight ya eligió, chicas!— luego, me llevó a los probadores.

—¿Cuál eligió?— interrogó Rarity. Como la veía con desprecio.

—Este.— señaló la pelirosa.— Vamos a ver como le queda.

—Lo dudo...—rió Apple Jack, susurrándole a Fluttershy, quien también reía. Me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada, escondiendo un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

—Ahora vuelvo.— avisé, mientras me internaba en el probador.

Me quité mis prendas exteriores, a lo que me detengo a verme, a mí y a mi cuerpo. Vi si en realidad estaba gorda. Y pues, yo así me consideraba. Pero luego dejé de concentrarme en mi peso, para darme cuenta de los miles de rasguños que cargaba en todo el brazo, y en la pierna, solo que hasta la rodilla. Mi piel estaba arruinada, y mi peso mal. Yo estaba mal. Volví a dejar escapar lágrimas. Reaccioné y supe que no podía usar ese vestido, pues mis rasguños, por más maquillaje que usara, no se taparían. Suspiré y me volví a vestir con mi uniforme, sin saber si la prenda tan elegante me quedaba. Salí, viendo la extrañada cara que tenían las chicas.

—¿Y el vestido?— preguntó Apple Jack. Yo me enfurecí, y no pude más con todo aquello.

—¡Hipócritas!— grité, llevando el vestido conmigo para pagarlo, y así no levantar sospechas. Ellas me siguieron hasta la salida, cuando terminé de pagar. Pero yo caminé tan rápido, que sólo la chica _country _se dignó a seguirme hasta una avenida, donde me detuve por el tráfico. Allí ella pudo tocarme el hombro y hacerme voltear. Pude ver como había llorado.

—Lo lamento...— me zafé de su agarre, viéndole con frialdad.

—Yo también lamento haberme juntado con alguien como tú.— el semáforo marcó rojo, a lo que yo le ofrezco una última mirada, para seguir con mi camino. Apple Jack sólo se fue por el lado contrario. Yo lloraba, al igual que ella.

¿Quién lo diría? Había muerto una amistad, nuestra amistad, y ya nada tenía remedio. Me había quedado sola, por completo. Pero, lo irónico es que siempre lo estuve. Ahora, simplemente, tenía a mis padres, y el recuerdo de Flash, el cual ciegamente me hacía daño. No llovía, a pesar de lo nubloso del clima, pues estábamos en una montaña. Me dirigí de nuevo al barranco y me senté allí. Me quité el abrigo y grité, a todo pulmón:

—¡Flash, te necesito! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdame!— volví a llorar y estiré mis brazos, para luego pararme.—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Por favor, ayúdenme.— no escuché nada más que el silencio. Un viento sopló fuertemente, lo que me hizo volver a casa, algo no estaba bien.

Me encerré en mi habitación rápidamente. Se había ido la luz, así que no hice más que tomar mi libreta y posarme junto a la ventana, mientras mi gato se acomodaba en mi regazo, intimidado por el fuerte viento que hacía. Seguía sin llevar el suéter, lo cual me hacía tener frío.

Comencé a escribir en mi libreta una nueva canción, cuándo me doy cuenta de que el viento que hacía no es normal. Pensé, primeramente, en llamar a mis padres, pero al gritar, un eco fue lo que se oyó: mis padres no estaban. Tragué fuerte saliva y tomé a Raúl, asustada. No fue hasta que se cayó un árbol que estaba cerca de mi ventana, —que por suerte no cayó frente a la casa, sino en el bosque que había atrás— que decidí comenzar a empacar.

—Esto no es normal, Raúl... ¡nos vamos!

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Pues, y acá empieza una nueva era... y lo digo porque soy la escritora y porque sé lo que viene a continuación ;)**

**Gracias por comentar :) chicos, aunque son pocos, les tengo un gran aprecio a sus reviews, así que decidí hacerles un regalo. No sé si les gustará, pero... ¿les gustaría aparecer en la historia? Sé que es un regalito algo repetido por otras autoras, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para poder agradecerles :´) díganme si les parece, o si quieren que todo se quede así. Si quieren, entonces daré los detalles en el próximo cap :D**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**


	14. La heroína olvidada

Salí de la casa con un aire notoriamente asustado. Pude notar que la gente fina, los que eran mis vecinos, corrían en una sola dirección. Sentí curiosidad al ver tal acto. Mi gato se quedó detrás de la puerta, pues también sabía que aquello no era nada bueno. ¿El clima? Terrible. Las nubes eran increíblemente grises; el viento se convirtió en el peor enemigo de todos en ese instante. Es que era demasiada la intensidad de este. Tanto así, que ya habían dos árboles caídos.

Corrí hasta la casa de Kevin, pero él no estaba. Así que seguí hasta la escuela, donde un par de maestros y las princesas Celestia y Luna salían con un pánico increíble. Corrían en la misma dirección que todos. Antes de perderse de mi vista, detuve a las dos hermanas, tomándoles las mangas de unas chaquetas que cargaban.

—Antes de que se vayan, ambas, a quién sabe dónde, les tengo una pregunta que me van a contestar sí o sí.— anuncié. Las mujeres se vieron entre si, alarmadas, pues la catástrofe, de algún modo, se volvía más horrible. Cuando una de las dos se dispuso a contestar, un tercer árbol cayó en frente de nosotras. Por suerte, estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de él, así que sólo cayó un metro cerca de nuestros pies. Celestia me observó con los ojos llenos de pánico y confusión, ya que notó que yo no estaba en nada asustada, más bien, sonreía. Mi gato, en cambio, saltó espantado, mas no se apartó de mi lado, pues sabía que, de lo contrario, no me volvería a ver.

—Vamos a morir si no nos vamos al refugio, Twilight. Así que vamos hacia allá, y te contestaremos cualquier cosa. Odiaría que algo te pasara.— mentira. Una mentira dicha por la hermana mayor. Luna bajó la mirada. Le miré con odio, y di un paso hacia atrás.

—No me importa morir. Es más, ahora lo deseo más que a nada en el mundo, profesora.—eso les impactó a las dos. Suspiré y seguí:—¿Sabe? Necesito la respuesta en este momento, porque no planeo entrar al refugio. Y, además, lo que dice es una cruel mentira, porque sé lo que planeaba hacerme en el Golden opportunities. ¿Humillarme? Le informo que no lo hará, porque no asistiré.— ambas no podían estar más impresionadas por lo que acababa de decir. Luna suspiró, se me acercó y me tocó el hombro, viéndome con nostalgia.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarnos?— susurró. Yo le asentí seriamente y dije:

—¿Por qué me trataban tan bien, cuando en realidad, planeaban desprestigiarme?— interrogué con un poco de tristeza y decepción en mi hablar. Ambas se volvieron a ver entre si y suspiraron.

—Pues, para empezar, nunca nos caíste bien, Twilight.— informó la mayor.— Simplemente, eras diferente a todas. Es por eso que, cuando Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se reportaron en mi oficina para darme la idea de humillarte en uno de tus actos, me pareció muy bien, porque siéndote honesta, me parecía patética tu forma de ser. Así que acepté. Coincidencia: esa misma noche, me informaron sobre el Golden opportunities. Y, bueno, el resto ya lo debes saber, ¿no?— rió. Respiré hondamente, para recibir un repentino abrazo de las hermanas, las cuales sollozaban.

—Pero ahora nos damos cuenta de lo mal que estábamos. Lo lamentamos, Twilight. Sin querer, te hemos lastimado... ¡te pedimos perdón!— exclamó Luna, con una voz quebrantada. Les devolví el abrazo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nadie es perfecto. Las perdono.— murmuré. Ellas se soltaron y se fueron corriendo hacia el famoso refugio. Yo, sin embargo, debía buscar mis cosas más preciadas. Así que volví a casa, con Raúl, claro está. Tomé el bolso del colegio, y en su interior empaqué: dos camisetas, una morada y la otra negra; unos shorts grises y un mono negro; la bata que usé la otra noche, cuando me arrebataron la libreta por primera vez; ropa interior (no daré detalles); mi muñeca de trapo; una foto de Flash y yo; maquillaje; mi navaja y, como es de esperarse, mi libreta. Por último, metí a Raúl en un pequeño bolso aparte, por si las moscas.— Ahora, voy a aclarar unas cosas. Luego, me largo de aquí.

Salí de la casa, y corrí detrás de un hombre que se dirigía camino al refugio, según yo. Quedaban pocas personas en la calle, por lo que deduje: el refugio debía estar lleno. No me importó mucho, con tal de ver a todos los que me hicieron daño alguna vez y preguntarles el por qué lo hacían, todo estaba bien. No tardamos en llegar a un cobertizo, cerca del precipicio que solía frecuentar. Yo lo había visto antes, cierto, pero jamás pensé que eso era un refugio, pues era demasiado pequeño. Mi sorpresa fue que, al abrir la puerta, el hombre bajó a otra puerta que se encontraba en el piso. Habían unas escaleras, las bajé y me encontré con un inmenso salón, con muebles desgastados y repisas con comida en lata. Había mucha, pero mucha gente, entre esos, Kevin, quien fue el primero en acercarse a mí y besarme. Le correspondí por corto tiempo y me alejé de él. Se le veía verdadera preocupación en su mirar. No pude evitar abrazarlo.

—Me preocupaste mucho, cariño. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Pasó algo? Ya te iba pasar buscando. Pero al menos estás aquí. Me alegra, no sabes cuanto.— comentó, dándome otro beso. Esta vez, me impresioné por eso, así que, con algo de pesar, debo admitir, lo separé de nuevo.

—Kevin, jamás te vi tan preocupado. ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo que pasa es que te amo, Twilight. ¡Te amo! Me di cuenta de eso hace unos segundos, cuando no te encontraba por ningún lado. —sus palabras me consolaron. Le sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla.

—No puedo creerlo. Después de todo, la razón por la que te acercaste a mí fue muy diferente. Ni siquiera me amabas, y te consta. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Y lo más importante, ¿qué tengo ahora que no tenía antes como para amarme?— pregunté. Él suspiró pesadamente y bajó la mirada.

—Twilight, me acerqué a ti para obtener lo mismo que con otras. Y eso ya tú lo sabes. Pero fue diferente contigo, porque no cediste, como otras chicas. Me impresionó el hecho de que no fueras fácil. Además de que eres hermosa, y para mí, eres perfecta, como eres, no como esas chifladas quieren que seas. Eres sencilla, y sabes fingir una sonrisa.— esto último, lo dijo riendo. Me tapé la boca, sorprendida.— Por cierto,— se acercó a mi oído.— no estás en nada gorda. Eres preciosa.— susurró. Reí y le besé. Pero me separó mi madre, quien se encontraba con mi padre.

—¿Dónde estabas, cariño? No sabes cuanto me...— me aparté de ella y le miré con odio.

—Tú, quiero decir, ustedes me deben una explicación.— interrumpí. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, al tiempo que Kevin me besaba la mejilla y se iba para darme espacio.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres, hija.

—¡Claro que lo sabes! Y no me mientas. Ambos saben que yo para ustedes era invisible, nada. Me trataban como una sirvienta. Pero cuando me volví "famosa" en el colegio, me prestaron atención, se dieron cuenta de mi existencia. ¡¿Por qué rayos me trataban tan mal?! ¡¿Qué los cambió?!— grité con lágrimas en los ojos. Mis padres no dijeron palabra. Hasta que Raúl maulló.

—¿Qué tienes en ese bolso?— preguntó mi progenitora, tratando cambiar el tema.

—Un gato.— contesté.— Lo tengo hace mucho. Pero eso no importa. ¿Me van a contestar?

—Bien.— dijo mamá, sin ningún rodeo.— Primero que nada, yo no tengo la edad que piensas que tengo, — informó.— y tú padre tampoco. Ambos te tuvimos a los quince y dieciséis años. Eramos muy jóvenes. Iba a abortar, pero mi madre no me dejó, y me dijo que te cuidáramos como si nada. Lo hicimos, pero tú nunca nos importaste por eso.

—Claro, cuando te volviste famosa, cambiamos de parecer.— terminó papá.

—...— quedé estupefacta por esa respuesta. Pero luego reaccioné y volví a preguntar:— ¿Y por qué querían que fuera médico?— me crucé de brazos.

—Bueno, es el sueño de todo padre. Quisimos recibir tratamientos gratis por el resto de nuestras vidas.— rió. Levanté una ceja y dije, finalmente:

—Me alegra que no les importe ni un poco, porque no planeo estar aquí mucho tiempo.— anuncié sonriente.— Fue un placer verlos por última vez.— mamá se iba a acercar para abrazarme.— Ah, y, mamá, ahorrate los abrazos, por favor.— dicho eso, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta, pero sin antes llevarme la cartera de mis padres, pues necesitaba dinero. En eso, Kevin toma mi brazo y me hace voltear.

—¿Por qué no te quedas?— preguntó confundido, y con ojos llorosos. Miré hacia abajo y me mordí el labio, con algo de remordimiento por lo que iba a hacer.

—Me voy. No soy feliz aquí, Kevin. Lo lamento tanto.— dije, conteniendo las lágrimas.— Nadie me quiere, ni mis padres.

—¡Pero yo te amo!— exclamó, tomándome los hombros. No pude evitar llorar y abrazarle.

—Perdóname, por favor.— susurré. Él me separó de su cuerpo y me besó por última vez. No pude evitar corresponderle.

—¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija no está!— escuchamos gritar a una señora. Nos separamos y bajamos las escaleras, viendo a una señora cabellos morados y ojos marrones llorando por su hija desaparecida hace poco.

—Lo lamento, señora, pero su hija no podrá entrar. Ya somos muchos, y si entran más, nos derrumbaremos.— informó un señor algo viejo. Fruncí el ceño, me paré encima de un mueble y silbé. Mi gato saltó en seguida fuera del bolso, creyendo que se trataba de él. Escuché un chillido por parte de mi madre al ver a la criatura. Chasqueé y señalé el pequeño bolso, indicándole que entrara. Hizo caso, a lo que comienzo a hablar:

—Señores y señoras, jóvenes, niñas y niños, y mascotas, creo saber dónde está Rarity, si no me equivoco, ella es su hija, ¿no señora?— ella asiente.— Bien, en ese caso, la iré a buscar. Ella tomará mi lugar, yo me iré de aquí, porque sé que ella es más querida que yo. Por eso, digo adiós, aunque no les importe, a la mayoría. Con esto, me despido.— al terminar, bajé del mueble y abracé a Kevin.

—Esto no es un adiós. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.— dijo. Sonreí y me fui, en busca de la chica, la cual no estaba muy lejos, pues colgaba de una rama, en el barranco. Abrí los ojos como platos y corrí a ayudarla. Había comenzado a llover, y algunas piedras enormes yacían en el suelo del bosque que abajo se encontraba. Vi que la pelimorada gritaba en busca de auxilio, y yo se lo di, extendiéndole mi mano.

—¡Rarity, tómala! ¡Te sacaré de aquí!— ella se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo pensó dos veces para tomar mi brazo. La cargué hasta donde yo estaba. Ambas estábamos empapadas.

—Gracias, Twilight. Pero, hay algo que no entiendo: ¿me ayudas después de todo lo que te hice?— preguntó. Yo asentí.

—Lo hice porque eres un ser humano, y no me gusta ver a alguien de mi especie en peligro. En realidad, a ninguna especie.— comenté.— Pero antes de que entres al refugio y yo me vaya...

—¿Cómo? ¿Te irás?— interrumpió más sorprendida aún.

—Sí. Me iré, pero no sé a dónde, por ahora.— contesté.— Ahora te pregunto: ¿por qué fuiste tan mala conmigo tú y las otras?— ella sólo rió, pero a penas lo hizo, un rayo cayó en una casa cercana, la cual no tardó en encenderse en llamas. La chica se asombró y me devolvió la mirada, asustada.

—Te lo resumiré: te tenía envidia, mucha, por ser diferente. Así que convencí a algunas chicas para que estuvieran en tu contra, incluyendo a Apple. Estuvo mal, y por eso te pido disculpas, ¿bien?— dijo a la velocidad de la luz. Sin embargo, sí le entendí.

—Te disculpo, a pesar de destruir a un alma noble, Rarity.— ella comenzó a llorar y se paró.

—Gracias, Twilight.— dicho eso, se fue al refugio, cerrando la puerta.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.— murmuré.

De repente, otro rayo cayó cerca de mí, causando un derrumbe. Me sostuve de algunas piedras que seguían en su lugar, pero igual sabía que caería. Raúl se asomó, y apenas vio la escena, se volvió a esconder. Grité, pero nadie contestó. Supe que había llegado mi fin, pues cayó otro rayo. Esta vez, un poco más cerca, e hizo que yo cayera, junto con otras rocas. Grité como nunca, al darme cuenta de que todo iba a acabar, para mí. Hasta que...

Despierto de golpe en un pasto increíblemente verde. Yo sangraba por mis brazos, pues algunas heridas se habían abierto, y había nuevos raspones en ellos. También mis piernas estaban mal. Me dolía el cuello, la espalda, los pies. En fin, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Llevaba mi bolso aún puesto, y el bolsito estaba a unos metros de mí, pero vacío. Un dolor de cabeza me vino, a lo que poso mi mano en la frente. Gemí, cuando escucho un maullido por parte de Raúl, con la patita derecha-delantera herida.

—Ven aquí.— susurré, recibiendo al animal en mi regazo, pero hasta su pesito me dolía. Traté de no chillar.— Estamos fuera de ese lugar, Raúl. Casi muero, pero es raro, porque sobreviví. Y tú también.— le acaricié el cuello, mientras él ronronea.

Me quedé un rato más ahí y luego, cuando recuperé fuerzas, me fui a mi casa, mi antigua casa, la cual, raramente, no estaba ocupada. No pude abrir la puerta, pero si romper una ventana con un trozo de madera que encontré en el patio delantero. Subí a mi habitación y pude observar a mi preciado piano, el cual estaba lleno de polvo. Pasé una de mis camisetas por las teclas, para limpiarlo. Dejé el bolsito en una esquina para que Raúl pudiera pasear.

—Este será nuestro nuevo hogar, Raúl.— mencioné con una sonrisa, sentándome para poder tocar el piano después de tanto tiempo.— ¿Qué te parecen dos nuevas canciones? Ya tengo una lista, y me la sé de memoria.— el gato se posa en la cola del instrumento, mientras yo comenzaba a tocar.

I'm not a stranger  
No, I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

A fragile flame aged, with misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired, of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut

I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eyes  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic  
That makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut

I am not alone  
I am not alone

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut

Pero a pesar de que todos me hayan pedido perdón, ninguno logró ganar mi amor. Sólo Kevin, quien nada más consiguió mi cariño, pues mi amor iba a Flash, aunque no lo tuviera a mi lado. Además, Kevin también perdió mi cariño... pero esa también es otra historia.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**¡Holos! Acá reportándose Music Gianval con un nuevo cap de "Missing", pero... ¿un día domingo? Pues, señores, es que temía que algunas personas no hubieran leído el cap anterior, así que para evitar enredos, acá está.**

**Por cierto, voy a dar los detalles del regalo, pues veo que nadie se opuso :)**

**Primero, voy a enviarles un mensaje por PM, que pedirá a los personajes. Segundo, Ustedes me mandan las características que quieran. Puede tener cualquier nombre, edad, sexo y personalidad. **

**Tercero, esperan el regalo hasta que yo suba los caps en los que aparecerán, pero claro, tarde o temprano tendrán que irse.**

**¡Ah! Y se les agradece comentar, porque así yo sé quién está leyendo y quién no. Sólo los que comenten este cap serán los que van a aparecer. ;)**

**Bueno, sólo eso :) notifico que el fic va a tener varias canciones. Y que también tengo instagram n.n busquenme, si quieren, como "Music Gianval" y aparezco con una Bio que dice, entre varios datos, "Otaku" y "Lectora" para quien me vaya a buscar.**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**

**PD: DeviLau Hills, xD y Lol :D**


	15. Me has salvado, por segunda vez

Por primera vez, todo era silencio absoluto. No se escuchaba nada más que sólo los niñitos jugando en la calle. Había pasado una semana desde la gran tormenta, por lo que el Golden opportunities ya se estaba dando. Mi gato se encontraba comiendo unas croquetas que le había comprado hace poco, pues había hecho mercado con el efectivo que había robado a mi papá. Reconozco que estaba mal, pero no me iba a morir de hambre, aunque en ese entonces sólo comía el almuerzo, el cual no era suficiente. Claro, para mí era mejor, dado que yo lo consideraba una forma de adelgazar.

Me encontraba acostada de la cola del piano, pensando en qué hacer ahora. Mi celular no lo cargaba, así que nadie podía comunicarse conmigo. Estaba sola, totalmente. No me quedaba nada más que un viejo piano, un gato, mis pertenencias y un colchón que también había comprado. Miré a mi alrededor, para ver como mi pequeño felino se me acercaba y se sentaba cerca del instrumento.

Una vez más, yo era un asco. ¿Por qué? Porque mi cabello parecía, de nuevo, un nido. Mi cuerpo estaba marcado de cicatrices. Y para mí, en ese entonces, mi abdomen era una gran bola de grasa. Además, tenía ojeras hasta las mejillas, porque no podía, aunque tratara, conciliar el sueño.

Me bajé de la cola y me recosté en el colchón, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que exigían salir: no encontraba ya una razón para seguir viviendo. Parecía sólo un fantasma con un corazón que latía. Existía sólo por existir. Ya ni sentido le encontraba a la vida. Cerré los ojos, dejando escapar las lágrimas que tanto retenía. Comencé a llorar y llorar y llorar; no tenía consuelo alguno. Sentí una bola de pelos posarse en mi panza, la cual ya no estaba tan rellenita como yo pensaba en ese entonces, pero que aún seguía conservando su grasita. Noté que Raúl me miraba preocupado. Yo le sonreí con nostalgia.

—¿Qué haré ahora, Raúl? ¿Por qué tuve que irme de ese lugar para vivir algo peor? Estoy sola, por completo. — el felino pasó por debajo de mi brazo y se acomodó, ronroneando. — Sólo te tengo a ti, pero necesito a alguien humano, con quien pueda hablar, expresarme sin ser interrumpida. Ser amada sin hipocresía. Ser importante para alguien, Raúl. — susurré, aún con las lágrimas empapando mi rostro. — Pero ya no le encuentro sentido a la vida, ¡no le encuentro! Me siento tan insignificante, tan nada. Soy sólo un error, un estúpido error.

—_Estás en lo correcto, pequeña. —_ otra vez esa voz, dañando mi existir. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, ya estaba dañado, ¿no? — _Eres un error. Y también lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar dejar todas esas riquezas y venir a vivir en un lugar como este. Se nota que no sabes usar el cerebro. —_ abracé a mi gato con fuerzas y volví a llorar sin consuelo. No podía seguir con vida, pues yo me consideraba un error. Así que, después de llorar, solté a mi gato y revisé en mi bolso.

—Si soy sólo un error, entonces no merezco seguir con esto. — aseguré, tomando mi cuchilla y comenzando a cortar mis brazos, de nuevo. Por alguna razón, ahora ese se había vuelto mi escape. Me sentía distraída de mi dolor, y podía desahogarme conmigo misma, para no hacer daño a nadie más que a mí, pues sé que me lo merezco.

Luego de marcar toda mi tristeza, tomé la dañada libreta que dejé en el piso la noche anterior. Me dispuse a escribir cuando, ¡sorpresa! No tengo lápiz.

—Sí que soy tonta, ¿por qué no me traje mi lápiz?— pregunté, parándome a buscar por toda la casa a ver si conseguía algo con qué escribir. Como era de esperarse, bajo una encimera de mármol había un lápiz algo pequeño, con marcas de dientes y la punta súper gastada. Lo tomé y busqué algo para sacarle punta... se me encendió el bombillo: ¡la cuchilla de _sacapuntas_! Corrí hacia dónde estaba ese objeto filoso y corté la madera, hasta lograr, una punta perfecta no, pero sí una servible. Empecé a escribir algo para terminar de drenar todo el dolor dentro de mí. ¿Qué iba a escribir? El resto de una canción que había dejado incompleta gracias al alboroto que se había formado una semana antes.

La canción tiene un significado muy grande para mí, pues trata de cuando uno pide ayuda a gritos, cuando uno se siente solo, cuando se necesita un abrazo, pero que al ver a nuestro alrededor, no encontramos a nadie. Estamos solos. De eso trata la canción, la cual dice:

I'm in here,

can anybody see me?  
Can anybody help?

I'm in here, a prisoner of history,  
Can anybody help?

Can't you hear my call?  
Are you coming to get me now?  
I've been waiting for,  
You to come rescue me,  
I need you to hold,  
All of the sadness I can not,  
Living inside of me.

I'm in here,

I'm trying to tell you something,  
Can anybody help?

I'm in here,

I'm calling out but you can't hear,  
Can anybody help?

Can't you hear my call?  
Are you coming to get me now?  
I've been waiting for,  
You to come rescue me,  
I need you to hold,  
All of the sadness I can not,  
Living inside of me.

I'm crying out, I'm breaking down,  
I am fearing it all,  
Stuck inside these walls,  
Tell me there is hope for me  
Is anybody out there listening?

Can't you hear my call?  
Are you coming to get me now?  
I've been waiting for,  
You to come rescue me,  
I need you to hold,  
All of the sadness I can not,  
Living inside of me.

Can't you hear my call?  
Are you coming to get me now?  
I've been waiting for,  
You to come rescue me,  
I need you to hold,  
All of the sadness I can not,  
Living inside of me.

I'm in here, can anybody see me?  
Can anybody help?

Hermosa letra, ¿no? Pues, es algo que me identifica mucho, y que leo cuando me siento sola. Es algo que me llena y me hace sentir completa. Es como un llamado de auxilio, un llamado que para el entonces parecían haber escuchado. ¿Por qué digo esto? Ya verán.

Al terminar de completar la canción, ya era media noche. Raúl dormía en el colchón, mientras yo me disponía a hacer algo que iba dar vuelta a mi vida, o mejor dicho, a acabarla. Sí, iba a suicidarme. Ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo para ser ignorada por la sociedad, y tener una vida triste y solitaria. Por eso, tomé mi libreta y salí con un suéter puesto, al igual que con el mono. Caminé hacia un puente que había visto cuando niña. Me conocía perfectamente la ruta, así que no hubo problema.

La noche es oscura y fría, como bien se sabe, pero además de eso, también es peligrosa. Los bandidos aprovechan la noche para hacer lo que se les antoje, al igual que los borrachos, que salen a esas horas de fiestas que posiblemente los hayan sacado de quicio. Por tales razones, yo estaba más asustada que quién sabe qué. Por suerte, llegué al puente antes de que alguien saliera a robarme o a hacerme algo peor. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, que me hubieran matado no habría sido tan malo, de no ser por cierta personita que no dejó que mi plan de suicidio se llevara a cabo. ¿Quién fue? Sólo aguarden, que ya les digo.

En fin, llegué al lugar, el cual estaba más iluminado que antes, gracias a unas luces que había puesto no hace mucho. Hacía mucho, pero mucho frío, y el agua que corría por debajo era demasiada, pero no estaba del todo sucia. Respiré hondamente, y pasé la baranda, temblorosa. Con una mano me sostuve y con la otra abracé la libreta contra mi pecho. No lloraba en lo absoluto, más bien, por dentro estaba feliz de acabar con todo de una buena vez.

—_Ya no causarás más daños... ¡salta! ¡Salta! ¡Salta!—_ exclamaba aquella voz. Sonreí con ironía y susurré lo que pensé que serían mis últimas palabras:

—Game over.— dicho eso, me dispuse a saltar, cuando...

—¡Espera!— exclamó una voz masculina a lo lejos. Mi corazón se aceleró al darme cuenta de que no estaba del todo sola. Pues, como dije antes, el llamado había sido escuchado. Volteé y vi a un chico peliazul, con ojos celestes y una piel ligeramente amarillenta. Era muy alto.— No lo hagas, por favor.— pidió, acercándose a mí.

—No tiene sentido seguir con esto, chico. Es mi vida y hago con ella lo que se me dé la gana. Además, ni te conozco. ¿Quién te crees que eres como para venir a decirme qué hacer?— pregunté, algo molesta. El joven sólo desvió la mirada.— Eso pensé.— dicho eso, volví a voltear, para poder lanzarme. Cerré mis ojos, decidida. Para mi sorpresa, cuando me dejé caer no oí ni una palabra, pero sí sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, asegurándome contra un cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba, notando que el joven me estaba abrazando. Eso me sorprendió mucho más, aunque la verdad necesitaba un abrazo, por lo que me acurruqué y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

—Soy Flash. ¿Quién eres, y por qué quieres acabar con tu vida?— stop. ¿Ese era Flash Sentry? Ja, imposible.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al oír susurrar ese nombre: ¡No podía creerlo! Más le valía no estar jugándome una broma pesada. Aunque, sí se parecía mucho a él.

—¿Flash?—pregunté, mientras él se apartaba y me ayudaba a cruzar del otro lado. Al hacer eso, lo vi con seriedad y algo de ilusión.— ¿Flash Sentry?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?— interrogó, sonriéndome, algo confundido. Sonreí levemente, para no parecer emocionada ante él. Era muy orgullosa, jeje. Aunque, ¿les cuento un secreto? ¡Me estaba muriendo de la emoción por dentro! Tanto tiempo, y de todos los chicos que habían en el planeta, era _él _quién se dispuso a salvarme, por segunda vez. Era _él _quien se encontraba en el puente, a esa hora, ¡justo a esa hora! Definitivamente, debía ser un sueño.

—Jum...— pensé un poco, con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándome más a él, dispuesta a contestar sólo su primera interrogante: ¿quién era?— Soy Twilight Sparkle, me gusta la poesía y estar en buena compañía de alguien, que no sea hipócrita. Además, me gusta tocar piano y hago dieta. Tengo catorce años.—al chico también se le aguaron los ojos al terminar de oírme. Una sonrisa junto con una pequeña risita acompañó su momento de incredibilidad, al parecer pensó lo mismo que yo, así que se acercó más a mí, quedando frente a frente.

—Pues sí, yo soy Flash Sentry. Me gusta tocar la guitarra y amo la música. Me agrada, igualmente, estar en compañía de buenos amigos. Pero, soy muy glotón. Tengo quince años. — me tomó la mano y me la besó, como todo un caballero. —Tenemos mucho de que hablar, preciosa.— comentó, rodeándome con un brazo mis hombros. Comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia mi casa. Por fin podía pasarla con él. Y lo mejor de todo, es que ya nada me iba a impedir estar a su lado.

Se podría decir que vivimos un "felices para siempre", pero, los finales felices son sólo historias sin terminar. Por eso la mía, no termina aquí.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**¡Y acá el capítulo 15! Está algo cortito, pero es algo xD**

**La canción es de Sia, llamada "I'm in here" es muy bonita la letra. Si pueden y quieren, busquen la traducción. O si saben inglés, saben de lo que les hablo :)**

**Gracias por comentar, y ya sé quienes van a aparecer ;) me alegra que les esté gustando la historia.**

**En cuando a sofi, que es anónima, yo te doy un regalo diferente, que es colocar dos de las canciones que me mencionaste en el fic. Voy a ver cuales elijo. (Lo cual estará muy difícil, porque todas son buenas :) )**

**Por cierto, mañana subo el siguiente cap por retraso... ¿bien?**

**Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Ah! Y otra cosita: el fic tiene frases suicidas, no sé si lo han notado ya, pero las tiene. Cualquier cosa, yo no las inventé, o al menos la mayoría, ¿ok?**

**Oootra anuncio muy importante (XD): volveré a actualizar todos los viernes, puesto que tengo más tiempo, y sólo así podré terminar el fic antes de volver a clases. (Porque en secundaria, las cosas se ponen más fuertes)**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**


	16. Una pequeña charla :)

—No puedo creerlo.— anuncié, tratando de forzar la cerradura de mi abandonada casa. Era mía, por lo visto, pero yo no tenía la llave, así que de algún modo tenía que entrar, porque internarme por medio de una ventana sería mal visto. No quería seguir dado malas impresiones, no ahora.

—¿Por qué no has de creerme? Yo soy quien no debería confiar en tu palabra. Y sin embargo, estoy aquí, confiando en que eres la Twilight que conozco.— mencionó, con una sonrisa, el joven. Sonreí de lado, para luego dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Acaso existen más de una Twilight?— pregunté, aún sin ver a la cerradura. Él rió bajo y luego asintió.

—He conocido a amigos que tienen primas y hermanas llamadas igual que tú. ¿Segura que eres Twilight Sparkle?

—¿Acaso he cambiado tanto como tú, desde la última vez que nos vimos, como para no reconocerme?— volví a interrogar, volviendo la vista a mi trabajo.

—Pues, sí. Pero veo que yo también he cambiado. ¿Es por eso que no me reconoces?— logré abrir la puerta, a lo que aplaudo emocionada y entro junto con el peliazul.

—No, no te reconozco. Pero admito que te me hiciste muy familiar.—contesté, subiendo las escaleras. De repente, Flash dio un paso atrás, algo sobresaltado: había visto una rata.

—¿En serio vives aquí?— siguió interrogando. La verdad, me molesta que me interroguen como si de una entrevista se tratara, pero con Flash lo aceptaba. Seguí subiendo las escaleras muy lentamente.

—Pues sí. ¿No te acuerdas? Pensé que eras el Flash real.— dije, parando y recostándome de la baranda, en el último escalón. El ojiazul subió sólo el primero.

—Claro que me acuerdo. La cuestión es que tú te habías mudado, y esta casa la vendieron, se suponía. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están tus padres?— siguió subiendo, hasta llegar adonde me encontraba.

—Eso lo hablaremos arriba. No creas que eres el único que debe exigir varias explicaciones.— terminé, tomándole la mano y llevándolo a mi recámara.

Nos acomodamos en el piso, recostados de una pared. El chico dejó un morral que traía puesto, encima del colchón, para luego dirigirme la mirada, confundido.

—Ahora, podemos hablar.

—Pues eso me alegra, así que prepárate para las preguntas, chiquita.— reí y comencé a contesta todas las interrogantes que me hacía, exceptuando las de "¿qué estaban hablando las chicas al momento de enterarte sobre su hipocrecía?" o "¿Por qué tu madre te dio tal regalo?" (lo cuál se me salió)

Podía ver como Flash cambiaba de expresiones tan repentinamente a medida que le contaba mi historia. Parecía como si estuviera viendo o leyendo una telenovela, ciertamente. En ocasiones, me preguntaba como reaccionaba cuando alguien me molestaba, dando a entender que aún se acordaba de cuando me dijo que "no peleara". También me veía impresionado por como llegaba a situaciones realmente arriesgadas, como, por ejemplo, cuando Kevin estuvo a punto de arruinarme la reputación. Tampoco faltaban las risas por los momentos en los que yo era algo inocente con mis pensamientos. Claro, pero no lo era del todo.

Terminé de contar mi historia, cuando el chico se quita su chaqueta y me la coloca encima, sonriéndome. Me abrazó muy fuerte y no quiso soltarse.

—Eres muy valiente, Twi. Es por eso que te quiero.— ¡que se detenga el mundo! Él acaso me dijo, ¿que me quiere? ¡Pensé que me amaba! Porque yo sí lo hago.

—Pensé que me amabas, tanto como yo a ti.— comenté, tragando saliva. Escuché como suspiró, para luego bajar la mirada. Traté de no llorar, pues tal vez malinterpreté las cosas.

—Me falta contarte mi parte de la historia.— me impresioné por eso y dije:

—¡Pero no me has contestado la pregunta!— me colocó un dedo en mi labio, y pude observar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Tenía mucho tiempo sin poder ver tan hermosa mirada, con fascinante color de ojos. Callé y me le quedé mirando fijamente.

—Twilight,— llamó, sin apartar la mirada. Al parecer, tampoco quería que ese momento acabara.

—¿M?— contesté, bajando la vista para fijar mi mirada en sus labios. También tenía tiempo sin poder besarlo, y yo quería hacerlo, pero cuando me fui acercando para poder rozar sus labios con los mios, sentí una presión en mi hombro, que hizo que me detuviera: era Flash, reteniéndome para no besarlo. No hice nada, sino quedarme quieta, con los ojos llorosos; ¡¿Por qué no quería besarme?!

—La razón por la que me encontraba en el puente a estas horas es porque mi novia me llamó para ayudarle en unos asuntos.— ¡Bom! Y explotó la bomba que me hizo quedar fuera de onda. Apreté mis labios con algo de remordimiento por acercarme a él de tal manera.

—¿Disculpa?— contesté, con la voz quebradiza. A poco y podía hablar, porque juro que un nudo se me hizo en la garganta. Me separé de él un poco, para verlo de frente. Noté que tenía una pequeña lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

—Tengo novia, Twilight.— confirmó, destruyendo mi corazón en pedazos diminutos. Comencé a llorar, al tiempo que me alejaba del guitarrista, el cual respiró con aire pesado, se levantó y me hizo voltear hacia él.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Seguir destruyéndome?! ¡Pues ya hiciste suficientes, ¿no lo crees?!— grité, zafándome de su agarre. En eso, llega Raúl, el cual se había despertado y había ido a la cocina para poder comer sus croquetas.

—¿Tienes un gato?— preguntó, viendo al animal con curiosidad, como si no le hubiera importado el hecho de que yo estuviera llorando.

—¡Cállate!— exclamé, tomando mi bolso y dirigiéndome hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta de una.

Lo primero que hice fue verme al espejo, para luego golpear el lavabo con fuerza y mucha rabia. Seguía llorando. No fue hasta que me hice un grave golpe en la mano que paré de pagar la ira con el objeto inmóvil. Miré que me había hecho un gran moretón en dicho lugar. Volví mi vista al espejo, sonriendo de una manera que hasta a mí me da miedo. Me acerqué más a mi reflejo, temblando un poco.

—Lógico: Twilight tenía que ser.— hablé como si yo fuera Rarity. Hasta consideraría que me había vuelto un monstruo.— ¿Qué? ¿Creías que Flash era tan loco como tú como para esperar que vuelvas a sus brazos? ¡¿En serio creías que te seguía amando?!— exclamé, riendo un poco.— ¡Ja! Pobre ingenua. ¡Hasta me das pena!— seguí. De repente, mi sonrisa se borró y mis piernas comenzaron a fallarme, mientras temblaban. Sentí que me faltaba el aire. No sé exactamente el por qué, pero de a poco y me caigo, de no haber sido por el hecho de que seguía sosteniéndome del lavabo. Tomé mi bolso en cuanto pude y tomé, de nuevo, la cuchilla.

—_¿Volverás a lo mismo? Sabes que eso no te ayuda para nada más que marcarte la piel.— _comentó la voz fastidiosa, de nuevo. Aunque admito que en algo tenía razón, esta vez.

—Al menos me siento mejor así. ¿No lo crees?— dicho eso, hice lo mío, cuando oigo que alguien toca la puerta.

—Twilight, tenemos que hablar. No sé que haces ahí adentro.— mencionó, algo preocupado. Bajé rápidamente la manga de mi suéter y me acerqué a la puerta.

—Ya voy. Me siento mejor. En cuestión de segundos salgo para que hablemos.— contesté, tomando algo de papel higiénico, (que había, también, comprado) para poder enrollarlo en mi brazo, ya que la sangre era abundante.— Voy.—al decir eso, salí con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te llevaste ese bolso al baño?— preguntó, de nuevo. Iba a contestar, cuando él me interrumpe.— Disculpa, supongo que es algo privado, ¿no?— sonrió, tratando de hacerme reír.

Lo que traía en el bolso sí era privado, pero no era exactamente lo que él pensaba que era.

—S-sí...— tartamudeé, bajando la mirada, otra vez.

—Oye, lamento haberte desilusionado, pero en serio pensé que ya habías hecho tu vida con otra persona. Jamás creí que seguías esperándome.— me le acerqué un poco más, mientras lo volvía a ver.

—Flash, aprende que yo siempre seré fiel a alguien, siempre y cuando se lo haya ganado.— mencioné, caminando más y más hacia él, hasta quedar frente a frente.— Por eso esperé por ti mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Y jamás creí que llegarías hoy. Por eso el suicidio.— no aparté mi vista de sus ojos, pero él sí lo hizo, para luego ver con más atención de la debida a mis labios.— Sin embargo, tú me hiciste cambiar de opinión, y eso es algo que pocos logran hacer. ¿Sabías tú eso?— pasé delicadamente mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más a mí. Seguía sin apartar la mirada de donde la tenía.

—Ajá...— fue lo único que salió de su boca. Yo reí, algo alegre por saber que no me había dejado de amar.

—Si tanto quieres besarme, sólo dilo.— y dicho eso, presioné mis labios contra los suyos, a lo que le podría denominar como "beso". Fui, sorprendentemente, correspondida por él. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me besó de la misma manera en la que lo hacía antes. Y yo, ¿qué pensaba al respecto? ¡Pues estaba feliz! No podía pensar nada más que en él.

Al parecer, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, por lo que se separó, repentinamente, de mí. No lo había notado, pero de no ser por el hecho de que recapacitó, no me hubiera percatado de que, primeramente, ya no llevaba en suéter puesto, ya que Flash, me lo había quitado. Y, segundo, que las hormonas estaban alborotadas. Obvio, si apenas eramos unos adolescentes.

—Lo siento, es que tú y yo, y el ambiente...— dije, pero no escuché respuesta por parte del chico, porque tenía su vista clavada en mis lastimados brazos. Noté eso cuando me los señaló.—Ou...

—Eso. ¿Quién te hizo eso?— chilló, asustado, pues los rasguños no eran mini-marcas que sólo se notaban si se prendía la luz. Nada que ver, con la luz de la luna bastaba.

—Fue...— escuché maullar a Raúl, a lo que lo veo y sonrió, teniendo una idea.—...mi gato.— elevó una ceja, acercándose un poco a mí y levantando el brazo que recién había lastimado. No dijo nada, sólo quitó el papel higiénico que tenía y comenzó a chequearlo. Tragué saliva fuertemente.

—Y este, ¿qué me dices de este?— preguntó, otra vez, señalando las grandes heridas que tenía recientemente.— ¡¿Y qué te pasó en las manos?!— siguió espantado, observando como una tenía la gran cicatriz de lo que me causó romper el espejo, y la otra que llevaba un gran golpe.

—Soy muy torpe, ¿sí? Pero dejemos a un lado el tema y cuéntame que fue de ti.— dije rápidamente, tratando de desviar el tema. Asustada, tomé al chico del brazo y lo llevé hacia el patio trasero, pues quería tomar algo de aire. Pero antes, claro, tomé mi suéter y me lo coloqué.

Caminamos hacia afuera, sentándonos en el pasto, el largo pasto. Empezamos a observar las estrellas, mientras él me hablaba sobre su vida después de que me fuera.

—Después de que te fuiste, comencé mis estudios en donde pensé que vería a Apple; pero no fue así. Estaba algo intimidado, pues era el único de la clase sin un amigo. Eso hasta que conocí a Nick, un chico al que le gusta tocar el bajo y es un año mayor que yo. Fuimos a mi casa y comenzamos a ensayar. Eramos como un dúo. Luego, me reencontré con una amiga de la infancia, la cual es muy... ella, ¿me entiendes? Le gusta lo sangriento y el sufrimiento.— reí por eso, confundida. ¿Qué acaso había una persona a la que le gustaba el sufrimiento? Jaja, eso la hizo especial para mí.— También es algo bipolar. La conocí de pequeña y le encanta tocar la batería. Se llama Devi— suspiró, hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó.— Después de dos años de empezar la secundaria, mis padres murieron. No tenía a nadie, cuando llegó Whithe, una chica muy especial para mí. Tiene una personalidad muy tierna y le gusta la música, con eso, tocar el violín. Aunque también es experta en las ediciones de canciones. Ella se volvió mi novia hace un mes.— la tristeza era más que notoria en mi mirar. Él sólo me tocó el hombro, haciéndome estremecer.— Puedes conocerlos mañana. A todos. Tenemos una banda y ya salimos de vacas. ¿Qué te parece?— sonreí de lado, pues tener nuevos amigos iba a ser una nueva experiencia, y no se veía tan mal.

—Está bien. Voy a ir a verlos mañana. Pero, ¿en dónde?— pregunté, emocionada.

—Les diré que en la plaza. Déjame llamarlos ¿sí? Te van a caer súper, ya verás.— reí y miré al cielo, contemplando las estrellas. No sabía muy bien la hora, pero sabía que pronto iba a amanecer. Flash también miró hacia el cielo y se acercó un poco a mí, para luego susurrarme al oído:

—¿Te he dicho que cuando sonríes eres más hermosa?— volví a reír por su dulzura. Él era muy cariñoso, independientemente fuera su novia o no, siempre se comportaba como un caballero. Siempre.

Ambos volvimos a ver las estrellas, mientras yo me preguntaba: ¿será esto un nuevo comienzo?

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**¡Y en el siguiente cap aparecerán! Adapté a Whithe con la personalidad de Ángela porque me gusta su forma de ser n.n y a Devi con la personalidad de DeviLau porque me pareció que así encajaba más con su aspecto. En cuanto a Nick, él tiene su personalidad igual de bipolar que la de Devi xD**

**Chicos, en el siguiente cap aparecerán :D pero, Ang, tranquila que tú y Flash no durarán mucho tiempo. No te me espantes XD**

**Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí, que no muerdo ; ), y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

**Bye!**


	17. The Silence

—Ok. Entonces, ¿vienen en camino?— preguntó Flash, mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque. — Excelente, tengo a alguien a quien presentarles, chicos. — yo cargaba mi libreta y había traído a mi gato. También estaba sentada.

—En serio me emociona el hecho de tener nuevos amigos, ¿sabes? —mencioné, sonriendo tímidamente. Me devolvió el gesto y colgó.

—Somos como una banda. Sólo que no sabemos qué nombre ponerle.— reí. Él se me quedó observando de reojo, a lo que yo contesto:

—¿Qué tal Silence*?— al escuchar el nombre, se quedó pensando un poco, para después asentir con una gran sonrisa.

—No está mal. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?— preguntó con intriga. Yo me mordí el labio, nerviosa, dándole mi libreta.

—Acá escribo poesía, y las iniciales de los nombre de las primeras siete poesías que he escrito forman ese nombre.— elevó una ceja, igual de sonriente.

—Interesante.— comenzó a hojear sus páginas, a lo que se detiene en la canción "I'm in here". Comenzó a leerla, causando un leve brillo en sus ojos.— ¿Cantas?— volvió a preguntar. Yo me sonrojé un poco y tomé un mechón de mi cabello, enredándolo en mi dedo.

—Pues, s-sí. ¿Te gusta la canción?— tartamudeé, algo nerviosa, pues nadie antes había visto mi libreta con tanta atención.

—Está muy linda. ¿Sabes? Necesitamos a un vocalista en la banda, y tú tienes talento, ¿te gustaría entrar?— volví a reír, ruborizándome mucho más. Jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa antes, ni siquiera en el Golden oppotunities. En ese instante, lo único que quería era lanzarme a los brazos de Flash y abrazarlo como nunca. Pero no podía, debía respetar su relación con la dichosa Whithe

—Solo si los demás quieren.

—Pues eso está bien. ¿Por qué no les preguntas ahora? — señaló detrás de mí. Cuando volteé, vi a tres chicos muy serios. Su aspecto era un tanto dark, pero a la vez intimidante e interesante. Habían dos chicas y un chico. Una de las jóvenes tenía el cabello negro con rojo en las puntas, tenía los ojos castaños y era un tanto blanca. La otra chica era morena, con un ojo verde y el otro azul grisáceo, su cabello era negro y esponjado, con las puntas color morado y azul. Tenía perforaciones en las orejas, y un suéter negro con capucha, unos zapatos deportivos y pantalones azul obscuro. El chico tenía una piel extremadamente blanca, el cabello un tanto largo y una sudadera. Su camisa era color rojo, y unos pantalones de igual color que el de la pelo esponjado.

—Wow.— susurré, viéndolos de arriba a abajo.

—¡Flash!— exclamó la morena, abrazando al chico y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. Supuse que ella era su novia.

—Amigo, ¿cómo anda todo?— preguntó el chico, su voz era sorprendentemente grave, claro que se le salieron unos gallitos.

—Súper.— los chicos chocaron el puño y se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda. Noté que el chico cabello largo tenía un logo de lobo en la espalda. La más dark rodó los ojos.—Twilight, ellos son Devi, Nick y Whithe.— señaló a todos, excepto a esta última, la cual era su novia, por lo que la abrazó al nombrarla. Sonreí forzadamente, mientras le estrechaba la mano a la morena.—Chicos, ella es Twilight.

—Mucho gusto, cariño. Soy Whithe, la novia de Flash y la más kawaii.— le miré confundida por eso último: ¡¿Qué rayos significa "Kawaii"?!

—Hola, soy Devi, la que al menos mantiene la cordura en este grupo.— se presentó la casi pelirroja, acercándose a mí con una pequeña sonrisa. Reí un poco.

—¿Eres a la que le gusta lo sangriento y demás?— pregunté, riendo a carcajadas. Ella también rió un poco y asintió.

—Exacto.— ella se alejó un poco, dando paso a el chico con la sudadera.

—Soy Nick, el más bipolar del grupo, pero el más amistoso. Y el más confiable.— me guiñó un ojo, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Volví a reír bajo, a lo que Flash se interpone entre los dos.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿vamos a comer algo? Yo invito.— ofreció el peliazul, con una sonrisa más que forzada. Todos asentimos y fuimos a su casa, para ordenar pizza. En eso, él les pregunta a los chicos a ver si quieren que yo entre al grupo.

—Solo si pasa la prueba.— contestó Whithe, con un tono algo amenazante, parándose del asiento en el que estaba.— Canta.— ordenó, levantándome de mi asiento de un jalón de brazo. Tragué saliva fuertemente, tomando aire.

—Please, please, forgive me. But I won't be home, again. Maybe someday you look up, and...— me interrumpió colocando un dedo en mi labio. Yo paré en seco.

—La canción es linda, pero ¿quién la hizo?— preguntó. Yo sólo me señalé.—¿Tú? ¿Tú compones?— asentí, a lo que ella sonríe.— ¡Asombroso! Estás dentro, chica.— sonreí y exclamé:

—¡¿En serio?!— ella asintió, mientras yo me lanzo y la abrazo fuertemente.—¡Gracias!— ella me corresponde, a lo que el timbre suena.

—¡Pizza!— exclamaron Devi y Nick, corriendo hacia la puerta. En ese momento, el peliazul se me quedó mirando, algo extrañado, dado que yo me mordí el labio algo nerviosa. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía muy bien que no debía consumir tantas calorías, pues de lo contrario, ¿qué pensaría yo? Que estaba gorda.

—Gracias.— dijo Whithe, recibiendo tres cajas de pizza, a lo que cierra la puerta y nos sentamos a comer. Flash trajo unas gaseosas y las sirvió; demasiada tentación para mí. Todos se comenzaron a servir, menos yo.

—¿No vas a comer?— preguntó Nick, tomando una segunda porción de pizza. Yo negué con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura?— interrogó Devi, elevando una ceja.—¡Vamos! ¡Hasta tu gato come!— exclamó, pues a Raúl le habían servido un plato con una porción; se lo comía con mucho me sonroje y tomé una porción.

—Sólo comeré dos, ¿de acuerdo?— todos asintieron.

Empezaron a hablar sobre diversos temas, y mientras nadie veía, yo le pasaba la comida a Raúl o la escupía en una servilleta. No comí nada.

Al final de la reunión, salimos a comprar algo de ropa y muebles para mi hogar, dado que les había mencionado que yo no tenía nada, técnicamente. Me dieron algo de dinero y, en la noche, fuimos al cine y luego a comer hamburguesas. En ese transcurso, no aguanté tanta tentación y comí como nunca. Sólo que, al llegar a casa...

—¡Dios! No puedo creerlo... ¡Comí como cerdo!— exclamé, cerrando la puerta de entrada de un golpe. Me recosté en ella y pensé un poco, colocando una mano encima de mi boca.— Tengo que hacer algo.— susurré, a lo que tomo un vaso con agua, le agrego algo de vinagre y me dirijo al baño. Mientras me lo tomaba, sentí nauseas, por lo que vomité toda la cena.

Había caído en la anorexia y en la bulimia. Dos problemas más...

Tres años después...

—Cuando lleguen pueden pasar directo, si quieren. Las puertas siempre están abiertas.— mencioné por teléfono a Nick, quien se encontraba en su carro con Devi, camino a la casa de Whithe para ir a buscarla y luego ir a la mía para ensayar. En ese entonces ya nos habíamos hecho cierta fama como banda.

—_Excelente. Paso por Whithe a su casa y vamos en camino._— dicho eso, colgó, a lo que dirijo mi mirada hacia Flash.

—¿Por dónde andan?— preguntó, acercándose a mí. Ambos estábamos en mi habitación, ya totalmente remodelada gracias a los chicos, quienes me ayudaron para poder decorarla mejor.

—Van por Whithe y vienen para acá. ¿La canción que hicimos anoche? ¿Qué la hiciste?— interrogué, cruzándome de brazos.

—Tranquila, la tengo en mi bolsillo. A los chicos les encantará.— sonreí y asentí, apoyando lo que dijo.

—Bueno, ve afinando la guitarra, Flash. Tenemos que estar preparados de una vez, ¿no?— él rió y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Ambos ya nos habíamos vuelto más amigos, aunque ya nos habíamos besado más de tres vece en varias ocasiones, cosa que Whithe no sabía. Yo trataba de mantenerme lo más lejos posible de él, pero era algo inevitable.

Cuando llegaron los chicos, la primera en entrar fue Devi, afortunadamente. Ella nos encontró a mí a Flash en medio de una sesión de besos. La chica comienza a reír.

—Bueno, nos dijeron que pasáramos directo; pero no nos dijeron con qué nos encontraríamos.— mencionó, sarcástica. Ambos nos separamos inmediatamente, a lo que le le hicimos una seña a la casi pelirroja para que no dijera nada. En eso, llegan Whithe y Nick.

—¡Llegamos!— exclamó el alvino, sacando su bajo.—¿Qué vamos a cantar?— preguntó. Whithe había traído su portátil, algo pesada, pero funcional. Ahí editaba todo.

—Les tenemos una nueva canción. Así que tenemos que ensayar muy bien. Acá les dejo la letra y los acordes.— dije, pegando el papel en una pared.— Whithe, grabé en piano lo que viene al principio. Así que haz lo tuyo.— ella asintió, recibiendo mi celular.— Muy bien, una vez que preparen todo, comenzamos, ¿bien?— Devi empezó a limpiar un poco su batería, puesto que yo me ofrecí para que la dejara en mi casa, así no la tenía que armar siempre.

—Toma.— Flash me pasó un micrófono. — La canción se llama Bring me to life. Cuando se sientan cómodos, se unen.— tomó su guitarra y se posó frente a su micrófono. Y en cuanto escuchamos la grabación del piano, comenzamos:

How can you see me into my eyes,

like open doors?

Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life...)

Luego de tocar, todos aplaudimos. Esa canción fue un gran éxito.

Sé que de seguro en este momento tienen la interrogante de: "En ese entonces, ¿te seguías cortando? ¿Te descubrieron? ¿Seguías haciendo 'dieta'? ¿Y Raúl?" pues, sí, no, sí, y estaba en la cocina, jaja.

Pero, volviendo al tema, ¡Damas y Caballeros, The Silence!

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Ña! Ña, ña, ña, ña, ña! Ña, ña! :3 ña!**

**Tranqui, Ang, tranqui, tranqui, no durarán, no durarán... (y lamento eso :3)**

**Bye!**

***No sé si "The Silence" es el nombre de una banda real, solo se me ocurrió...**


	18. Descubierta

—¿Adónde nos invitaron?— pregunté a Flash, mientras él leía un mensaje que le había llegado hace poco.— ¿Otra fiesta de...?

—Nos invitaron a un banquete.— interrumpió, sonriente. Nos encontrábamos en su casa.—Va a ser muy elegante y divertido. Habrá baile y comida. ¿Qué te parece?— me le acerqué con una sonrisa de lado.

—No tengo traje de gala, ¿sabes?—mencioné, algo melancólica.

—Compramos uno mañana. La fiesta es este viernes. Tenemos dos días.— suspiré, a lo que él me besa la frente con dulzura.—Sólo vamos a comer y a bailar; no a trabajar. Relájate. De eso se encargarán Devi y Nick— reí y luego me mordí el labio, mientras él rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo.

—Gracias.— sonó mi teléfono, a lo que atiendo sin mucho interés.—¿Bueno?

—_¿Te llegó el mensaje?—_preguntó Devi, algo emocionada.—_ ¡Es increíble!—_ interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera contestar su pregunta.—_Ya tengo mi vestido, ¿y tú? Ay, me imagino que sí, porque...—_ se quedó un rato en silencio, supuse que estaba pensando._ —¡Ay, no lo sé! Pero lo tienes ¿verdad?_

—Pues la verdad es que no. Pero voy a conseguir uno antes de este viernes. Mañana Flash y yo iremos de compras.

—¡No!— contestó casi de inmediato.—Yo y Whithe vamos contigo. Que Nick y tu novio se alquilen unos trajes mientras. Luego nos encontramos en el café para comer algo. ¿Te parece?— recomendó, como si lo hubiera planeado desde hace mucho.

—Claro, está bien, supongo... entonces, mañana temprano: ya sé adonde iremos a comprar los vestidos.

—¿Vestidos?— preguntó, extrañada, puesto que ella ya tenía el suyo listo.

—Sí. Vamos a comprar trajes nuevos, ¿bien?— ella rió.

—Claro. Nos vemos entonces.

—Ok. ¡Ah! Y antes de que cuelgues, déjame informarte que Flash y yo no somos novios...— contesté más alegre que molesta, ¿en serio ella creía eso?—...aún...— susurré para que ni el peliazul ni la casi pelirroja escucharan y me exigieran una explicación.

—Disculpa, se me olvidó que tú eres la amante.— contestó en medio de una carcajada. En ese momento me vino la imagen de la otra mujer que tenía papá. ¡Yo no quería ser como ella! ¡Ni quiero! Hice una mueca de asco.

—Como digas. Nos vemos.— colgué de inmediato, a lo que el ojiazul me sonríe.

—¿Qué te dijo?— se notaba que conmigo no tenía maldad alguna, es más, era inocente, después de todo, él era cariñoso por naturaleza, pero yo era la que me abalanzaba sobre él para besarlo y mimarlo más como un novio que como un amigo. Yo era la tercera, la sinvergüenza, ¡la amante! Le miré seria y con algo de nostalgia, debo admitir.

—Me dijo que podíamos comprar nuevos vestidos para el evento con Whithe, mientras tú te vas con Nick a alquilar un traje.— el joven asintió, de acuerdo. Se iba a ir, cuando lo tomo del hombro para llamar su atención. Él voltea.— Flash, creo que deberíamos contarle a Whithe sobre lo que pasa entre nosotros. O, bueno... eso.— contesté nerviosa. Él, en respuesta, suspiró y me abrazó rápidamente.

—Planeaba decirle después del baile: no quiero arruinar su noche ni mucho menos la relación entre tú y ella. Se ve que son grandes amigas y no quiero estropearlo.— mencionó, tomando mi cara entre sus manos y haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos.

Me perdí en esa mirada tan increíblemente hipnotizante. Admito que el azul se volvió mi color favorito. Le miré de reojo, a lo que él ríe levemente.

—Me amas, ¿no?— me soltó y yo le sonreí, algo sonrojada.

—En efecto. Te lo demuestro con mis besos, aunque la última vez que te lo dije fue hace como cuatro años.— sí, cuatro años. En ese entonces tenía diecinueve. El chico sólo se apartó un poco y comenzó a revisar su celular.

—Si quieres se lo digo ahora...

—¡No!— interrumpí, mientras Flash solo me miraba algo sorprendido y colgaba, puesto que la estaba llamando.—Dícelo después del baile, amor... digo, Flash.— volvió a reír, a lo que me da un ligero beso en la mejilla y se va a la cocina. En eso, suena su celular.

—_¿Bueno?_— contestó: era Whithe, preguntándole el motivo de la llamada.—_ Solo te llamaba para decirte que las chicas planean juntarse para poder comprar los vestidos de el evento, mientras Nick y yo nos alquilamos unos trajes._— estuvo en silencio un momento mientras escuchaba a su muy pronto ex novia. No es que me gustara ser la causante de un rompimiento. ¡Ni mucho menos! Yo lo que quería es que Flash me amara, no que rompiera con la chica. Aunque, no se puede amar a dos.—_Twilight te manda saludos. Nos vemos._— colgó. Abrió la nevera y la cerró rápidamente. Entró a la sala con un par de pequeños platos en la mano.

—Toma.— ofreció, mostrando un par de pasteles de chocolate; mis favoritos. Yo solo lo miré seriamente.—No me digas que no tienes hambre: anoche no comiste, hoy no desayunaste, y apenas almorzaste...— antes de que yo dijera algo, él sacó un par de servilletas envueltas, donde estaba la comida que había escupido.—...o tal vez no.— abrí los ojos de sobremanera y tragué grueso.—Por cierto, me dio curiosidad ver como el gato acaba de vomitar el almuerzo de hoy. Parece que no le cayó bien. Pero lo que me dio más curiosidad es que él solo debió comer sus croquetas, al menos que cierta persona le haya dado su comida en vez de comérsela.—elevó una ceja mientras sonreía pícaramente. Reí un poco por su expresión, aun sabiendo que me había atrapado.—Tómalo, por favor.— me sobó el brazo y luego planeó besarme en los labios, acercándose poco a poco a mí, lenta y disimuladamente. Aunque tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarle, tuve que contenerme para no seguir de amante a espaldas de Whithe.

—Flash,— susurré después de carraspear.—creo que deberías decirle a Whithe lo que pasa entre nosotros antes de convertirnos en lo que eramos antes.— él volvió a sonreír. Se alejó igual de lento como se acercó.

—Entiendo.— asintió, me dio el plato y comenzó a comerse su postre. Yo no tuve de otra que comerlo. No lo escupí, no se lo di al gato, no fingí comerlo; nada que ver. Lo único que hice fue comerlo, simplemente comerlo.

Al terminar el postre, Flash se fue a lavar los trastes mientras yo iba directo a su baño. Cuando entré, intenté vomitar lo que comí para no "engordar" más. Metí mi dedo índice en lo más hondo de mi garganta, causándome nauseas, a lo que termino expulsando todo lo comido. Bajé el retrete para no dejar pistas, me paré y me posé frente al espejo. Saqué la pequeña navaja del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Esto es por romper la dieta.— susurré, pero a lo que hice el primer rasguño, escuché como la puerta del baño se abría. En el reflejo del espejo vi como Flash se asomaba y me veía asombrado. Yo simplemente solté la cosa filosa con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¡Lo siento! No sabía que estabas aquí, yo... ¿qué estás haciendo?— preguntó después de parar en seco.—Déjame ver.— tomó mi brazo, y rápidamente yo bajé la manga del nuevo suéter que llevaba, pero la subió de inmediato. Se sorprendió mucho y me soltó.

—Flash, yo te lo puedo explicar, yo...— él colocó un dedo en mi labio, callándome.

—Por lo que entendí, en todos los años que llevábamos separados, te volviste anoréxica, bulímica y empezaste a cortarte. No era el gato. Me estuviste mintiendo y pretendías volver a hacerlo. Pero ya no caigo, no esta vez.— el corazón se me aceleró a millón. No podía creer que estuviera enterado de lo que estaba pasando.

—Flash, yo lo lamento, en serio, pero yo no...

—Calla.— interrumpió, de nuevo. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Él la limpió y colocó mi frente contra la suya.

—Seguro ahora me creerás loca, demente, fuera de quicio. De seguro ahora no me querrás nada.— comencé a llorar de manera descontrolada, mientras él me abrazaba fuertemente. Le correspondí de igual modo.

—Sé por lo que pasas. Yo tengo las mismas cicatrices que tú, solo que las mías no se ven. Te entiendo, y jamás te voy a dejar, ni siquiera con esto.— me separó de él, y me besó el brazo.—No lo vuelvas hacer. Dame la cuchilla.— la tomé del lavabo y se la di. Él la botó en la pequeña papelera del baño.—Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites.— sonreí y lo volví a abrazar. Quedamos así por unos cinco minutos, o más; no sé. Me volvió a separar de su cuerpo. Me colocó su dedo meñique al frente.— ¿Me prometes que no volverás a cortarte?— suspiré y tomé su meñique con el mio.

—Lo prometo.— ambos reímos y nos miramos unos momentos, sin soltar nuestro agarre.

Lo que él no sabía es que yo tenía, en mi otra mano, los dedos cruzados, ¿o acaso creyó que eso terminó ahí?

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**¡Loooooo sientooooo, Ang! ¡Ya! Te prometo que en próximo cap rompen, y no más a tus espaldas xD. ¡Oups! Creo que solté un detalle.**

**Bueno, actualicé hoy (milagrosamente) porque fui muy impuntual, y la verdad lo siento. Por eso ya no hay fecha de actualización. ¡Yaaaaaaay! Más libertad.**

**El problema es que ahora tendrán que revisar diariamente xD lo siento, de nuevo n.n**

**Bye!**


	19. Un último encuetro (El baile)

Habíamos ido al pequeño cerro en el que yo vivía antes, para poder comprar los vestidos en la tienda adonde había ido con las manes. Aunque no me agradó estar con ellas, igual me gustaron los vestidos que habían en el lugar. Ahora, iba acompañada de amigas de verdad.

Elegí uno corto hasta las rodillas color vinotinto, con tirantes alrededor del cuello. Nada más. Era muy sencillo, como yo. ¿Qué hay de las chicas? Pues Devi cargaba el mismo vestido que yo, solo que color negro y un poco más corto. En cuanto a Whithe, la joven había usado un pequeño vestido color morado en la falda, y en la parte superior color blanco, sin tirantes. Yo fui la única que no me lo probé, pues quería que fuera sorpresa, tanto para mí como para los demás. Gran error.

—Chicas, antes de ir a casa, ¿ya tienen los zapatos?— ellas asintieron, mientras la cabello esponjado tomaba su celular para llamar a Flash y avisarle que íbamos en camino.

—Y, tranquila, que yo te presto los que tengo en casa; te van a encantar. — confirmó Devi. Reí mientras asentía.

—Está bien, pero antes de volver, quiero pasar por un lugar que conozco. ¿Puedo?— Whithe elevó un pulgar, concentrada en lo que decía el pelizaul.

—Está bien, nos vemos en la estación para tomar el bus. Chao. — ambas se fueron a dicho lugar, mientras yo iba al barranco en el conocí a Raúl.

Al llegar, noté que el lugar estaba más pequeño, con menos rocas, y que el refugio estaba casi cayéndose. Me sorprendí por eso. Luego, caminé hasta la urbanización en la que vivía, para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que estaba totalmente remodelada. Suspiré y fui a mi antigua casa, me asomé en la ventana, y vi a mis padres, sentados en el salón, riéndose. Golpeé el vidrio, para llamar su atención. Ellos voltearon, pero al verme, mi padre se paró y cerró la cortina. ¡Ni me reconocieron! Es decir, el cabello morado, los ojos igual, la piel pálida... ¿cómo no me van a reconocer? Claro, pero si no me extrañan ni un poco. Volví a suspirar y volví a la entrada, pero antes, noté que había algo brillante detrás de un contenedor de basura que había en el lugar. Me acerqué y vi el vestido que había comprado para el Golden opportunities. Lo tomé, sorprendida. Olía feo, y estaba algo húmedo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?— pregunté, guardándolo en el bolso.— Parece que te olvidaron, al igual que a mí.

—Jaja, ¿qué te hace pensar eso, mocosa?— esa voz, ese acento y esa rudeza en el hablar, la conocía como a la palma de mi mano, y no me hizo falta voltear para saber que se trataba de Apple Jack. No me sorprendí, lo cual fue raro. Lo que hice fue ignorarla.

—¿Sabes? No me extraña que estés en el basurero, Twilight. De seguro llegaste a comer algo, pues se nota que no tienes hogar.— y parece que no estaba sola, sólo que esa voz no la reconocía. Era de un hombre, pero era demasiado gruesa como para reconocerla. Me volteé, viendo a una chica _country _ya crecida* y a un, ¿Kevin ya hecho hombre? Abrí los ojos como platos al verlos tomados de la mano.

—¿Kevin? ¿Por qué hablas así de mí?— pregunté, algo nostálgica, pues pensé que había cambiado, en el buen sentido.

—Te hablo como mereces ser hablada. Eres repugnante, ¡me das asco!— volví a sorprenderme con eso. Sin embargo, noté que algo faltaba en el ambiente, a lo que pregunté:

—¿Dónde están las otras...?

—¡Eso no te incumbe!— exclamó Apple Jack, interrumpiéndome.— Ellas, están bien.—terminó de decirlo, con aire de cierta mentira que en seguida reconocí.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Algo les pasó a las pobres?— Kevin suspiró y miró al suelo. Definitivamente, algo había pasado.

—Murieron.— susurró el chico, lo suficientemente alto como para que ambas pudiéramos escuchar.— En un accidente, no es la gran cosa. Apple sobrevivió, pero a cierto costo.— ella bajó la mirada también.

—¿Cuál?— interrogué, a lo que Kevin la observa, y ella solo asiente.

—Te lo diré si me dices qué ha sido de ti.— condicionó la ojiverde. Yo asentí.— Perdí el sentido del olfato, y del oído. Escucho con un aparato especial. Las otras perecieron.— quedé en completo shock, a lo que Apple le jala el brazo al joven.— Vamonos.— pidió, avergonzada, a lo que ambos se alejan, corriendo. Ni siquiera les dije lo que había pasado conmigo.

—Wow.— susurré, caminando hacia la parada. No volví a saber nada de ellos.

El baile tan esperado llegó. Todos estábamos ansiosos por ir. Devi y Nick ensayaron, pues ellos eran los que harían el trabajo duro. Nos fuimos en el carro del alvino.

Ahora bien, ¿qué rayos hice con el vestido que encontré detrás del contenedor? Pues, lo lavé, lo retoqué y me lo coloqué para esa noche, pero como era algo revelador, también llevé una chaqueta puesta, pues, primero, no me gusta nada llevar ese tipo de ropa, y, segundo, las cicatrices no habían sanado.

Llegamos al lugar, el cual, sin duda, era muy lujoso. Se trataba de una casa de unos tres pisos, con balcón y piscina. La música era clásica, y el encargado del evento era multimillonario. Devi recibiría una gran paga, sin duda, junto con Nick.

Caminamos hasta el salón de baile, Whithe se fue con Flash a bailar y yo al área de comidas, a comer todo lo que pudiera. Mi conciencia estaba tranquila, porque sabía que después de eso me castigaría. Lo único que quería era probar esos exquisitos manjares.

—Twilight, Nick y yo debemos ir al escenario, ¿segura de que no tienes ganas de cantar ni un poquito?— preguntó, posando una mano en mi hombro.

—Estoy segura. Tranquila, ve a divertirte.— respondí, tomando una galleta.

—Está bien. Ah, y dile a Whithe lo que ha pasado, o, de lo contrario, les diré yo y perderás a dos amigas. ¿De acuerdo?— reí, y dije:

—Jaja, por supuesto.

Después de eso, la chica se fue detrás del escenario, mientras el encargado de todo subía al mismo con una gran sonrisa, y un micrófono en mano.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, me alegra el hecho de que hayan asistido. Verán, como ya saben, yo...— y comenzó a hablar largamente, mientras todos oían con atención. Yo no recuerdo muy bien lo que decía, así que me saltaré a la parte a la que presenta a mis amigos.— ...y es por eso que hoy les traigo a dos jóvenes integrantes de una banda llamada The Silence. Un aplauso.— dicho eso, dio espacio y se fue. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras Nick aparecía con una guitarra y Devi con el micrófono.

—Hola a todos, soy Devi y él es Nick. Somos dos de los cinco integrantes de la banda de Metal Alternativo, The Silence. Hoy les traemos algo de música pop, lo cual no estamos muy acostumbrados a cantar, pero como eso es lo que a ustedes les gusta, no tenemos qué, jeje.

—Jeje, debieron contratar a otra banda entonces.— escuché como decía el alvino en un susurró. Reí por eso.

—Además de dos canciones románticas para que bailen con su media naranja. Sin más preángulos, a cantar. Esta se llama Recuérdame.— dicho eso, comenzó la música.

Devi:

Recuerdame,

cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas.

Cuando lejos de nuestra cama, sea en mí en quien piensas.

Recuerdame...

Nick:

Recuerdame,

cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa,

cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan,

Recuerdame...

Devi:

Recuerdame,

cuando mires a los ojos del pasado.

Nick:

Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos.

Devi y Nick:

Y que seas invisible para mí,

para mí...

Recuerdame,

amándote, mirándote a los ojos,

atándome a tu vida.

Recuerdame...

amándote...

Devi:

Esperándote, tranquila,

Nick:

Sin rencor y sin medidas.

Devi y Nick:

Recuerdame, recuerdame...

que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel...

Ouohh!

Recuerdame,

amándote, mirándote a los ojos,

atándome a tu vida.

Recuerdame...

Recuerdame...

Que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel...

Todos aplaudieron, a lo que Nick se apodera del micrófono, arrebatándoselo a la casi pelirroja, quien protestó por eso, pero él no le hizo caso.

No paraba de reír con ellos dos y sus ocurrencias, a lo que volteo y dirijo la mirada a Flash, quien abrazaba a Whithe. Yo me les acerco, dispuesta a decir todo de una vez.

—Disculpe que interrumpa, pero, Whithe, necesito decirte algo muy importante. Verás, yo...— al saber que era lo que iba a decir, el peliazul se interpuso entre las dos con una sonrisa forzada.

—Se preguntaba si podrías darle el permiso de bailar conmigo un momento. ¿Qué te parece?— interrumpió. La morena quedó sorprendida, y rió nostálgicamente.

—Claro. Es todo tuyo, Twilight. Cuídalo. Adiós, Flash.— se despidió, yendo al baño de damas.

—¡Flash, iba a decirle!— reclamé, algo furiosa con el ojiazul. El chico se cruzó de brazos.

—Dijiste que le diríamos después del baile.— se defendió. Gruñí.

—Pero es que no quiero que siga engañada, además, no soportaba verla contigo...— abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero yo levanté un dedo y lo hice callar.— Y, sí, estoy celosa. No hace falta que lo digas.— empezó a reírse, y yo no pude evitar sonreír ante esa carcajada.

—Bailemos, entonces. Luego le decimos, ¿de acuerdo?— propuso, colocando una mano al frente para que yo la tomara.

—Jaja, está bien.— acepté su invitación tomando su mano y colocando la otra en su hombro. No me le acerqué mucho por temor a que Whithe nos viera. En cambio, a Flash pareciera que no le hubiera importado, pues tomó mi cadera y me trajo mucho más hacia él, a lo que quedamos, prácticamente, abrazados.

—Esta canción se llama Bésame. Es una balada, así que vayan por sus parejitas. Esperamos les guste. — mencionó el alvino, apoderándose del escenario, mientras Devi se iba a refrescar.

—Esta canción te la dedico, Twilight. La compusimos yo y Nick. Escúchala, por favor.— me sonrojé. Es decir, ¿una canción para mí? Eso era algo nuevo.

Bésame, a destiempo,

sin piedad, y en silencio.

Bésame, frena el tiempo,

haz crecer lo que siento.

Bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después,

bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés.

Bésame, sin razón, porque quiere el corazón...

Bésame...

Uhh...!

Siéntete, en el viento, mientras yo... muero lento.

Bésame, sin motivos, y esta vez,

siempre contigo...

Bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después,

bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés.

Bésame, sin razón, porque quiere el corazón...

Bésame...

¡Uhhh!

Ouo...

¡Bésame!

Bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después,

bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés.

Bésame, sin razón, porque quiere el corazón...

Bésame...

Bésame...

bésame, así, sin compasión,

Quédate en mi condición.

Dame tan solo un motivo,

y me quedo yo...

A pesar de que nuestros labios ya se rozaban, y nuestras respiraciones se fusionaron, tuve que separarme para no seguir interrumpiendo relaciones.

—Gracias por la dedicatoria. Estuvo linda.— terminé de separarme del chico, para luego ir adonde se encontraba la pelo esponjado, pero al no verla por ningún lado, fui al baño a ver si estaba ahí. Y, sí, mi hipótesis era correcta, pues la encontré, ¿llorando frente al espejo? Me le acerqué, de inmediato a abrazarla, pero ella no quiso.

—¡Déjame, traidora!— gritó, con una voz demasiado rota y quebradiza. Me dolió verla así.

—Whithe, yo vine a explicarte lo que pasó, yo...

—¡Cállate! No tienes que decir nada en tu defensa. Vi como bailaban y se veían. Es obvio que me han estado traicionando, tú y Flash. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¡No debí dejarlos solos tanto tiempo!— mis ojos se aguaron al no poder razonar con ella.

—Oyeme, por favor, yo vine aquí a explicarte todo. Pero, por favor, perdóname, yo no debí meterme en esto. De verdad.— su cara estaba roja de la rabia. No parecía ser ella.

—¡¿Y por qué te metiste entonces?!

—¡Porque yo lo amo! ¡Y lo he amado desde los once años! Fuimos novios por un tiempo, pero luego nos separaron. Y, créeme, cuando me dijo que tenía novia cuando nos reencontramos, me puse igual que tú. Pero no dejé que la rabia y el rencor me invadieran, pues sé que no fue tu intención. Y aunque sé que eso no justifica nada, de veras te pido perdón, Whithe.— ella se me quedó mirando de arriba a abajo, mientras yo no pude evitar darle un gran abrazo. Ella correspondió después de unos segundos.

—No lo sabía, lo siento.— murmuró. En eso, se me escaparon algunas lágrimas.

—No, yo sí lo sabía, por eso, yo lo siento más.— nos separamos, mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas.

—Tengo que romper con Flash, Twilight. De todos modos, no creo que lo nuestro funcione contigo volviéndolo loco. Así que te lo dejo.

—No sabes cuanto siento tener que ser el motivo de su ruptura. Muchas gracias.

—Tranquila, no tienes porque sentirlo. No es su culpa estar tan enamorados. Yo soy la que estorbo.— dijo con algo de remordimiento, mientras salíamos en busca de Flash.

—No estorbas. Vas a seguir siendo mi amiga, y parte del grupo. Sólo finjamos que nada pasó.

—Jaja, hecho.

Caminamos hacia el joven, el cual se encontraba comiendo. Whithe le explicó que ya no podían seguir y bla, bla, bla. Después, se fue a felicitar a Devi y a Nick por su trabajo.

—Bueno, creo que dejarás de ser mi amante y ahora serás mi novia, ¿no crees? Y eso me alegra, porque me queda más tiempo para cuidarte y mm...— no lo dejé continuar, pues le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Sólo cállate y bésame.— él rió me devolvió el beso, libre de culpa, haciendo de nuestra noche algo perfecta.

Admito que a Whithe se le hizo costoso poder sobrellevar el dolor, y más sabiendo que su mejor amiga la había traicionado, pero al menos sabía que hice lo correcto al decirle todo.

Poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad, y seguimos con nuestra música, la cual cada vez era más exitosa.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Actualicé! Por fin Flash rompió con Whithe y, ¡adiós sufrimiento! El fic se va a volver más fuerte a partir de ahora, pero no tanto xD **

**Espero les haya gustado y, Guest, no habrá sufrimiento por otra persona de ahora en más ;D o, bueno... no sé :/**

**Mejor ni revisen diario, porque comencé las clases y, no crean que actualizaré seguido ¬¬**

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! :3**

**Bye!**

***Crecida sí es una palabra xD**


	20. ¿Loca?

Los años habían pasado tan rápido, que no me había percatado de que ya no era una niña, o no una niña en el sentido literal, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo ya tenía veintiún años. Todo ese tiempo estuve tratando de parar con las autolesiones, pero no con esos desordenes alimenticios. Había pasado por rehabilitación varias veces, tantas que el personal me conocía muy bien. ¿En la música? La banda había tenido mucho éxito. Ya para el entonces habíamos grabado dos álbumes e íbamos por el tercero.

Mi reputación como vocalista comenzó a irse abajo cuando empecé a tener ataques irracionales de ira, al igual que mis altas y bajas en mi autoestima. Además de que me sentía controlada, y mis emociones no las podía controlar. Eso no era bueno para la banda, ni mucho menos para mí.

Uno de esos ataques de ira que me dio fue una tarde ensayando. Aunque al principio logré controlarme, no pude con mi rabia. Mis amigos no sabían que me pasaba, ni yo mucho menos. Todo lo que había pasado era secreto, y procuraba mantenerlo así, por el momento.

Esto ocurrió un día 24 de agosto del 2011:

Esa noche había sido perfecta, mágica, inexplicablemente única. En la mañana me percaté que, debido a la noche especial que tuve, no dormí nada bien. Me pesaban los ojos, y no tenía intenciones de pararme de la cama, que compartía con Flash, al cual yo estaba aferrada totalmente, y podía sentir hasta el más mínimo movimiento que él hacía. Recuerdo que él susurraba palabras dulces cerca mío, y me acariciaba la espalda, pero, al igual que yo, estaba extremadamente cansado, y tenía los ojos cerrados. 

Me sentía perdida en sus brazos, confundida. Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón por lo cerca que estaba suyo. Pero no podía seguir durmiendo por unos ruiditos que se oían desde el fondo. Trataba de ignorarlos, pero estos venían acompañados con pequeñas risas y susurros femeninos. Los seguí ignorando, hasta que se escucha el grito de cierta pelo esponjado diciendo:

—¡Ya no lo puedo evitar! ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! ¡Awwwwww!— me sobresalté y me senté, tapando mi cuerpo con la sábana. El peliazul hace el mismo movimiento, pero tomándose su tiempo. Devi y Nick le tapan la boca a la responsable del grito de inmediato, diciendo "ssh" pero ya era tarde. Noté que ambos cargaban celulares en las manos, con las cámaras encendidas. Yo me sorprendí aún más por eso. El joven ojitos azules se estiró, como si no pasara nada.

—Buenos días, amor. ¿Cómo dormiste?— preguntó, totalmente calmado.

—¡Flash, nos estaban grabando!— exclamé, pálida, y a la vez, roja de la vergüenza. Él por fin abre los ojos bien y se percata de lo que sucedía: Nick, Devi y Whithe estaban frente a nosotros, con cámaras y celulares en medio de una filmación. Quedó en shock al verlos ahí, parados, grabando.

—¡¿Cuándo rayos entraron ustedes?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡¿Cómo entraron?! ¡Se supone que debemos tener algo de intimidad, ¿pero no podemos?! ¡¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que significa privacidad?! — gritó, con la furia a mil.

—Ehh... verán, hay una explicación muy lógica para esto.— mencionó la casi pelirroja, algo nerviosa por la actitud del chico —Verán, es que...

—La puerta de tú casa siempre está abierta, Twilight.— intervino Whithe.— Y como hoy es la sesión fotográfica me imaginé que ustedes ya estaban listos para salir.

—Pero no fue así — continuó el alvino.—. La puerta del cuarto estaba semi abierta, por lo que pudimos verlos a los dos durmiendo, juntitos, tranquilitos...

—Así que no pudimos evitar sacar nuestros celulares para subirlo a las redes sociales. — terminó la ojicafés. Flash y yo quedamos helados con lo que los chicos dijeron.

—Pero, no subieron el vídeo ¿cierto?— preguntó el joven a mi lado, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó la morena.— No llegaríamos a tal punto.

—Oigan, ya son famosos. En menos de un minuto ya tienen seiscientas reproducciones en su vídeo. Jaja.— rió el chico con el celular en mano, sin prestar atención a la conversación. Me tapé la boca, cerré los ojos y me tiré de espaldas, sonrojada por toda mi cara.

—Hablaré con él un segundo, ¿sí? Ustedes hablen al respecto— mencionó Devi, llevándose a Nick hacia fuera, con el ceño fruncido, cerrando la puerta.

—Como lo siento.— susurró la chica, sentándose a mi lado.— Trataremos de resolverlo y...— sentí como clavó su mirada en mí. Quité mis manos de la cara y abrí los ojos, viéndola con la boca ligeramente abierta, observando mis brazos.— ¿Puedo ver tus brazos?— preguntó repentinamente, yo asentí levemente, sentándome de nuevo y sosteniendo la sábana con una mano, extendiendo la otra.— ¿Qué son todas estas cicatrices? ¿Quién te las hizo?— interrogó, viendo con detalle el brazo, en especial la muñeca, pues ahí estaban las cicatrices más notables.

—Las hizo Raúl.— contesté de inmediato.

—¡Sparkle!— gritó el ojiazul a mis espaldas.

—¡Pero sí las hizo él!— insistí. La chica seguía viendo el brazo con detenimiento.

—Y, Twilight, estas muy delgada... ¿qué te pasó?— inflé mis cachetes, tratando de retener otra mentira.

—Ella estaba haciendo "dieta". Trato de ayudarla desde la semana pasada. Las cicatrices son, en cambio...,

—¡Del gato, ya dije!— grité, zafándome del agarré de la joven.

—Como digas.— suspiró el guitarrista.— Whithe, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas para que podamos vestirnos? Salimos en veinte minutos.

—Claro.— dijo, aún en shock. Se paró y salió del lugar.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a la pared, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Sentí un pequeño empujón por parte del chico, quien seguido de eso, me abrazó por la espalda.

—Soy una mentirosa.— sentencié, sin moverme ni un poco. El chico me besa el cuello y luego esconde su cabeza ahí.

—La mentirosa más adorable que he conocido.— susurró.—Y al menos anoche vi que no tienes ningún corte, sólo cicatrices; eso me alegra.— reí al sentir ligeras cosquillas provocadas por el joven.

—Tenemos que ir a la sesión de fotos.— mencioné, en medio de una pequeña carcajada.

—Entonces, andando.

Bajamos a la velocidad de la luz. Yo cargaba unas inmensas ojeras, ya que el maquillaje me lo pondrían en cuanto llegáramos. Nos subimos al auto junto con Raúl y partimos de inmediato. El tiempo del recorrido duraba treinta minutos.

—Y, díganme, ¿cómo la pasaron anoche?— preguntó Devi, volteándose, ya que ella iba en el asiento delantero.—Yo comí unas hamburguesas, viendo un maratón de pelis de terror. ¡Bu! Jajajaja.— rió con complejo de villana.

—Yo me quedé viendo anime. ¡Era viernes! Hay que aprovechar.— exclamó Whithe, con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo me fui a ver el juego de fútbol. ¡Ganamos cinco a dos!— anunció Nick, golpeando el volante de la alegría. Después de ese acto, todo quedó en silencio. Devi, al notar que ni Flash ni yo habías dicho lo que habíamos hecho, se pasó para la parte trasera del auto, quedando arrodillada, frente a nosotros, puesto que no podía sentarse debido al espacio.

—No nos han dicho que hicieron anoche. Acaso, ¿tuvieron alguna noche especial? Aunque no los culpo, ya tienen suficiente edad, después de todo, veintiún años y veintidós años ya son suficientes, ¿no? Pero si llegan a ser padres, ¡ja! Yo no cambio pañales.

—Al menos ni veo periodo.— susurré más para mí que para la chica, la cuál, apenas terminé de murmurar lo dicho, se pasó a su asiento, dándole una patada, por accidente, a Flash en la nariz.

—¡Ciega!— exclamó este.

—Ay, sí, porque tú tienes ojos en la espalda, me imagino, ¿no? Jaja.— se defendió. Luego se incorporó y se puso los audífonos.

Llegamos a los estudios, fuimos directo al área de vestuario y maquillaje, mientras Raúl buscaba más comida (Ese gato glotón). Las encargadas de maquillaje y vestuario chillaron al verme con unas tremendas ojeras bajo los ojos. Flash estaba todo despeinado, por lo que los peluqueros también se apresuraron a arreglarlo.

—¿Qué pasó contigo?—preguntó Cadence, una de las encargadas del maquillaje, al verme tan cansada.—Te pareces a mí un día lunes. De testigo está mi esposo.

—Jeje, supongo.— reí. Comenzó a esparcir base por toda mi cara, para poder iniciar con la sesión de fotos, además de que ensayaríamos un poco los vídeos musicales.

—Oye, ¿y cómo has resuelto todos esos problemas de ira que tienes?— preguntó con una sonrisa, ya que hacia unos meses comencé a comportarme de una manera que ni yo conocía. Además de golpear a los que se metieran conmigo, también comenzaba a tener alucinaciones y cambios de humor.

—Bien, hoy no golpeé a los chicos por grabarnos a mí y Flash esta mañana cuando...— paré en seco y sonreí.—...por nada. Olvida lo que dije.

—¡Vamos! Dime, yo soy de confianza.— elevé una ceja, y reí.

—Mejor ni te cuento. Lo cierto es que trato de mejorar.— mencioné, con una sonrisa débil.— Sólo trato de no sentirme controlada. Eso es todo.

—Pues, no parece nada fácil. Estoy preocupada, ¿sabes? Ya no eres una adolescente con constantes cambios de humor. Eso no es normal a tu edad.— comentó con una mirada seria, mientras me iba colocando rubor.— Deberíamos llamar a un médico, para que te haga un chequeo general y le cuentes...

—¡No!— exclamé, mejor dicho, grité a tal tono que todos a nuestro alrededor voltearon a verme.

—Pero si es lo mejor. Así vemos que te pasa.— respondió asustada, pues no sabía como yo iba a reaccionar.

—¡Ja! Estás chiflada si crees que iré a ver a un doctor. Yo estoy bien, ¡siempre lo estuve!— me paré y me comencé a alejar de ella.

—No creo que eso sea verdad.— tartamudeó.— Sólo... déjame ayudarte.

—Creo que ella tiene razón, señorita.— opinó uno de los encargados de la cámara, quien se encontraba atrás de mí.

—¡Cállese!— y dicho eso, le di una buena bofetada. Volví a explotar de ira, sólo por el consejo de la chica. Me consideraba un monstruo, un horrible y cruel monstruo.

—¡Seguridad!— gritó Cadence, con cierto temblor en su hablar. Devi y Whithe se acercaron al ver a tanta gente reunida a mí alrededor.

—¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?!— preguntó Flash, acercándose a mí.

—Tu novia está demente.— mencionó al que recién acababa de golpear. Le dirigí una mirada asesina, a lo que él se va corriendo.

—¡No estoy loca! ¡No lo estoy!— grité con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, escurriendo un poco el maquillaje. El guitarrista se me siguió acercando poco a poco, al verme roja de la rabia.

—Tú no eres así, necesitas ayuda.— susurró, tomándome de las muñecas al ver que iba a reaccionar agresivamente.

—¡¿Tú también con eso?!— intenté zafarme, pero él tenía más fuerza que yo.— No estoy loca...— volví a susurrar.

—No lo estás, sólo necesitas ayuda profesional. Yo no soy suficiente. Necesito contarles a todos sobre tu secreto, para que te entiendan como yo lo hago.— iba a gritarle, a replicarle, pero en seguida me robó un pequeño beso. Era como si me leyera la mente.— Y no me digas que no necesitas ayuda. Yo sé que estás gritando por dentro en busca de ella. Son gritos silenciosos. Por favor, entiéndelo.— al escucharle decir eso, dejé de intentar soltarme de su agarre, por lo que caí en el suelo, partiendo a llorar.

—Sí estoy loca.— murmuré, mientras todos se disponían a buscar a alguien que me pudiera ayudar.

Necesitaba ayuda, urgente, Y ahora es que lo reconozco.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**¡Holaaaa! Después de un mes sin actualizar, vuelvo con este cap más malo que quién sabe qué. I'm so sorry, pero tengo muchas tareas, ¡imagínense, tengo cinco exposiciones pendientes! ¡Cuatro para estas semana! Pero saqué tiempo para completar este cap, pues estaba incompleto desde el cinco de octubre :P**

**Por cierto, si ven errores por ahí, pues disculpen, es que revisé de lo más rápido, que solo corregí lo esencial.**

**Y, un último anuncio:**

**¡Ya tengo Wattpad! Quien quiera buscarme, pues soy "Mus1c Gianval" o "Gianna Valentina" simplemente.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Bye!**


	21. Más que una psiquiatra

Si así pensaban que iba a mejorar, pues estaban mal. ¿Yo, en un hospital, acompañada por Nick y Flash, mientras las chicas salían a buscar efectivo para pagar la consulta, pues me prepararon una cita, ni siquiera con un psicólogo, sino con un psiquiatra? ¿Es en serio? Lo mío no podía ser tan grave... ¿o tal vez sí?

Me dolía la espalda, y los labios los tenía rotos, causándome un ardor soportable, un dolor que me hacía sentir viva al menos, un dolor que hasta parecía placentero. Tenía frío, me sentía rígida. Atormentada, a pesar de tener al guitarrista abrazándome. Oía los constantes gritos de unos señores que se peleaban, sin importarles el hecho de que estábamos en una sala de espera. En ese momento, me vinieron unas palabras bien acertadas, que no pude evitar susurrar.

—El mayor peligro en la tierra es el ser humano, y cuando ya no exista, es cuando habrá verdadera paz mundial.— por la cercanía, el ojitos azules escuchó lo que dije, por lo que acarició mi cabello, lo cual a penas podía hacer, pues debido al moño que me había recogido.

—Tal vez estés en lo cierto, pero recuerda que tú y yo también somos parte de la raza humana.— reí por su inocencia, mientras asentía. En eso, escuché los llantos de un bebé, pues estábamos en un hospital.

—Exacto.— le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras él sonreía, escuchando los mismos llantos que yo oía.

—¿Sabes? Nunca se me había ocurrido, pero, ¿y si esos cambios de humor son por un posible embarazo?— mencionó riendo, al parecer, le alegraba la idea de ser padre.

El problema es que yo no podía tener hijos, porque, uno, sólo tuve un año de periodo, ya que la "dieta" me hizo estéril. Y dos, los pelos de Raúl no ayudaron mucho. Sentí como frotaba mi brazo de lo feliz que estaba por tan solo pensar en el hecho de ser papá. Suspiré. Los ojos se me aguaron por no poder darle ese regalo.

—No lo creo.— contesté con una voz ronca y débil, escondiéndome en su chaqueta, pues me moría de frío.

Traté de no llorar. No quería que preguntaran el por qué de mi llanto. Era mejor fingir. Cerré mis ojos, mientras respiraba el perfume que llevaba el chico. Era agradable, sentir su calor y su piel con la mía. Al menos tenía a alguien a mi lado, al menos alguien logró quererme, al menos alguien se quedó conmigo hasta el final. Pero, ¿qué hay de Devi, Nick y Whithe? Ellos me acompañaron hasta cierto punto; agradezco que ellos estuvieran conmigo por un tiempo, a pesar de que no se quedaran conmigo hasta el día de hoy.

Escuché el chillido de una puerta abrirse, y unos pasos acercarse hasta nosotros. Disfruté de esos últimos y eternos milisegundos de silencio. Me hicieron pensar en que hasta lo más pequeño es eterno, y lo eterno lo más pequeño. Todo depende del contexto y de la situación. De como lo veas.

—Twilight Sparkle.— se escuchó por fin. Abrí los ojos al escuchar mi nombre. Todo volvió a ser silencioso. Supuse que no era importante, porque, hasta me había olvidado de donde estaba, y para qué. Unos golpes en mis brazos, provocados por Flash, me hicieron reaccionar. Me separé de él, mientras esos ojos azules me veían seriamente. Reí un poco, mientras volteaba a ver a la que me había llamado: la psiquiatra. Era una señora de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Tenía contextura gruesa y la piel morena. Los ojos eran grises y su cabello un alborotado nido de pequeño volumen color marrón, con ciertas canas apenas notables.

Le observé detenidamente, mientras Nick me sonreía para que pasara. Bufé y me paré, finalmente, entrando a la sesión con el cabellos azules. Al entrar, la señora cerró la puerta tras nosotros, sentándose en su escritorio, y extendiendo levemente su mano para que nosotros tomáramos asiento, de igual modo. Crucé mis brazos, esperando a que la profesional hablara, pues se había puesto a revisar unos papeles que yacían en la superficie de trabajo. Volteé a ver al Sentry, quien escudriñaba con la vista todo el lugar; era bonito, sencillo, con tonos verdes, blancos y añiles. Olía a pastillas y a perfume de bebé. Eso hizo que me sintiera algo nostálgica, pues de seguro mi compañero ya estaba pensando en tener un nené, otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿qué se les ofrece? Es decir, por algo están aquí, ¿no?— rió la señora, después de organizar sus papeles. Yo hice lo mismo, pero un poco más discreto. Ambos voltearon a verme, pues al parecer no escupí una "risita" sino una carcajada, una buena carcajada. Carraspeé y me incorporé, tratando de mantenerme seria.

—Pues, verá, mi amiga aquí, Twilight Sparkle, ha tenido constantes cambios de humor. Una semana está mal, dos semanas está bien, tiene leves cuadros tranquilos y, en ocasiones, explosivos. Algunos en el trabajo tenemos miedo a como pueda reaccionar. ¡Ah! Y suele ver, según lo que me dice, mariposas rojo sangre, pero que desvanecen cuando las quiere ver fijamente.— contestó, con toda la razón. Ahora, ya saben por que él fue el elegido para acompañarme, ¿no?

—¿Cuántos años tienes, querida?— preguntó, refiriéndose a mí, obviamente. Abrí ligeramente la boca, cuando noto la gran cicatriz que tiene la señora en su muñeca, justo cerca de la vena. Eso hizo que me inclinara un poco hacia adelante, para ver sino era mi mente que me estaba jugando, de nuevo. Enfoqué mi vista en su brazo al ver que no era mentira lo que ella tenía. No podía recorrer con mis vista todo su brazo, gracias a la bata que llevaba, pero si distinguí varias cicatrices en lo poco que estaba descubierto. Al parecer, esta señora tenía su historia.

—Tengo veintiuno.— susurré, volviéndome a recostar.

—Jum...— bajó la vista y sacó tres manchas hechas en una cartulina. Elevé una ceja: ¿esa loca planeaba leerme la mente, o algo así? Antes de decir algo, la señora señaló la puerta al joven para que saliera. Eso me puso nerviosa. Mientras mi compañero salía, la señora se limitó a preguntarme, señalando la cartulina:— ¿Qué ves, chica?—me preguntó sin tanto rodeo. Ahí comenzó la primera sesión, la primera y última sesión. Suspiré y miré atentamente. Sinceramente, esa manchas parecían ser una serie de formas geométricas o algo parecido. Pero, de un punto más claro, ¿qué eran para mí?

—Una lágrima con varios cortes al lado.— en resumen, un óvalo y varias líneas.

No recuerdo que más pasó aquella tarde, lo que sí sé es que había visto unos envases oscuros, que decían: "antidepresivos" a un costado del escritorio. Los tomé a escondidas, y los metí en un bolsito que llevaba. Metí sólo dos, y la señora no se dio cuenta. (Ni idea de por qué los tomé, pero los tomé y ya)

Al salir de la sesión, Devi me recibió con un abrazo y una bolsa de brownies. Flash me obligó a comerlos, al tiempo que entraba a la oficina de la psiquiatra para que él supiera que me había sacado.

—¿Tantas preguntas? Amiga, eso parece un interrogatorio —comentó Devi, después de contarle todo lo que esa vieja me había dicho, posando su mano en mi hombro—. Eso no debió ser incómodo.

—¿Tú crees? Agh, no importa. ¿Sabes? Mejor no vuelvo aquí por un tiempo —mencioné, llevando un pedazo de brownie a mi boca—. Este lugar es para locos.

—Pero, ¿y si vuelves a pasar por rehabilitación? —preguntó Whithe, viéndome con cierta preocupación— Digo, si esto es lugar de locos, eso debe ser lugar de dementes. Además, no creo que a Flash se le haga agradable volver a pasar por ahí.

—Whithe tiene razón, Twilight —apoyó en alvino detrás de mí. Suspiré pesadamente—. Debemos tratar de no seguirle preocupando.

—Y, Twiliht, ¿anorexia? ¿Es en serio? —murmuró la morena— Más problemas como ese y no sé si seguir contigo, y mucho más, en la banda. No creo que sea bueno para mí. —fruncí el ceño y gruñí, algo indignada.

—Ah, entonces, contar mis problemas y buscar ayuda está mal, ¿no? —sentencié, elevando el tono.

—Sólo si no decides cambiar. —se unió Devi. Me crucé de brazos, e ignorando el cartel de "Hacer silencio" grité:

—¡Porque es muy fácil empezar a comer! ¡Porque es muy sencillo controlarse cuando eres presa de tus emociones! ¡Porque dejar de cortarse es de la noche a la mañana! ¡Porque sentirse confundida uno mismo lo elige! ¡¿No es correcto?! —al escucharme gritar, dos enfermeras que se encontraban en el lugar me silenciaron, pero yo les respondí con un empujón.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la psiquiatra -quien, al parecer, oyó mis gritos- saliendo de donde se encontraba, junto con Flash. Volteé y vi los ojos del guitarrista llenos de lágrimas. Eso me partió el corazón, por lo que no pude evitar llorar, y sentirme un monstruo.

—_¿Lo ves? Le hiciste llorar. — _volvió la voz.

Sentí dos manos agarrarme por los brazos, pero yo me dejé caer. El peliazul se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome. Nick se nos acercó un poco y palpó la espalda de mi compañero, mientras Devi se le unía. ¿Y Whithe? Ella se me quedó observando detenidamente, sin decir nada.

Tenía razón, un psiquiatra no me ayudaría, debía pasar por rehabilitación, de nuevo, pero esta vez, por un largo tiempo.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Sí, sí, no actualizo muy seguido. Pero, ¡buenas y malas noticias! **

**La buena: Salí de vacacioneeeees! Eeeh! Y, lo mejor, pasé todas mis materias :D wujuuuu!**

**La mala: se dañó mi PC :c y no hay suficiente chin, chin como para arreglarla, por lo que me tengo que conformar con esta Canaima hasta tiempo indefinido. **

**Ahora bien, ¿cuándo rayos se termina esta historia? Bueno, más de 30 capítulos no va a tener, máximo unos 26 o 28.**

**Es una promesa ;)**

**Y, bueno, luego de eso, dejar FF. Pero, hay que restarle importancia al asunto y disfrutar esta historia mientras dure.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	22. Desperté (No es un juego)

Más hondo no pude haber caído. Es decir, gracias a la anorexia, me habían detectado anemia. Además, los estudios revelaron que yo sufro de trastorno bipolar*, una enfermedad mental que, según entendí, es muy grave, y tenía sus tratamientos. Yo, obvio, no quise seguirlos. Pero, además de que la banda había perdido a un integrante, y no, no era Whithe, sino Devi, no había vuelto a tocar el piano en mucho tiempo, ni a entrar a mi casa.

Luego de unos once meses, casi un año, en rehabilitación, decidí cambiar. Claro, fue difícil convencer al personal, pero igual logré salir. En la entrada me recibieron Flash, Nick y Whithe, con un gran abrazo. Lamenté haberle hecho daño a la gore, pues de verdad no quise lastimarle, tan física como verbalmente. Ese trastorno me tenía mal, no me dejaba ser. Pero, cumpliendo el tratamiento asignado, iba a salir esta.

En este caso, me encontraba tomando esos antidepresivos sin supervisión, ni mucho menos control. Eran a base de litio. No sentía nada. Pero, igual era algo horrible, porque prefería pasar dolor que tomarme esas cosas. Claro, me volví adicta a eso.

Ya a los veintitrés años, Flash se la pasaba viviendo conmigo. No nos habíamos casado, pero parecía que él tenía planes de hacerlo. Aún así, no teníamos planificado nada.

Una de esas noches en las que el guitarrista se había quedado a dormir conmigo, yo había tenidoun sueño hermoso, pero, a la vez, unos recuerdos horribles. Me hicieron sentir culpable, pues trataban de como había herido a Devi, de una manera que me hacía llorar.

—_¡Pues si tanto quieres a una amiga "ejemplar" búscate a otra! —_grité con furia, ya que se había puesto en el puesto de Whithe, solo que ella decidió formarme lío.

—_Solo quieres llamar la atención con tus cortes y tu enfermedad —_comentó, frunciendo el ceño—. _No eres el centro del universo, entiende. ¿Puedes comprender que tengo asuntos más importantes que solo tú, tú y tú? _

—_Claro, claro. Soy un estorbo, entonces. Eso está bien, siempre lo fui. —_ella gruñó.

—_¡Ya me tienes cansada con tu "No valgo nada" para, ¿qué? Llamar la atención, como siempre! Solo cállate._

—_¡Muérete! —_y ¡pom! Bofetada. Eso la puso tan roja como las puntas de su cabello. Reconozco que si no le hubiera hecho eso, ella seguiría a mi lado. Pero, obvio, yo arruinando vidas desde 1990. Y no, nunca quise llamar la atención. Solo digo lo que siento y ya.

Negó con la cabeza. Lágrimas querían salir de sus oscuros ojos, llenos de ira y odio. Al darme cuenta de lo que hice, solo bajé la mirada.

—_Flash tal vez sea un gran amigo —_masculló—, _pero no creo que estar contigo sea lo correcto. Me he lastimado tratando de recomponer tus trozos rotos. Y al final, no logré nada. —_apenas dijo eso, se marchó de mi casa, tomando su batería ya desarmada en su bolso. Su silueta se perdió al final de la calle. Después de eso, jamás le volví a ver.

Los ojos se me inundaron de dolor, puro dolor. Simplemente, es algo triste saber que por tu culpa lastimaste a un alma, a una pobre e inocente alma. Me quería hacer feliz, pero yo no vi eso. Eso de ser bipolar no era un juego, no como para tomarlo con calma.

Me senté a la orilla de la cama. Miré el reloj, y eran las dos de la madrugada. Suspiré y me restregué los ojos. En eso, siento un ligero dolor en el estómago: hambre. Admito que no quería comer, pero ¿tenía qué? Me paré y caminé hacia el umbral de la puerta. Ahí me detuve y volteé a ver al cabellos azules, quien comenzó a moverse hacia mi lado de la cama, tratando de localizarme. Al no lograrlo, abrió sus ojos y se sentó. No me moví hasta que el chico divisó mi sombra, ahí fue cuando abrí la puerta para salir. Después de todo, no quería comer sola.

Fui hacia la cocina y abrí la puerta del refrigerador. Lo primero que veo es un tazón de sopa. Hice una mueca y cerré el objeto con disgusto. Es decir, no iba a comer eso. Me senté en el sofá, viendo todas las cicatrices que habitaban en mis brazos. Recuerdo las veces en las que buscaba cosas con las que hacerme daño. Desde alfileres hasta cuchillos. Finalmente, rehabilitación me convenció de dejar de hacerlo.

Me sumí en los recuerdos, hasta volver a llegar donde lastimé a Devi. Eso no me lo iba a perdonar nunca. Volví a llorar.

—Tal vez debería dejar de hacer amigos —afirmé, escondiendo mi cara entre mis piernas, abrazándolas. En eso, escucho unos pasos, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—Tal vez deberías comer. —elevé la vista, encontrándome con los mismos ojos celestes que veo cada vez que amanece. Sonreí por instinto— ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó, limpiando las lágrimas restantes en mis mejillas.

Tenía suerte de tener a un chico así como pareja, la verdad fue una de las mejores personas que se atravesaron en mi camino. Tal vez mi vida no haya sido la mejor, pero sin duda yo era la colaboradora de que no fuera tan feliz como yo quisiera. Persona errónea, vida errónea. Así de simple.

—Solo recuerdos —murmuré—. No quise echar a Devi de la banda, en serio lo lamento. —el joven se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos.

—No es tu culpa tener esa enfermedad. Pero sí lo es no querer colaborar en tratarla. Eso que te tomas, esos antidepresivos, no funcionan, no sin el debido control —habló con la misma dulzura y ternura que le identificaban.

Me sonrojé por lo que había dicho. No quería que pensara que tenía a una novia drogadicta, eso ni suena, ni se ve bien.

—Si tienes hambre, come —volvió a hablar, mientras le volví a ver—. Vamos, está rica. —se paró y abrió el refrigerador, tomando la sopa y volviendo a su lugar. Negué, haciendo puchero— ¡Twilight! —ya el hecho de oírlo exclamar seriamente mi nombre me daba a entender que estaba enojado, por lo que tomé el cubierto y llevé un poco de sopa a mi boca. Volví a hacer una mueca. Tragué grueso.

—Asco —fue lo que pude decir.

—¡¿Asco?! ¿En serio? Pero yo la hice. —con cara de cachorro regañado, bajó la cabeza. Reí.

—¿Tú la hiciste? Entonces la como —afirmé, volviendo a tomar una cucharada. Pero apenas la volví a probar, la escupí en el suelo. Estaba insoportable.

—¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció. Asentí. El guitarrista llevó otra cucharada a mi boca. Vuelvo a sentir nauseas, pero me las ahorré y volví a tragar grueso. Claro que, apenas lo hice...

—¡Con permiso! —salí corriendo hacia el baño, a devolver lo comido. Al parecer, mi estómago no estaba acostumbrado a comer.

Me paré del lugar, caminando hacia la habitación, y volviendo sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Flash se asomó y luego, se posó a mi lado. Me sentía una tonta, tan vacía, y por sobre todo, tan rota.

—Ni para comer sirvo —sollocé. Volví a recibir un abrazo por su parte—. No sé por qué sigues conmigo...

—¡Por qué te amo! —interrumpió. Aunque volví a estallar en llanto. No me sentía digna de ser amada por alguien así, alguien que sí vale la pena.

Después de eso, fuimos a dormir. Aunque se me hizo difícil conciliar el sueño, al final éste me ganó.

Esa noche, soñé que estaba fuera de un restaurante, un extraño restaurante. Al entrar, me encontré con personas no muy comunes, ni siquiera parecían personas, sino muertos. Algunas estaban algo estranguladas; otras tenían unas graves heridas en diversas partes del cuerpo; unas pocas estaban algo empapadas. ¿Yo? Yo solo tenía las mismas heridas que en los brazos, solo que estaban abiertas, y había una que no estaba ahí en su momento, se encontraba en la vena, y era, a diferencia de las otras, en vertical. También estaba sumamente delgada. No me acuerdo que vestía, pero lo que sé es que parecía uno de ellos.

Parecía muerta.

—_¡Cariño, ven! _—gritó una voz muy conocida. Volteé hacia donde parecía provenir, y me encontré con una chica herida hasta los párpados, con raspones increíblemente profundos, y el cabello todo alborotado, un morado cabello alborotado. Ya tienen una idea de quién es, ¿no?

—_¿Rarity? _ —exclamé con sorpresa al encontrarme de nuevo con ella, sentada alrededor de una mesa con las demás manes, a excepción de Apple.

Me senté junto a ellas.

—_Twi, nos alegra que hayas venido. Bienvenida _ —me felicitó Rainbow, quien tenía los mismos raspones, solo que algunos tenían vidrios incrustados. La verdad era algo perturbador. Lo más raro, era que no le parecían doler.

—_¿De qué moriste? _ —preguntó Pinkie, con cierto tono de curiosidad. Reí nerviosamente, ya que ni idea de a lo que se referían.

—_Pues, no lo sé. Pero me imagino que ustedes recibieron tremenda paliza _ —señalé. Ellas soltaron una carcajada.

—_Algo parecido _ —habló una maliciosa Fluttershy. En eso, se presenta un mesero -era puro esqueleto-, quien traía varios platos extraños, pero parecían apetitosos.

Comí lo que me parecía más comestible. Me extrañó que, al hacerlo, no tuviera malestar, ni tampoco lo vomitara. Parecía ya no estar enferma.

Ese mundo tenía una peculiar belleza. Nadie era igual, cada quien con su historia, una historia qué contar. Hice muchos amigos esa noche, o al menos eso creo, pues hablé con varios muertos y reí con sus experiencias, o hasta me acongojé. Fue uno de los mejores sueños que tuve, parecía estar donde pertenecía, no en esa monótona realidad en la que vivo, en la que soy un error.

Cuando parecía pertenecer parte del grupo, y cuando me iba a instalar en ese extraño universo de muertos e incomprendidos, desperté. Desperté en los brazos de quien al menos me daba fuerzas para seguir en esta realidad. Viendo sus ojos, ahí, observándome, desperté.

Admito que, por primera y última vez en esta vida, había lamentado verlo, ya que en ese mundo él no se encontraba. Igual, me parecía perfecto.

Se me nubló la vista, y quité la aparente sonrisa que mostraba al estar dormida. Al notar eso, él me acarició.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, con la mirada algo perdida. Negué, sonriendo, nostálgica.

—Desperté.

_*****__**El trastorno bipolar es una grave enfermedad del cerebro. También se llama enfermedad maníaco-depresiva. Los que sufren del trastorno bipolar experimentan cambios de ánimo inusuales. A veces se sienten muy felices y "animados" y mucho más activos que de costumbre. Esto se llama **_**_manía_**_**. Y a veces los que sufren del trastorno bipolar se sienten muy tristes y "deprimidos" y son mucho menos activos. Esto se llama **_**_depresión_**_**. El trastorno bipolar también puede provocar cambios en la energía y el comportamiento.**_

"_**El trastorno bipolar no es lo mismo que los altibajos que experimentan todas las personas. Los síntomas bipolares son más potentes. Pueden dañar las relaciones entre personas y hacer que sea más difícil ir a la escuela o conservar un empleo. También pueden ser peligrosos. Algunos personas que sufren del trastorno bipolar intentan hacerse daño o suicidarse".**_

_**NIMH.**_

**(Yo tuve un amigos así, y simplemente me daba miedo de como podía reaccionar si le decía algo. Me explicó qué tenía y como se sentía, por lo que tengo una idea no muy compleja de lo que es ser bipolar. No es algo bonito)**


	23. ¿Enamorado de quién?

—¿A qué te refieres con que te vas? —pregunté, algo alarmada, viendo a Nick frente a frente. El chico solo suspiró y mordió su labio inferior. Jamás le había visto tan lúgubre, pues él siempre había sido amigable e hiperactivo, al menos así lo conocíamos nosotros.

Iba a tomar su bajo pero le detuve, presionando su mano con algo de dolor. No iba a permitir que se fuera sin saber la causa. Y mucho menos, si la causa era yo. Por suerte, se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban algo cristalizados, pero no lloraba, y parecía no querer hacerlo. Traté de tampoco llorar, para no parecer tan débil. En ese momento, había vuelto a comenzar un tratamiento desasiéndome de los antidepresivos, pero igual el daño estaba hecho. La banda se desmoronó.

Vi como abrió sus labios para responder, pero lo único que salió de su boca, lo único que se pudo entender fue:

—Devi... —su voz se encontraba quebrada. Yo seguía sin entender. Habían pasado como siete meses desde que se fue, y él ¿seguía sin poder superarlo? Admito que yo tampoco, pues la pérdida de una amistad difícilmente se supera, y eso era lo que ahora pasaba.

La gore —no voy a mentir—, fue muy importante para todos. Claro, no creía que fuera motivo para que otro miembro se fuera. Ahora sí no lo iba a permitir. Iba a hacer lo posible por recuperar a la banda.

Tomó una bocada de aire, y, presionando mi mano, volvió a hablar:

—...Twilight, ella —entrecerré los ojos, tratando de entenderle. Sus ojos cada vez eran más brillantes, y más pequeños. No pudo evitar llorar, y yo tampoco—, era muy importante para mí, y claramente para todos —volvió a hablar bien, desatando el aparente nudo que tenía en su garganta—. No sé si me entiendes, pero yo, yo...

—Te enamoraste, ¿no es así? —interrumpí, temiendo lo peor. Él soltó mi agarré lentamente, asintiendo. Quedé helada. Jamás lo había pensado, ni mucho menos notado. Es decir, ¿él? ¿Devi? ¿Juntos? ¡Qué difícil! No podía ser posible, por eso, no lo fue.

Ya entendía el por qué de su sufrimiento, ya entendía muchas cosas. Nick siempre había sido "abierto" con nosotros. Jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que él tuviera sus secretos. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y le sequé las lágrimas, con cierto dolor.

—Y duele —aseguró, volviendo con su voz entrecortada. Asentí, apoyándole. Quité mis manos y me alejé unos pasos de él.

—Ve. No tienes por qué seguir aquí. Búscala. —sonrió débilmente, y luego me abrazó. Estaba frío, y temblaba ligeramente.

—Gracias —susurró. Luego, tomó sus cosas, abriendo la puerta de mi casa, partiendo del lugar.

Me recosté de la pared, con la mirada perdida. Estaba en esos días en los que todo era oscuro para mí. Y, lo iba a estar más. ¿Por qué?

La puerta quedó abierta. Raúl estaba en la casa y, emocionado, salió a la calle, justo cuando un auto iba pasando y, bueno, ya deben imaginar lo que pasó. Grité su nombre horrorizada. Aunque ya estaba viejo, con sus patas pisando la muerte, no creí perderle de esa manera.

Ahora, solo tenía dos amigos, dos amigos que me dispondría a no perder.

Mi corazón roto, mi alma a punto de morir, mi vida perdiendo sentido. Cada vez más sola. Y todo, irónicamente por mí.

Irónicamente sola.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Lamento que el cap sea tremendamente corto, pero se estaba secando mi mar de ideas en cuanto inspiración se refiere.**

**Al siguiente, ya sé perfectamente que pasará. Claro, luego viene el último. Es decir, este fic se termina en el cap número 25. El próximo sí será considerablemente largo. **

**(Casi un años escribiendo esto xD)**

**PD: Devi, ¿ha pasado algo? No he tenido mucho tiempo de mandarte un PM pero, aprovechando éste medio, me gustaría preguntar si algo ha pasado, que ya no estás tan activa como antes. :/ Espero esté todo bien.**

**Y pos... sin nada más que reportar :)**


	24. Mil y un intentos por despertar

Ya ha pasado un año desde que sucedieron dos sucesos tan amargos, tan lejanos, y a la vez, tan dulces y cercanos, que recordarlos, y escribirlos en esta nota, se me hace algo raro y doloroso. Juro que estoy temblando en éste instante. Juro que me duele cada movimiento, cada parpadeo, y cada respiración que formulo. No me salen las palabras, ni siquiera escribiendo. Y aún así, lo sigo haciendo.

Volví a cortarme luego de darme cuenta de que mi mundo se iba abajo. Cambiar no era lo mio. Y, por supuesto, tuvo que pasar lo peor para que yo pudiera captar.

Y todo comenzó una tarde, una fría y lúgubre tarde. Mis huesos temblaban, y mis labios se movían en un vaivén constante y rápido. Esperaba a que llegara mi héroe, a salvarme de nuevo, de ésta repetida escena.

—Volvió a hacerlo —le dijo la enfermera al guitarrista, quien al verme, palideció: mis brazos estaban completamente vendados, desde las muñecas hasta los antebrazos; aún se podían notar que las manchas de sangre crecían, y crecían. Juraría que moría desangrada. Obvia y desafortunadamente, no sucedió.

Bufé, fingiendo no importarme lo que decía, y menos la reacción de mi, no por mucho tiempo, novio. Él se acercó lentamente hacia mi persona, sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome. Me estremecí, pero no me dispuse a corresponderle. Aun así, no dejó de rodearme con sus grandes y acogedores brazos. Saqué un papel de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué; era una pequeña nota que había escrito en la habitación del hospital que, ya era mía, técnicamente. La leyó en un susurro:

—Ayúdame, lo he vuelto a hacer, otra vez. Y lo peor, es que no hay nadie a quien culpar. —sonrió tristemente, recordando a Raúl. Suspiré con pesar— Sé mi amigo. Entiéndeme, y abrázame, aunque no te corresponda. Estoy tan sola, y necesitada de cariño. Ponte en mi lugar. Respírame. —arrugó el papel, escondiéndola en su mano hecha puño. Relamió sus labios, para luego besarme en la frente.

Cabeceé un poco y, temiendo dormirme, tomo la mano del chico. Besé ligeramente su cuello, cerrando mis ojos.

—No eres la única. —fue lo último que escuché ese día, mientras veía como levantaba la manga de su chaqueta, y me dejaba ver como cinco cortes tan profundos como su mirar, como su ser, como mi dolor, como mi vida, como lo es él, en su brazo.

No vi nada, no recordé nada en absoluto, y sigo sin recordar qué pasó luego de eso.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba recostada en un lecho, sola, y todo estaba algo oscuro: se estaba haciendo de noche. Me senté y vi a mí alrededor, divisando algunas cajas en el lugar. Las paredes azules con blanco, el suelo alfombrado color gris. El ambiente olía a papas fritas y a algo de perfume masculino. En seguida me di cuenta de que estaba en la alcoba de Flash, pero él no estaba ahí.

Ya había estado en su habitación unas dos veces, no más. Una para practicar, la otra para pasar la noche. No me la pasaba siempre en su departamento, y parecía no volver a pasarla ahí tampoco, pues era como si se estuviera mudando.

Me paré, sintiendo un gran ardor en todo mis brazos. Gemí, tratando de restarle importancia, y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Escuché unos platos caerse, vi varias luces encendidas y olí lo que parecía ser una pasta. Salí, algo aturdida por la luz, y caminé por el, por el momento, largo e infinito pasillo, encontrándome con Flash en la cocina, algo elegante y con dos platos en la mano, dejándolos en el muy arreglado comedor. Me sentí algo apenada al verme en el gran espejo de la sala, toda desaliñada y despeinada, mientras el lugar era totalmente diferente.

—Por fin despiertas —habló el chico a mis espaldas, mientras me abrazaba. Pude ver sus dos manos ocultas en unos guantes de cocina. Respiré hondamente y percibí algo de perfume. Y luego, un hedor desagradable que desprendía de mi cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desconectada?—. Aunque arruinaste la sorpresa, ¿sabes? Quería hacer una cena especial hoy, pues luego trataría de despertarte. Digo, casi dos días dormida no es normal. —al decir eso, abrí mis ojos bien, ya que se encontraban entrecerrados, adaptándose a la luz. Le volteé a ver, viéndolo todo pulcro y sonriente. Cargaba lo que parecía ser un esmoquin sin corbata.

Caminé dos pasos hacia atrás, aún incrédula: ¿dos días durmiendo? ¿Es en serio? ¡Jamás había dormido tanto! Ni siquiera en el hospital. Aún desconozco la causa del por qué dormí así; pero me imagino que lo necesitaba. Después de todo, dos semanas llorando cada noche, sin poder dormir, me tenían desvelada. Y sí, seguía sin cumplir tratamiento.

—Pero, olvidando eso, ¿por qué no mejor te bañas y luego te pones algo para salir? Te tengo una sorpresa, y espero te guste. —la emoción no podía estar más presente en cada palabra que salían por su boca. ¿Qué estaría planeando?

Miré los dos platos sobre la mesa, y los señalé, refiriéndome al por qué estaban ahí si íbamos a salir, y al por qué me lo servía si yo no podía comer cosas tan pesadas como lo es la pasta con albóndigas.

—Ah, eso —contestó—. Vamos a hacer una pequeña excepción por hoy. Solo por hoy come eso, que luego salimos y vamos a ver —paró seco, dibujando una sonrisa, una gran, pero una gran sonrisa en su rostro—, ¡la sorpresa! —por poco y el último piso no escuchaba lo que dijo, o mejor dicho, gritó. Se veía muy entusiasmado, la verdad.

Fui a bañarme y luego a vestirme con la ropa que él trajo de mi casa, lo que era, al igual, algo elegante. Me quité las vendas, suponiendo que las heridas ya estaban algo curadas, pero igual me coloqué un suéter por si las moscas.

Me senté a comer con Flash, quien sin duda estaba muy feliz, puesto que se revolvía sobre la silla, sin poder estarse quieto ni un solo segundo. Parecía la propia pulga.

Luego de comer, tomé unas pastillas para evitar vomitar, y salimos a ver la "Sorpresa" que me tenía guardada el chico. Nos dirigimos hacia el parque, caminando lentamente, sin importar la hora.

Nos detuvimos varias veces para hablar y para ver cosas. Habían ardillas en los árboles, por lo que el chico le puso nombre a algunas. Y, en vez de caminar, parecía estar saltando en un campo de flores, o algo por el estilo. Si que estaba feliz.

Se hizo de noche, así que paramos en el lugar donde parecía ser la "Sorpresa". Atravesamos el parque y terminamos en un teatro abandonado de la ciudad. Ya lo había visto antes, pero nunca me acerqué para verle mejor. Ese lugar era tan viejo, que mis abuelos apenas recordaron su infancia en ese lugar, puesto que ya de jóvenes quebró.

Dejando a un lado la historia del teatro, Flash se paró en medio de la puerta principal y le quitó los escombros que tenía atravesada. Nos internamos, y yo no podía estar más confundida. Y no hace falta el mencionar porque, ya que hasta ustedes lo estarían si los llevaran a una cita en un teatro abandonado, ¿o no?

Flash colocó una canción lenta en su celular y lo puso en el piso. Me tomó suavemente de la mano y me invitó a bailar un poco. Con gusto accedí, y me aferré a él con la misma sonrisa que cargaba. La canción se repitió como tres o más veces, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó, ya que estábamos en nuestro mundo, bailando por todo el jardín. Él mirándome a mí, y yo a él. Sonriéndonos y sin decir palabra. Nuestras miradas ahora eran nuestro lenguaje. Es más, ellas siempre fueron nuestro lenguaje.

Después de una hora bailando, el ojos azules decidió parar la música y verme a los ojos fijamente, y creo que hasta nervioso. Sus manos sudaban un poco, pero eso no le impidió decirme, o mejor dicho, ¡proponerme lo que me iba a proponer!

Y sí, tal vez es lo que ustedes están pensando.

—Twilight, has sido una de las mejores personas que he conocido. A pesar de tus defectos, y de tus ataques, te amo. Y te amé desde que te vi durmiendo sobre el pasto, cerca del río. Me pareciste tan perfecta, y tan extrañamente hermosa. Cuando me besaste, supe que no debía apartarme de ti. Y, cuando te vi a las orillas de ese puente, sentí la necesidad de detenerte, a pesar de no poder reconocer ni tu nombre. —rió, y prosiguió diciendo—: No me apena gritar que te amo. Es cierto. Es así. Por eso quiero pasarla mi vida junto a ti, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Por eso, Twilight Sparkle, yo hoy te pregunto —se arrodilló y sacó una pequeña cajita bien adornada, mientras la abría, dejando ver un anillo, no muy costoso, pero sin duda hermoso—: ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

¡Stop! ¡Stop! ¡Él sí dijo eso! ¿Verdad? ¡No podía creerlo!

Quedé en shock, simplemente, alguien pellízqueme, por favor. No podía estar arrodillado ahí, justo frente a mí, con un anillo, pidiéndome ser su esposa. ¡Claro que no! ¿Un desastre como yo con un tesoro como él? ¡Qué locura!

—Alguien, por favor, despiérteme —susurré, viéndolo con su sonrisa aún helada—. No es broma, ¿verdad? Es decir, tú, no puedes, no debes, ni mucho menos quieres dar este paso ¿verdad? —se paró, sacando el anillo y poniéndolo al frente mío.

—Ya yo tomé mi decisión. Solo importa aquí si tu quieres o no aceptar la propuesta —contestó sin apartar su vista de mí. Si la decisión era mía, pues obvio iba a decir:

—¡Sí! ¡Digo rotundamente sí quiero! ¡Quiero casarme contigo! —salté, mientras me ponía el anillo, y yo lo observaba admirada. Nos abrazamos, alegres, a lo que él me gira en el aire. Reímos, felices. Y por fin creí que algo bueno llegaba a mi vida. Sin embargo, no fue la mejor noche que pasé; fue la peor.

Nos recostamos en el pasto, viendo las estrellas y mirando constelaciones. Yo fui muy buena para eso, es más, todavía lo soy. Siempre me había fascinado el universo, pero esa noche fue cuando descubrí un talento más, que antes no noté.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que apenas se me hace posible describirlo.

Recuerdo que el reloj marcó las doce, así que nos fuimos a dormir a mi casa. Ya sabía por qué el chico tenía sus cosas empacadas, así que se mudaría conmigo luego de la boda.

Cuando llegamos, la puerta estaba semiabierta, pero le restamos importancia, tal vez demasiada. Entramos, y nos fuimos a dormir, sin encender ni una luz, ya que estábamos muy cansados. Ese fue un gran, pero gran error.

Como a las cuatro de la madrugada, se escuchan varias cosas caerse, inclusive varios "susurros" (se escuchaban, más bien, como reproches gritados). Flash se levantó de repente, sentándose a orillas de la cama. Su respiración se oía a kilómetros.

—Twilight, creo que debemos ir abajo —inquirió, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. Gemí, dándole la espalda, sin importarme los ruidos que se habían escuchado hace poco.

—Ve tú —murmuré, apretando mis párpados. Luego de un pesado suspiro, se paró del lecho.

—Está bien. Vuelvo en un minuto. —¿por qué esas palabras no se volvieron reales? ¿Por qué no tardó un minuto, sino una vida? Aún no ha vuelto, y no volverá jamás.

Fui una tonta al dejarlo ir solo a la sala. Pude ir con él para defenderle como sea. Para que me atacaran

a mí y no a él. Pude haber hecho cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo a mi lado.

Pero no lo hice. No me atreví.

—_¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Salgan de la casa! —_gritó el peliazul, furioso. Me sobresalté y caminé hacia la puerta, sin salir.

Antes de que Flash volviera a reclamar...

—_¡Pom! —_retumbó por el lugar. Mi corazón se aceleró a millón, y sin duda salí a ver qué pasaba. Y cuando vi la escena, me desmoroné, me quebré, me morí.

Vi como dos hombres cruzaban la puerta con un saco y un arma, saliendo de mi casa, sonriendo. Miré el suelo, y lo vi, lo vi tendido con un chorro de sangre saliendo por su boca y su estómago. Sus ojos fríamente abiertos, su piel pálida, su corazón detenido.

—¡Nooooooooooo! —grité, horrorizada. Esto tampoco era posible. Debía salir de ese sueño como sea. Por un momento pensé que no se trataba más que del sueño que tenía mientras dormía en el departamento del difunto. Nada había pasado en realidad.

_Mil y un intentos de despertar, sin darme cuenta de que era la realidad._

Las lágrimas salían y salían por mis ojos, sin poder contenerse. Me arrodillé junto a él, temblando como nunca temblé. Llorando como nunca lloré. Sufriendo como nunca sufrí. Mis manos se dirigieron a su cabello, acariciándolo.

—F-flash —llamé, tratando de poder mantener el habla. Un nudo se me formaba en la garganta. Era casi imposible formular palabra, casi imposible—, amor, despiértame, por favor. Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

Silencio. Sus ojos, vacíos, solo me daban más miedo, pero a la vez esperanza.

—¡Flash! —mi voz era desgarradora, quebrada he inhumana—¡Flash, despiértame! ¡Por favor! —nada. No me atreví a zarandearle, pues ya algo me decía que no iba a reaccionar. Aparté mis manos de su rostro, cerrando sus párpados, viendo sus ojos azules por última vez.

Después de eso, tampoco recuerdo mucho, pues amanecí, pensando que no más era todo un sueño, de nuevo. Claro, cuando vi a mi alrededor, estaba en un hospital, confirmando mis sospechas: todo fue real.

Me senté en la camilla, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. De repente, entra Whithe, la única amiga que me quedaba. Le observé roja, con los ojos igual de hinchados que los míos. Le dolía la muerte del chico, eso era seguro. Estaba cruzada de brazos, viéndome, incrédula.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que salió de su boca. Yo me encogí de hombros, con la mirada perdida. Sin embargo sabía la respuesta:

—Por mí —escupí con desdén, y con una sonrisa socarrona.

No sé si pensó que yo le había asesinado o algo así, pero sé que estaba molesta, enfadada conmigo. Su cara estaba mucho más roja. Se acercó a mí, y ¡pretendió golpearme! Por suerte, la enfermera le detuvo. Volvió a llorar.

La sacaron de la habitación, viéndola por última vez, igualmente. Agaché la mirada y divisé mi anillo, colocado por mi único amor. Volví a sonreír, pero tiernamente.

—_Te prometo que todo será diferente_. —y me volví a dormir.

Ahora, sin duda alguna, iba a cumplir esta promesa. Porque, aún ahora lo sigo haciendo.

_Estoy cumpliendo, por primera vez, una promesa. Una promesa que juro no romperé_


	25. ¿Acaso no falta algo? ¿Qué falta?

_Por favor, por favor, perdóname_

_Pero ya no regresaré a casa._

_Quizá algún día voltees,_

_y apenas consciente dirás al vacío:_

"_¿Acaso no falta algo?"_

Todas éstas vivencias me llevaron a conocer a tanta gente. Algunas me rechazaron, mientras otras las alejé con mi carácter. Solo se quedó una, pero la vida me la arrebató. Jamás había creído terminar así, sola, siendo un fantasma viviente.

Ya no quiero conocer a nadie más, y, perdón, perdón a los que he lastimado de alguna manera, porque reconozco que yo no soy la única víctima de esta historia. Incluso me ha tocado ser la mala. Pero, de todos modos, no planeo ir a casa, no de nuevo. Me quedaré aquí, lo prefiero. Mejor sola que mal acompañada, ¿no?

Aun así, quizá, algún día, todos los que me conocieron y me ignoraron, levantarán la mirada, voltearán, y se preguntarán:

"¿Falta algo?"

_No llorarás mi ausencia, lo sé._

_Me olvidaste hace tanto..._

_¿Soy tan poco importante? _

_¿No falta algo?_

_¿Acaso nadie me extraña?_

Acaso, ¿ya todos se han olvidado de mí? Esa es una interrogante que aún no escapa de las paredes de ésta casa. Una pregunta que impregna el aire cada segundo que pasa.

¿No les hace falta algo? ¿No les hace falta alguien? Los que me quisieron alguna vez, ¿no me extrañarán? ¿Aunque sea alguien? ¿Nadie? Al menos una persona, que me haya querido, y esté viva, debe extrañarme, ¿cierto?

Muñequita de trapo, dime que Fipke me quería, que alguien me quiere. Tú debes saber, ¿no?

_Aunque me sacrifiqué,  
No tratarás por mí, no ahora  
Aunque haya muerto por saber que me amabas,  
Estoy sola  
¿Acaso nadie me extraña?_

Y aunque yo fui la que me sacrifiqué para salvar a Rarity, aunque fui yo la que no lastimó a nadie, ni se vengó, aunque casi muero por ganar algo de respeto, estoy sola. ¡Sola! Y así quiero estar.

Si hubiera sido egoísta, si hubiera fingido no escuchar nada en el pasillo, si hubiera ido al Golden opportunities, todo hubiera sido peor. Mejor fue así. Que nadie me extrañe, que nadie me quiera.

Pero si alguien lo hace, lo apreciaré.

¿Habrá alguien?

_Y si sangro, sangraré,  
Sabiendo que no te importa  
Y si duermo tan sólo para soñar contigo  
Y despertar sin ti a mi lado  
¿No falta algo?  
¿algo? _

Y si algo ha de pasarme, me pasará. Si algo ha de sucederme, me sucederá. No les importará, lo sé. Es más, tal vez se alegren.

Soñé con quien pude haberle importado, pero desperté sin él a mi lado. Él, no puede extrañarme, pero yo sí a él. ¡Y es injusto!

Me pregunto: ¿me extrañarán?

Devi, Nick, Whithe, ¿me extrañan? ¿Se extrañan? ¿Están juntos? ¿No lo están?

Nadie logró arreglarme, fui yo sola, con mis pedazos rotos, y he sangrado, como ellos lo han hecho al intentar lo imposible: repararme.

_Estoy sola..._

_¿Acaso nadie ha de extrañarme?_

_¿Acaso no falta algo?_

**¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin lo terminé, todo trisitón, pero lo he terminado. Ya para salir de la rutina de la comedia y ser más, ¡waaa! **

**Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, los fic's que hago son tristones, y salir de la rutina es hacer algo gracioso.**

**Aunque, cambiando de tema, se me ocurrió hacer un epílogo, no desde el punto de vista de Twilight sino desde el punto de vista de mua. Es decir, narrar normal.**

**También me he dado cuenta de que llevo casi un año escribiendo este fic, y me da algo de nostalgia saber que el tiempo pasa tan rápido. T.T shoro, shoro. **

**¡Otra cosa! Noté que "Fantasma de amor" quedó inconcluso, y me da miedo terminarlo (aunque ya lo hice), pero hablo de subirlo. Es decir, si lo hago, no lo sé, algo me dice que no seré bien recibida en ese fandom, entonces me da como terror concluirlo. De todos modos, no quiero dejarlo así, ¿qué hago? No sé :/**

**También quisiera subir otra historia de ese mismo fandom, que me ha quedado de un padre... pero quisiera subirlo acá en FF, y no en Wattpad, ya que esa red social la considero más para historias independientes. Tampoco sé si subirlo o no.**

**Y, por último (Testamento), ya me siento re-bien. Es más, se podría decir que soy más saltarina que antes, no sé si ya lo han notado ;P ¡Mis bajones se han ido! Y creo que este fic me ha servido bastante para desahogarme. Solo diré que la psicólogo me recomendó escribir. Así que... si ven los cap's anteriores con mucho sentimiento, es por eso, por desahogo. **

**Pos... y nada más que decir :)**


End file.
